When the Missing Come Home
by nails233
Summary: "We found her Chief Swan, she's ALIVE! We found Isabella!" Alive? She had really survived the last tens years? They said I was going home but where was home now? OOC AU Dark themed you've been warned. No rape! But there is talk about abductions and abuse. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is my first try at a dark theme. This story will be slightly unnerving to some; it will NOT contain rape scenes! But it will discuss slavery and abuse. It will get lighter in later chapters.**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Charlie's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND HER? WHERE?" _Is this for real? _I had just about given up that we would ever find her body.

"We found her Chief Swan, she's ALIVE! We found Isabella, she was being held there with two other women in the mountains to the north. It really was an unexpected turn to our warrant for a drug search on a local farm." _Alive? She had really survived the last ten years?_

"How soon before they bring her in? Is she alright?"

"They're loading the ambulances now, so they should be there in half an hour. She's in rough shape, they all are…" _What did they do to my baby!_

"Who are the other two?"

"They are Stella Nichols from Mason County and Bree Tanner from Seattle."

When I hung up the phone I still was in shock that my only baby girl was still alive. After she first was abducted from my backyard ten years ago, the whole town went crazy, search parties were held, then after a while, they turned into candlelight vigils and finally, we held a memorial service on the one year anniversary of her disappearance. I haven't spoken with Renee since then, she blamed me for Isabella's abduction. Our lawyers handled the divorce, so I wasn't even sure if I could find her now. I did know one thing; I could not sit at my desk and wait so I grabbed my keys, gun, threw on my coat and headed for the hospital. I wanted to be there when she arrived. She was coming home.

Apparently, I was not the only one who had the same thought because when I arrived so had the media, along with half the town. Boy, big news does travel fast in a small town. Not that I expected anything less, but I had thought they would wait until they were actually brought in.

"Doctor Cullen are you ready for them?"

"Yes Chief Swan, don't worry, we are ready for them and Isabella will be in my hands alone. I will ensure she is returned to you as soon as possible, and Charlie, call my Carlisle," I took a deep shaky breath still trying to settle my nerves. Why was I so nervous?

"Right, thanks Carlisle," he clapped my shoulder while he shot me his famous smile and I do mean famous, all the women at the hospital compliment him on it.

I instructed my men to open a lane free of people and reporters so they could bring them in quickly and without the harassment of onlookers. I heard the sirens echoing through the streets as they approached. Unfortunately, so did everyone else which caused a frenzy to start as they all wanted a peek at the girls.

The first ambulance was rushed by the film crews trying to be the first to get a picture of them. When we had finally cleared enough room for the gurney to be pulled out, I winced looking at the light brunette haired girl with flat brown eyes; she looked like she had been through a war zone for Pete's sake. She could not have been more than sixteen. She was cover in scratches and scares and was wearing just the sheet the paramedics had wrapped protectively around her. She was shaking terribly because she so scared.

The second ambulance brought in a redheaded young woman with ice blue eyes, who looked barely twenty. Her condition was much like the first one, protected again in nothing but a sheet.

Finally the last ambulance pulled up, I held my breath when the doors opened to reveal a fear-stricken Isabella. I would know those beautiful brown eyes anywhere, she looked just like the aged sketch I had had made of her. Like the other two, she was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. When her eyes landed on me, I knew she remembered me, but after a brief second, she lowered them down as if she was ashamed of what had become of her.

"Isabella, can you hear me? My name is Doctor Cullen. I am here to take care of you now, do you understand?" She sighed and nodded.

He reached over to take her hand and at first she flinched, but then allowed him to continue. However, when I tried, she pulled away and slid her hand under the sheet. Does she blame me for what happened? Could she possibly think I did not try to find her?

"Isabella, I need to examine you. Do you want your father to stay with you?" Watching her vigorously shaking her head with her eyes opened wide, I knew she did not want me to be here with her.

"It's okay Isabella, I'm just going to check on the others. I'll be right outside if you need me," I ducked out before she had a chance to see the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"Okay Mark, fill me in. I want all the details."

"I can't explain it Chief, I have never seen anything like it. When we broke down the door the three girls were naked on their knees by the door and they did not move the whole time we searched the place. I recognized Isabella from the sketch. It was weird; she looked like she didn't recognize her own name."

"Did she tell you anything about what happened? Whose farm it is?" I needed answers to unravel this mystery.

"It was abandoned so the last owner is deceased, as for what happened there, your guess is as good as mine. The girls wouldn't talk to us."

**Isabella's POV**

It was scary being dragged away from the only home I can remember. Every time one of them touched me, all I could think was my Master was not going to be happy about it. I knew even though they came after us, we would be the ones who paid the price.

I briefly recognized one of them, but I could not place where or when I had seen him before. Oh, well it really does not matter because when the Master comes for me, he will be gone as quickly as he came. When everyone started yelling my name, I didn't know who to look at first, it was frightening.

"Isabella, can you hear me? My name is Doctor Cullen. I am here to take care of you now, do you understand?" I sighed and nodded.

I understood completely when he touched me. He was like the Master. I was his now, but why had my Master left me to him? Did my blood not taste sweet to him anymore?

"Isabella, I need to examine you. Do you want your father to stay with you?" My father? Why would I want him to watch me be examined? Was I to be passed around? He was not even like my Master, he was like me. We were food to the Master.

The minute he left, I crawled off the bed and got on my knees just like the Master had taught me.

"NO! Isabella, back into the bed, why would you do that?"

I was confused; did he not just say he was going to examine me? That was always how we stayed for the Master to examine us. I would have to pay better attention to what this Master wanted me to do. I stayed perfectly still while he ran his hands gently over me. Like the Master, his touch was ice cold. That was something I was used to feeling.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Didn't he already know?

"Isabella can you speak to me please?"

"Yes…Master," I did not understand why looked at me as if I hit him or something.

"Isabella, I am not your Master, you are free now. Do you understand?" What did he mean? Maybe, he did not like the way I smelled. Was I not good enough for him?

It only got worse when a woman started forcing clothes on me. What was she doing that for? The Master said we did not need clothes. They would just get messy when he fed from us anyways. Finally, I was placed in a room by myself, but that only made me lonely, I missed Stella and Bree. I missed my home.

I must have fallen asleep soon after that because the next thing I felt was a cold hand caressing my arm. I opened my eyes to see a new beautiful Master, like the last one, he had eyes of liquid gold. They were much prettier than the blood red ones of my first Master. He never said anything, he just watched me until I fell asleep again.

'God, I just want to go home,' was the last thought I had before falling asleep.

**A/N okay folks, it's that time again let me know what you think of my first dark story. If you don't review how will I know?**

**Remember: I am not Edward and I can't read your minds. No trash talk, it's okay if you didn't like it but you don't need to kill the messenger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 2**

**Isabella's POV**

I knew the minute my new Master left my side. I searched out the coldness and comfort, but it left with him. It was confusing when I was alone, I did not know what to do. I wanted to find something familiar, something comforting, so I slipped off the bed and snuck out into the hallway. Quietly I peeked into each room until I found what I was looking for.

"Stella?"

"Come on Bella, get in sweetie, it's too early to be up yet," once in her bed, she stroked my hair as I cuddled deep into her side. She always knew how to make me feel better; it is probably why the old Master liked her best.

I was startled when I was shaken awake again. A burly looking woman was shouting about us not sharing a bed. I turned to see Bree had joined us in Stella's bed. It was normal for us to sleep like that all together. Thankfully, the light blond haired Master came rushing in to save me. We all slipped out immediately and knelt beside the bed, this was always the custom when the Master entered the room.

"Isabella, come with me, I will walk you back to your room, Bree you need to go with Nurse Martha back to your own room, and Stella, get back into your bed," I followed three steps behind him back down the hall to my room and awaited further instruction.

I glanced back when we left the room, they did not look mad just a little sad. Bree and Stella did not seem to have a new Master. Maybe theirs were coming later as mine did last night? It was the best I could hope for them. I don't remember a day in my life without the Master.

"Isabella, you can't do that while you're here. It's not allowed, do you understand?" I swallowed hard trying to fight back the tears that wanted to desperately fall. I was shamed with myself; I had already upset him in just one day. What was wrong with me!

"Isabella, look at me…I am not mad at you, but you must promise to stay in your room until morning. Will you do as I ask?" I politely nodded; I knew what happens when you do not obey them.

"Yes, Master…I promise," I said hoping this would appease him.

"I told you yesterday, I am not your Master, remember?" I bit my lip while trying to figure things out in my mind. I thought all his kind were our masters? That's what he had said when he took me home to the farm. Could it be our old Master was coming back for us? What would that mean for the Master who came to me last night?

"Isabella, your father is here to visit you, you need to stay in bed, can you do that?" What is with 'the father' again, how did he fit into the picture?

"I am going to get Charlie, but I will be right back," why were there so many people here? It is so noisy all the time; I miss the quietness of my home.

When the grouchy nurse came into my room again, she was carrying a tray. On the tray was food, but it was not what we usually ate. When she told me to "eat up," I just stared at her; I was not eating that stuff. Not after the last time I ate something new and got violently ill. Her big mistake was she thought she could force it down my throat when I denied her. Who was she to give me orders? She was not the Master!

She frightened me though, when she grabbed my face and tried to shove the food down my throat. I tried to turn away, but she was stronger than me. She left me no other choice then to smack her and scramble away. She would not give up; she chased me into the hallway and cornered me under a countertop with my back to the wall. I screamed as she stalked forward.

"Isabella!" My head snapped to the voice, I knew that tone, he wasn't happy with me.

"Get back into your bed, NOW!" I started crawling towards my door hoping to finally make him happy.

"Walk!" rushing to my feet, I scrambled back through the door and onto the bad.

**Charlie's POV**

"Good morning Carlisle, how's Isabella doing today?"

"Good morning Charlie, well…I am afraid Isabella won't be ready to leave today. She slept most of the night, but we found her this morning in bed with the other two girls. Charlie, you understand she has Stockholm syndrome, right? If she encounters the man who took her, she may leave with him willingly," I knew he was right, I had been told as much by the psychologist last night.

"So, what can I do for her?"

"Right now, there is not much you can do, it's going to take time to retrain her, but it is not going to be easy. She is going to require a firm voice when you speak to her, she will need for you to tell her what to do."

"You say that like she can't think for herself," I said disbelievingly.

"She can't, she is adjusted to a life where she was told what to do and when. She never needed to know the why. Imagine what you would do, if you spent ten years being cared for like a submissive or a slave and it was ripped from you. Maybe…a better analogy would be she is like a man who was in prison for more than half his life now finds himself on the outside; there is no one to instruct her on when to eat, use the bathroom or even speak."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, we'll go in together. I was on my way to check on her anyway," as we turned to make our way down the hall towards Isabella's room, chaos broke out.

Isabella came out of her room screaming, running and scrambling to get away from a nurse. She was adamantly refusing to let the women touch her. When I went to engage Isabella and try to get her to see reason Carlisle put his hand up causing me to pause. At first Carlisle waited to see what she would next before he interceded.

"Isabella!" Once she heard his sharp demand, she crawled on her knees to his feet and hung her head down so her chin met her chest.

"Get back into your bed now!" I cringed when she started crawling across the floor.

"Walk!" I final realized what he was trying to warn me about, at first I thought he meant she would be childlike, but that wasn't it at all.

"Carlisle, I get it now, but I don't know if I can do that for her," honestly, I knew I could not force her to do…well, everything!

"You have to at least try and be there for her, if you can't, we will find another way to proceed, but for her sake, you must try," he left me standing at her door when the same scene played out two doors down in Stella's room.

"Excuse me ma'am, what exactly were you trying to do to her?"

"Oh, Chief Swan, I am sorry I was trying to get her to eat breakfast. She refused to listen to me. So, when I tried to hand feed her…she snapped. I am sorry you had to see that, but the psychologist had instructed us on using a firm hand with them. But, so far…it's not working," she sighed "however she listens Doctor Cullen, so maybe she will listen only to men, it's a possibility."

I just nodded and watched from the doorway. This is not what I pictured my daughter's life would be like. I had envisioned her finding love, going to college, and maybe having kids, not cuddled into a ball on her hospital bed. She looked like a lost puppy, lying there shaking and whimpering. I was looking forward to seeing her this morning especially after spending my night on the phone trying to track down Renee. That was an unsuccessful evening; okay…that was putting it mildly. When Carlisle had finally returned, he did not seem too happy with her frailty.

"Isabella…are you alright? Please answer me."

"I'm s-s-o sorry, I didn't mean to d-disappoint you…Master," she stuttered out.

Carlisle was shaking his head in disbelief. His expression was grim to say the least. He looked like I felt. I could not watch anymore, I had to find the animal who did this to her, to all of them. My first stop was Stella's room.

"Stella, I am Chief Swan, may I talk to you?" Her reply was a simple shrug.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" She sighed before looking away so she was gazing out the window.

"I can't find the man who did this to you, if you don't talk to me," I sighed when I realized she was not going to talk to me.

I left her to her thoughts and went in search of the one who had spent the least amount of time in the house, Bree. From the police reports, she was there only a few months, so I hoped she would be more willing to talk to me. Unlike the other two, she was standing by her window and she did not jump out of her own skin when I entered the room.

"Bree, I am Chief Swan, may I talk to you?" When she nodded I continued.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" She took a shaky breath as she gazed out the window.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you know the man who took you? Can you describe him?"

"No, I didn't know him…until he took me; he never gave us his name. We were just forced to call him Master. He looked…evil, I do not know if I could describe him properly. I really only saw him a handful of times. He spent most of his time with Stella and sometimes Bella. I was sort of a last resort for when they were…unable," _Bella?_

"Who's Bella? Do you mean Isabella?"

"Yes…that's what we call her, only the Master calls her Isabella," I would have tell Carlisle about that, it might have something to do with her behavior.

"Is there anything you can tell me that will help us find him?

She lightly laughed and shocked me with her response, "you won't find him. He slinks around in the shadows, he is…very fast and very strong."

"What exactly did he do to you?" I know I needed to know this, but that did not mean I wanted to.

"He liked to…drink our blood. That is why he kept us there; he would…cut us and then suck on the cut. He was a…very sick…man…" Sick was an understatement. This was great, so I had to look for an athletic, blood-drinking, lunatic slinking around the shadows of Seattle, well - he should not be too hard find.

**Isabella's POV**

The day was endless; people were coming and going, always asking questions I wouldn't answer. I just wanted to speed up time so my new Master would come back. Unlike with the old Master, I wanted to know what the new Master did during the time he was gone. Like Stella and the old Master, I wanted the new Master to talk with me. Stella was the favorite at home and I was okay with that. I didn't want to know what she did for that honor, but whatever it was; she always came back from their walks smiling. So, it couldn't have been that bad, right?

I kept thinking about what had happen this morning. The blond Master was furious with me. Why could I not do anything right? Why was he not pleased like my old Master always was. I could not stop sobbing and shaking as I let the memory of the morning consume me, that was until a cold hard hand started moving through my hair, stroking it lightly. I knew that smell, it was him, he was back.

"Did you miss me Isabella?" His smooth voice whispered.

**A/N I suppose I have to ask you again, What did you think? The only way I will know is if you review! Next chapter we get to hear from Edward**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 storties so if your interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Thanks dazzleglo for beta-ing all the chapter in this story so far!

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

At Carlisle's request, I joined him at the hospital. I was flabbergasted to hear that someone had abducted and held hostage three local humans. After he replayed his recount of their examinations, I understood why he wanted me to read their thoughts. The multitude of scars on each victim was staggering. His suspicions were definitely plausible. One of our kind could have been responsible. Occasionally, we have come across those of our kind, who are sadistic enough to take 'cows.' It is a nasty slang word used to describe the slavery of humans. It's where the expression 'why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free' came from. I was not looking forward to hearing all the grotesque things that were undoubtedly running through their minds.

As expected, the first one I encountered named Bree was having a nightmare about a shadow chasing her through the woods. She never knew I had even entered her room when I slipped back out. The second human, Stella was dreaming about a man hovering over her with his face buried into her neck, but I couldn't make out the man's face. I slipped out when she started shifting uncomfortably in her bed. Last, but definitely not least, was Isabella.

When I slipped into her room, I could not help but be attracted to the angelic little human as she slept. There was an unexplained pull, telling me I had to get closer to her and my body seemed to move of its own accord. Sleep did not come easy to her, no doubt nightmares from her captivity, but I found I couldn't see them. I could not resist the urge to try to calm her, to try to bring her some peace. Caressingly, I stroked her arm, I half expected her to jump at the coldness of my skin, but she did not. In fact, the opposite happened, she silently opened her eyes and stared at me with a slight smile for a few seconds and then drifted into a deep sleep. Again, I tried to see into her mind and see what she was dreaming about, but again there was nothing.

When I would stop stroking her arm, she would search out my hand on her own and sigh contently when she found it. It was almost as if she found comfort in my cold skin. I had never seen a human do that before. Even with the scent of her blood in the air, I found myself uninterested in drinking from her. She smelled divine, but it was invoking a different kind of feeling inside me, for some unknown reason, I felt like it was my duty to protect her.

I found myself unable and unwilling to leave her bedside. I was totally captivated by this creature that had lived with my kind for ten years and managed to survive. Therefore, that is where I stayed for the remainder of the night, by the side of the fallen angel who needed me.

_"Edward, have you been here all night_?" I nodded at his thoughts.

"_How was her night?"_Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Restless in the beginning, but then when I rubbed her arm, she settled back down. She relaxed once she saw me. It's strange, I can't read her mind."

"Then, why are you still here?"

"I can't explain it, but I can't find the willpower to leave her, she needs me," he nodded telling me he understood.

"Edward, I think you need each other. It may sound strange, but when she was brought in, she called me _Master_. I think she is going to be looking for someone to fill the void that her Master left behind," I nodded.

"I know, but I don't know if I can do that, I think…I already love her," I searched his face for some sign of disgust, but all I found was his understanding.

"If you already love her then you need to fill the role she needs from you. If she needs you to lead her in life then that is what you need to do. She needs to come first, as we all do for our mates," he patted my shoulder in a show of support because he was right and I knew it.

I would give Isabella everything, even if it was not something I wanted. She would always come first. In our world, our wives held all the power; they were to be revered and worshipped as much as the men would like to think otherwise. To find love as a vampire was a special event and it was treated as such. I had heard from my family that they knew the moment they saw each other, they were meant to be together. The bond forms instantly for my kind. I guess I am no exception to that rule.

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking. How can I give her what she needs if I can't read her mind?" When he smirked, I had already seen what he was going to say.

"Looks like you'll have to fumble through it like the rest of us," he chuckled at my horrified expression.

"Are you serious you can't read her mind at all?" Emmett bellowed.

"Well, now that is a pretty inconvenient time for this to happen, we still don't know the extent of the damage he inflicted on her," like I needed Rosalie to tell me that.

"I know Rosalie, but there really isn't anything I can do about it, now is there!" She is already on my last nerve and it was only noon.

"That's enough; let's go over what we do know. Jasper what did you find at the abandoned house?" The pictures in his mind made me feel sick. There was barely any food, no clothing, the furniture consisted of three mattress on the floor and one table with three chairs, that was it.

"He left no trace as to who he was or where he went," Jasper was disappointed that he did not find anything useful.

"How bad are their physical injuries?" Esme was worried about the wrong injuries.

"Nothing that won't heal, my concerns are for the emotional scarring," that was where things were going to get messy.

"Have any of the girls told the authorities what happened to them yet?" Rosalie hoped we would supply the justice if we could find him.

"Not really, right now, the police think it was a demon worshiping lunatic," well, they were not too far off on that one.

"From their thoughts, they have no intention of telling them anything that will reveal our secret. In fact quite the opposite, they intend on telling them just enough to send them searching in the wrong direction. They are protecting him."

"Carlisle, will they be able to go back to their normal lives?"

"I don't know Esme, Bree was only there for a few months, so maybe she will adjust better then rest. Stella was there for four years, so she will have a harder time. Isabella is another story; she was there for ten years, who knows what he did to her or if she will ever be able to forget. That's if he doesn't come back for them."

"Do you think he will?"

"I am not sure if he can stay away from them Emmett, they were his food supply."

"Do we know if there was another reason he held them?" Alice was worried that he might have been an incubus.

"The best I can ascertain is that he was only feeding from them. He must have some serious control to feed over and over…and not kill them," I had a gut feeling Carlisle was right, but it was Jasper's jealous thoughts that caught me off guard.

"I need to hunt if I am going back there tonight," I did not wait for any offers of company because I did not want any.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not get those beautiful brown eyes out of my mind. Normally, running would have cleared my mind instantly, but not now, not since I had seen her. She was all I could think of, even when I instinctively took down my first buck, it was all about her. The doe I took down next was even harder, looking into her doe orbs made my stomach lurch as I thought about Isabella's. In an effort to free my schedule of upcoming hunts, I took down one more buck before calling quits.

Walking back, I replayed all of Carlisle's thoughts about this morning; it pained me to see Isabella groveling at his feet. However, the most disturbing was how she looked when the nurse had her cornered in the hallway under the computer desk. She looked like a kitten that was cornered by a rabid dog. It was dark when I finally walked into the house, everyone had scattered off. With nothing better to do, I gave in to my urges to return to Isabella's side.

Unlike last night, tonight I drove to the hospital and parked next to Carlisle's Mercedes. When I breezed through, he was in the ER working on a new patient. That suited me fine, this way he would not question me any further. Chief Swan was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he was at home or the station.

The second I opened her door I froze and dropped to my knees, I knew one thing for certain, Isabella was gone and the scent of a vampire lingered in the air. He had taken her back.

**Isabella's POV**

When the Master led Stella and me out the doors, I shivered, not because I was cold, but because I would not see the bronze haired Master again. That had to be the reason the blond Master told me I was not his, he knew the Master would come back for me. Another sad fact was that I would not see Bree again, like so many others over the years; she was not coming back to us. It was just the three of us again.

"Isabella, on my back now," he has only given me rides like this in the past, when he was out looking for new girls for the farm.

Would we be going out looking so soon? I did not ask because when he scooped up Stella into his arms, he shot off so fast I almost fell off. Stella did not seem bothered to ask either. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift back to last night and the most beautiful Master I had ever seen. It would seem, that would be all I was allowed. After what seemed like hours, we finally stopped, but it was not what I expected. When I opened my eyes we were not home, we were somewhere new, someplace I had never seen before.

The new house looked newer then the farm, but it did not feel like home to me, even with Stella and the Master with me. Like our old house, we had a mattress on the floor near the fireplace, which thankfully, the Master had started a fire in it. The new house did have a few more pieces of furniture such as a green couch and a small round table. The Master never replaced the ones we had when they broke. Glancing around quickly from my spot on the floor where I had knelt naked upon my arrival, I could also see a shelf with a few books on it. I have not read a book in years. Seeing those did brighten my outlook on the house.

The Master gently stroked my head when he came back in with Stella, showing me he was pleased with me. He left me there with Stella while he walked around and studied the house closely. The new floors were harder to my knees then the old ones; these were made of a harder unfinished wood. Since I was staring at the floor, I could not help but notice it was not as pretty as our old one. This one was more…rustic.

"Isabella, assume your position."

"As you wish Master." I crawled to his side and laid my upper body across his lap as he had taught me to do all those years ago…

With a quick grazing of his fingernail, I was ready for him. After a moment of holding my breath, I could feel his cool breath on my arm as he raised it to his mouth. I learned a long time ago that it was easier not to fight it, it hurt less if I did not. He lightly licked up any of my blood that was escaping down my arm before he settled his mouth over the slice he had created. Hearing him purr happily as he sucked and slurped down his food gave me a sense of pride. I was giving him pleasure, and without me, he would go hungry. When he had licked the wound shut with the venom on his tongue, he removed any remaining streaks of blood up. He released my arm when he was sure he had received every last drop he could from me.

"Off to bed Isabella."

"As you wish Master," I scrambled off his lap, onto my mattress and closed my eyes, but I was not trying to go to sleep, I was trying to keep the memory of the bronzed hair Master crisp in my mind, so I would remember him always. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never even heard him drinking from Stella.

"Off to bed Stella, sleep tight my precious ones."

"Tomorrow I will find you two some proper food," he said as he slipped back out the front door.

I was asleep the moment Stella pulled me into her embrace.

**Carlisle's POV**

The call from Edward was unexpected, I was not even aware that he had come in, but nothing prepared me for what was waiting for me in Isabella's room. The sight of Edward on his knees still clutching his cell phone was only the beginning. There stood Isabella's bed, empty and an unforgettable scent, slightly old but still I would not be able to miss it.

"Who is Alistair?" Edward snapped at me.

"An old acquaintance, from my days in England," I sighed and replayed all my memories of Alistair, so he could see for himself.

"He's a tracker?"

"_Yes and not a very friendly chap, he's…not very well liked. He travels alone he likes his solitude. I am surprised that he was the one to take the girls though; I am not sure why it is surprising. He hides from the Volturi at all costs. You could say…he is skittish around everyone, vampires included. Maybe…he was concerned that his hunting would draw unwanted attention to himself. That could explain it," _I thought my reply_._

"Why Isabella?"

"_I don't know Edward, let me check on the others," _I had a sneaking suspicion that was nagging at my insides.

Turns out, I was right, Stella was gone as well, but why had he left Bree? What was so special about the other two? I knew what had to be done, he had to be stopped. Edward was already bonded to Isabella, it would kill him to live an eternity alone now. I would not let my son suffer, if I had to rip Alistair apart myself, we would bring both of them home for good this time. My phone went off as soon as I finished that thought.

"Alice, can you see them?"

"Yes, he took them to a cabin in Alaska a couple of hours south from the Denali's. They could reach them first, should I call them?"

"No - let me do that, Edward and I will be home shortly, have everyone ready to leave when we get there," once I hung up, I called the Denali's.

"Carlisle, my old friend, how are you?"

"Not well, I am sorry to say, we have a problem with Alistair," he hissed no doubt remembering their last run in.

I filled him in on everything that had led up to my call. He was pleased to hear Edward had finally bonded, but Alistair's new behavior infuriated him. As I said before, he was not well liked. I would be hard pressed to find someone who was more than an acquaintance to him, and even harder pressed to find someone who would stand with him in a fight. I knew it would have to end, even if we had retrieved the girls he would undoubtedly find them again. That after all, that was his gift, he was pulled to wherever or whomever he desired.

"We will meet you there, I am sure as a family we can bring home Edward's mate, as a family we will rid the world of that despicable creature," he spoke with such conviction I could not help but believe him.

"Thank you Eleazar, we look forward to your help, we will call when we get closer," Edward was practically running for the elevators before I hung up my phone.

As anticipated everyone was ready when Edward and I drove up to the house. There was no mistaking Emmett's itching desire to go and fight for the one he now considered family. "Let's get this party started, the sooner we leave, the sooner Edward gets some!"

"Emmett! I am not 'getting some,' I am bringing home my future wife, if she'll have me that is…" Jasper had mistakenly told everyone about Edward's connection to Isabella when Edward stormed out earlier.

"Whatever dude, eventually you will, right?" You could hear the smack of Rosalie's hand against the back of his head echoing through the trees.

"Moran!" She muttered before sprinting into the tress with the rest of us right on her heels.

Halfway to the cabin everything stopped including us when my cell phone's caller id said Chief Swan. "Chief Swan how can I help you tonight?"

"Carlisle, has the hospital contacted you about Isabella and Stella?"

"Yes, the hospital did call about the girls being missing again."

"Do you think it was him? The one who took them?"

"Yes, I do think he came back for them."

"I have a few…friends from La Push and we are going out to search the woods between the hospital and the old farm. If you hear or see anything will you call me?"

"Actually…that's what my family is doing as well, we're already out looking for them," it was easier to tell the truth without telling the truth.

"Have you seen anything as to what direction we should be going in?"

"No, we have not seen anything yet, but we are concentrating on heading north in case he intends on leaving the country. Please call me again if you hear anything new and I will do the same," we already knew he was long out of their reach.

"Will do Carlisle and please tell your family, I said thanks for helping us out with this."

"I will do that, you can count on us anytime Charlie," when I hung up everyone looked at me as if I was clinically insane.

"What? I didn't lie to him and this way, when we show up with Isabella and Stella, they won't be surprised to see us," I thought that was a logical way to handle the situation, otherwise there would be too many questions when we went back.

**Edwards POV**

The Denali's were at the meeting point when we arrived. I had not given any thought to what might happen with Tanya. She made no secret of her desire to sleep with me, but I had always denied her. I was not positive to how she might react towards my bonding with Bella. When she ran up and threw her arms around me, enveloping me in a tight hug. I almost flinched away; it felt wrong to have someone else touching me that way.

"Edward, I am so happy you finally found her, the one who will make you whole!"

"Thank you Tanya, I am a little surprised at how well you're taking this though," I raised an eyebrow challenging her.

"Oh Edward, I am not going to settle down, I thought you knew that, I was only offering to make both of happy for awhile. It was never meant for anything more than that," her thoughts mimicked her words; she was only looking for something to pass the time with and thankfully, it was not me. I could not sleep with someone I didn't love, but she could.

"Okay, so…here's the situation. Alistair is currently running circles around the cabin, no doubt making sure his property is safe," I could not keep back the possessive growl that emanated from soul screaming out.

"Calm yourself son, we will bring her home to you," with his hand on my shoulder I forced myself to calm down and concentrate on the job at hand.

When Jasper smiled I knew he had a little something to do with my calm exterior. Eleazar drew out a map on the ground showing us exactly where everything was and Alice was watching out for our futures to see where the best point would be to challenge him. Once she pinpointed the exact location and time, we split off and went in using the trees to avoid him catching our scents before we were ready to bring our plan to fruition.

I watched him coming, counting it off in my head for the exact time Alice had given me, 3-2-1 at that moment I dropped directly into his path causing him to come to a screeching halt.

"Alistair!" I growled a challenge.

**A/N okay so how am I doing so far? Is it dark enough? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if your interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"Alistair!" I growled out a challenge.

"I know those eyes, you're a Cullen! Well, you can not have them, they are mine!" He spat back at me from his now crouched position.

"No, they're not! You can't keep cows, the Volturi won't allow it!" I knew this would stir him up mentally, and I was right his mind start swirling with memories of their brutal punishments he had seen inflicted on others.

"I don't care, they are mine! I raised Isabella to be mine and Stella is my mate, I will not give them up to you or anyone else!"

"You don't have a choice Alistair, my son has bonded with Isabella, he can't turn back now. You know he won't leave here without her, he can't," right on schedule Carlisle came into view from the right of him.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't be here, this doesn't involve you!" He bellowed as he was getting more defensive, now had to watch the two of us looming towards him.

"You're wrong! Edward is my son and that makes his mate...my daughter! Since, Isabella will be his mate, that means she is my problem!" Carlisle explained.

"You don't know that! She could refuse him! He didn't have enough time with her to undo my influence on her. She wouldn't choose him over me! I'm all she has ever known, I raised her as my daughter!" With one whiff I knew, we weren't alone and this was about to get a whole a lot messier.

"She's not your daughter, she's mine!" It was unnerving to see Charlie walk into the opening surrounded by four horse sized wolves.

"You lost her the day I took her from your yard," Alistair sneered as he was losing the internal battle of trying to keep certain information hidden and I had a front view seat to watch it all.

"Alistair, HOW could you! She was a child and you used her to lore unsuspecting girls away from their homes! That's despicable!" I said with venomous laced words.

"She was good at her job, she was eager to please me," he gloated as the images that followed were the most grotesque I had ever seen.

"After you beat her for weeks, she would have done anything to keep it from happening again!" I sneered as the repulsive pictures continued.

"It was training…she needed to learn!" The wolve's growls were becoming more feral.

"Not that way!" I seethed as more of my family flashed in to join now encircled Alistair.

"I think we need to end this quickly, I don't want him near my daughter again!" Charlie grounded out through his clenched jaw. he left the part where he was to throw up over the sicken things he had heard, lucky for him, he didn't have to see them like Alice and me.

Just as I was about to move into the circle to finish him, I was stopped by Carlisle,

"Son…remember who you are," I sighed as his words sunk in.

"Isabella needs you, go to her now and make sure she is safe," Carlisle urged, he was right. If I took him out she would hate me for it, I had to rescue her without violence.

****

Charlie's POV

It was a relief knowing Edward was going to protect her, but all I could think about was how I wanted this despicable creature gone forever.

"Sam…please you promised me, no traces of him would be left," I begged. No one needed to give the order, Sam knew to just do it.

Everyone except the wolves backed away but never taking their eyes off Alistair. Once we were all in the clear, the wolves went to work. I had never seen them dismantle a cold one. The stories didn't do it justice, really. As the sound of screeching metal permeated the air, I couldn't hold back my smile. For the first time since I had learned of the wolves existence, I was so grateful that Billy and Sam had told me of the legends. There was no way I could have brought him to justice without them. I watched on in amazement as Jasper started a pyre and the purple smoke wafted into the air. Knowing the legends was one thing seeing them in action was another.

"Charlie, exactly how much do you know about what just happened?"

"Carlisle, I have known about your kind for...about two years. You see, I was with Billy and Sam the first time Sam phased. They couldn't hide what I had seen with my own eyes,

so they told me everything, every legend. When you moved to town I didn't think much about it but then you shook my hand and I knew, I knew you were a cold one."

"And...you've kept this a secret? No one else knows?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Outside of the pack, I am the only one that knows and I intend on keeping it that way," I could see he was flabbergasted to hear I had known all along.

"How did you know it was one of our kind who took them?"

"Easy, she would only listen to your family, she acts like human are second rate citizens. She called you Master. I've been a cop for fifteen years and Chief of Police for another five. It wasn't hard to piece it together, since I knew what you were. She's been trained to look at your kind as Gods."

"I don't know what to say, this is...a strange turn of events. We will of course have to leave immediately, I guess we have no choice in the matter." Carlisle sounded a little sad as he announced his intentions.

"Oh…No…you don't! Your kind - broke my daughter, now your kind - is going to fix her! I don't care which one of you she calls Master but one of you is going to retrain her! Is - that - understood?" I starred at him letting my words sink in.

"It will be Edward, he will take full responsibility for her. Financially though, the whole family will take care of all her impending needs."

"Why Edward?" _How was he the logical choice?_

"He has already bonded with Isabella, she will listen to him and he will put her needs first as our kind always does." _He had better treat her as she deserves!_

"Bonded, hunh…is that like imprinting?"

"Yes…you could say that. Its spontaneous, it's a one shot thing, we mate for life. He will never be able to leave her, even if she orders him away, he will forever be watching her from afar, protecting her." _Okay...then, her own private vampire stalker, creepy but do-able._

"Okay, Edward it is, but we need to talk about everyone calling her Isabella, I now understand why she is having a hard time with conducting her behavior. She is…confused because everyone calls her Isabella, only her Master is suppose to call her that. Stella said they called her Bella," I took great pride in being the one who figured that out.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense…I'm sure that will be no problem, but we should come up with a location for them to live because it has to be someplace Bella can call home. She has had to many changes already, so...we need a private place for them to re-acclimate her back to a somewhat normal way of life."

"What do you mean bloodsucker, 'somewhat normal' what does that mean," Jake boomed out, so I patted Jake's arm telling him to stand down.

"It means…its going to take years for her to stop acting like a submissive slave. She won't wake up tomorrow and be normal," Carlisle calmly explain, even after Jake had insulted him.

The pack all nodded finally understanding what Carlisle had tried to get me to understand all along.

"Ohhhh, I've got it Carlisle! She sees the farm as home, its all she knows. It's abandoned, call our lawyer and we'll buy it for her. I will of course need to update it to suit them but it will be one less change she will have to endure," I don't remember ever seeing Esme so happy before but she looked like she genuinely cared about Bella's well being, so that's all I needed.

"Will Edward agree to the farm?" I asked, unsure of what the son would concider acceptable.

"He will do whatever is best for Bella, so if she wants to call the farm home, so will he. I'll have him talk to her and if she agrees, I'll have my lawyer get right on it. Until it's ready she will be given the choice of your house or mine."

"Don't take this the wrong way…but, I would prefer it be your house. I can't watch my child groveling on her hands and knees on a 24/7 basis. I will be visiting with her as much as possible, getting her use to me but I think it's in her best interest not to see me disgusted with her behavior."

"Charlie, you need to let go of your own guilt, granted it is hard for all of us to watch, especially Edward, but it's what we need to do to fix her. So…she is more then welcome to stay until we can either buy the farm or there is also the option of rebuilding a cottage on the back of our property. We will let her decide where she is the most comfortable."

"I know, I will get there. But right now, lets get them out of here and back to Forks before the FBI gets called in."

****

Isabella's POV

"Stella…what's that noise?" I whimpered as I shook her awake. It was a freighting sound that had started me awake.

"Isabella, you don't need to be afraid, I'm hear to protect you," I gasped and I looked across the room to see the bronzed haired master leaning against the far wall.

Was I hallucinating? Hallucinating or not I didn't care, he was here. I crawled out of the bed and across the floor to his feet with my head down in the hopes he would be pleased. When I finally reached him, he knelt down and ran his hands through my hair telling me I had been a good girl.

"Isabella, your old Master is gone now, I will be the only Master you need to worry about," Gone? Forever? But no alone, I have a new Master.

"Isabella, stand up and get dressed," we were leaving again I wondered.

"Stella, get up and get dressed as well," his words caused her to scramble to her feet and run to our clothes with me. They were discarded into a heap on the floor.

Our hands were shaking as we struggled to put back on our soiled clothes. Stella just keep whispering it would be okay and to just do as we were told. I knew she was right, she always was. It didn't matter how much I kept repeating her words in my head, by the time I was dressed, my whole body was shaking with fear. Not of the Master but what if he was wrong and the old master came back, he would definitely hurt us for obeying someone else. Even Stella's loving embrace did nothing to stop the uncontrollable shaking my body was doing.

"Stella outside, Isabella come here," he ordered, but it was never a good sign when the Master had separated us.

Was Stella going to be his favorite too? Was he going to leave me here while he took a walk with her? I shuffled as fast as I could and kneeled with my head down, hoping he wouldn't see the disappointment written on my face. When he crouched down so he could my face, I shied away. I didn't want to disappoint him already by being envious.

"Isabella, look me in the eyes," he guided my chin up so I was looking at his glorious golden eyes.

"Listen - closely, so there is no confusion on _your_ part." He was careful in his wording.

"As you wish Master," I whispered softly.

"You're coming home with me, he will not be back for you, so don't look for him, he won't be there...but I will," he spoke slowly and clearly. I nodded dutifully.

"Get up now, I don't want you crawling around anymore, when I tell you to follow me, you _will _do so on your feet. Is that understood?" I bit my lip wondering if could I do that, yes, if that's what he wanted, I could do that.

"Y-y-es M-m-aster," I really did try to stop my jaw from chattering, it just didn't work.

I think he knew my walking at this point was out of question. Thankfully, he pulled me up into his arms and cradled me safely against his chest. Because the minute he walked out the door, my shaking only got worse when I saw everyone staring back at me. I tried to crawl further into his arms whimpering. I had never seen so many masters at once. The most scary part was the dog like beasts, they looked like they could eat me.

"Shhh, Isabella, I've got you now," he cooed in my ear.

I couldn't help but notice that, that man Charlie, who was introduced to me as my father was there as well. He was nice enough to wrap a blanket around me before we shot off headed back the way we had come yesterday. Charlie seemed at ease on the back of the reddish wolf. Stella didn't even mind getting a back ride from the blond female master. After a while I tucked my face into the blanket and snuggled against his chest, allowing myself to fall asleep peacefully.

When I awoke in the morning, I was back in the original room I had occupied before the old master had returned for me. This time I wasn't so scared, I felt the cold touch of his hand in my hair before my eyes opened. He hadn't disappeared this time.

"Good morning Isabella, its nice to see you're finally awake. We have a lot to discuss," when I tried to crawl out of bed he placed his hand on my shoulder pinning me in place.

"Stay in bed while we talk. Unless you need to go use the bathroom?" I quickly nodded before scrambling off.

Once I was back in my bed he began, "Isabella, Carlisle says you can come home with me today. We are going to have a few decisions to make but you need to tell me how you feel about them. Can you do that?"

"Yes Master, I can."

"Good…now, Alice will be here shortly with your clothes, you should eat now," when I looked at the tray I froze, there wasn't anything on there I could eat.

"Isabella, why wont you eat the food here?" I wondered for a moment if he would be mad if I told him?

"Master…there is nothing on there I can eat."

"What do you eat?"

"He said…we were vegetarians, Master," I wasn't sure why he found that so funny but his chuckle was almost musical.

"Okay, vegetarian I can do," he disappeared out the door but was back a moment later.

"Isabella, I want you speak freely with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master…anything to please you," I was tempted to look up from my bed but decided against it.

"Have you been confused by having so many Master's around?"

"Yes Master, I don't know which one I belong too."

"I see…well, from this moment on you will only call me Master and you will only be given your instructions from me, does that make it easier?"

"Much easier Master."

"Isabella, look at me when I am talking to you, I need to see you understand," cautiously I peeked up to see him smiling at me.

"Very nice Isabella, you are doing so well, now...here comes your lunch. I want you to eat it before Alice arrives," I breathed a sigh of relief when the tray contained a salad, some fruit and a glass of juice. It reminded me of Stella.

"Master where is Stella?"

****

Edward's POV

I hadn't thought about how to explain that to her. Since she had no family and was in foster care when she was abducted, she had nowhere to go. The Denali's jumped at the chance to help her, she was going to be going to Alaska with them, once she was released today. Stella didn't take the news of Alistair's death as easily as we had hoped. She had entered into a relationship with him of the sexual nature. At first it was to keep him away from Bella but over the years, she of course developed feelings for him.

"Isabella, Stella will be going back to Alaska to live with the other coven you saw yesterday," it tore me up to see as she fought back the tears but they eventually won and she was left sobbing in my arms.

"She's not leaving you forever, just long enough to get better, just like I am going to help you get better. You will still see her from time to time and I'll teach you how to use my phone so you can talk to her."

"Will I see her before she leaves Master?"

"Yes, you will, you'll be leaving here together before she heads out."

"I'm going to say one word and I want you to tell the first thing you think of, okay? When she nodded I proceeded.

"Home."

"Farm," I nodded thinking back to Esme's idea about where I should take her to live.

"The farm it is but you need to understand me clearly, the farm is old and decrepit, it will have to have some repairs before I bring you back there permanently. So…until then, we will be staying with my family," when she started gnawing on her lip I knew she was holding something back.

"Isabella, what are you worried about?"

"Um…what if they don't like me, Master," she whispered like it was a secret she was

telling.

"You don't have to worry about that, they already have excepted you into the family. You'll see later today when I introduce you to them properly. Enough talking, now eat," she must have been really hunger because she devoured the meal happily just in time for Alice's arrival.

"Isabella, say hello to Alice, Alice this is Bella," her reaction was what I hoped for, she timidly smiled and said "Hello Alice."

"Hello Bella, its time to get you ready to go home?" Alice chirped but Bella didn't move from her perch in the bed.

"Isabella, shower now," she didn't hesitate that time, she was catching on quickly, that was a good sign.

I let my mind wander while I listened to Alice fighting with Bella's clothes then her body and lastly her hair. Alice was absolutely feral in combing it out. I almost had to beat her with the brush to get her to stop. Our room wasn't the only one this scene was occurring in, I could hear Stella fighting Irina too. Two little kittens fighting back, it was almost comical. I had to admit she looked beautiful when she followed Alice out of the bathroom, though she didn't look entirely comfortable wearing the skinny blue jeans and short sleeved white sweater. The Nike sneakers were also causing her to trip over her own feet. A shopping trip was going to be in our future and I didn't need Alice's vision to see that.

"Follow me Isabella, it's time to go to the house," without hesitation she followed me out of her room, down in the elevator and out to my waiting Volvo which Jasper was driving. I opted not to drive home thinking Bella might need me for support.

"Isabella, get into the car," after a quick nod from me, she hopped in and shuffled to the other side.

Once she was properly fasten in the seatbelt, Jasper speed off towards home. I saw Bella looking around to see where Stella was but I knew she was already ahead of us. Bella made no indication to whether she noticed we had arrived at the house. She sat quietly with her hands on her lap stating at the floor boards. Thanks to my research while she slept, I knew now that, that was proper submissive behavior so I didn't mention it. When I opened the door I waited a second to see if she would follow my example, she didn't.

"Out Isabella," she did accept my hand that I had extended for her.

The moment we walked through the door she reached to remove her shirt, "No Isabella, keep your clothes on," when she flinched I knew it was because it was going against her training.

Of course I should have been more specific when I told her, "Sit down Isabella," because she dropped to her knees right there in the doorway.

****

A/N sorry to leave it here other wise I would never stop! Next up the sub missives formally meet the Cullen's and Denali's. YEAH!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!**

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you're interested let me know.**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 5**

**Recap-**

The moment we walked through the door she reached down to remove her shirt, "No Isabella, keep your clothes on," when she flinched I knew it was because it was going against her training.

Of course, I should have been more specific when I told her, "Sit down Isabella," because she dropped to her knees right there in the doorway.

**Edward's POV**

I sighed heavily and tried a new approach. Once I took a seat on the sofa, I called Bella over.

"Isabella, sit next to me," she scrambled to her feet and rushed to occupy the area next to my feet.

I guess it was too much to hope for, that she would sit next to me on the sofa. This was definitely going to take a while. She let out a loud yelp when I scooped her up and placed her next to me on the sofa. With the exception of her hands shaking, she did not move. That was until Eleazar and Carmen entered the room with Stella crawling behind them. At least she was dressed. Carmen was sweetly asking her to stand up and walk, but she continued on her knees. I could see I had more than one person to train in the room. I could see Bella was begging with her eyes to go to Stella, but it had to be done in the right way or it would not work.

"Eleazar, please join me in the kitchen and bring Stella, Isabella, follow me," I nodded to Eleazar to follow my lead.

"Stella, follow me," of course she crawled, but she followed him.

"Isabella, you are to stay here, until I return for you, you may talk to Stella as much as you would like, is that understood," when she bobbed her head, I knew she did.

"Yes…Stella, the same goes for you too, understand?" of course, she nodded.

Once we were back in the living room, we were joined by everyone in the family. They were eagerly looking for answers. I could hear the girls had started whispering to each other, so they would be fine for now. However, this was the point when things were going to get tricky.

"Edward, please explain how you got Bella to walk instead of crawling?" Carmen asked eagerly as everyone nodded.

"First…you are going to have to have a talk with Stella, she needs to be told who is her one and only Master, but my recommendation is that it be Eleazar," I could see they were all wondering why I didn't find them worthy.

"And…why is that?"

"Tanya…please...understand, she has been trained and controlled by a male for four years. She will listen to his voice better than anyone else's; also it will give all you ladies a chance to get closer then Eleazar will be able to. You ladies, will be doing most of the repairing to her mind, he will only be giving her the directions she needs, until she does not need them anymore. This is no different then what we will be doing with Bella. Each of them will be spending personal time helping her to regain her life through their friendships," I searched the faces of my family, only to see them smiling back at me.

"That makes a lot of sense. I have to agree with Edward here, I can't very well mother her if I am ordering her around all the time, now can I," Carmen fully understood my intentions as the rest thought about what I said, they each agreed as well.

"Is Bella eating? We can't get Stella to take any food," Irina asked hopefully.

"Yes about that, they apparently only eat fruits and vegetables, the fields has crops in them, so…I think they were growing their own food," I shrugged since it was only a theory.

I made a mental note that I would have to go by and check on them so Bella would not be upset if they died on her. Esme would also have to make a trip to the supermarket with Bella, in order for her to pick out her favorites.

"Well, I should go make Stella something to eat. Does she eat them cooked or raw?" Esme had a good question there; I did not ask Bella that.

"I don't know, I know the ones Bella ate today were raw," she just nodded and waltzed off to the kitchen.

The girl's clamed right up the moment she walked into the room. We all listened in as Esme prepared two plates with freshly chopped vegetables and slipped them onto the table in front of each one. Thankfully, Esme had made a trip to the supermarket and had a few things on hand for them. When she left the room, neither girl made a move to eat their food. I waited a full minute before I called out.

"Eat Isabella," I nodded to Eleazar to do the same.

"Stella eat your lunch," you could tell he wanted to say 'please,' but was not sure if it was right the right thing to say.

When we heard them chewing, I could hear Stella chocking down the food quickly, but Bella was taking it slow, knowing Bella, she was saving it for Stella since she had already eaten earlier. I was right; I heard her pushing her plate closer to Stella. It was going to be difficult when the time came to tear those two apart. We finished talking right about the same time as Stella had stopped eating. I knew it was time to take Eleazar into the music room for his proclamation.

**Stella's POV**

I tried to tell Bella 'no' when she pushed her plate to me, but she would not hear of it. She mouthed that she had already eaten; I had not eaten in two days and was starving. The food from the hospital was not anything we would ever eat. Thinking back to the hospital, I could not help but wish I had been as lucky as Bella, she already had a new master, mine was gone forever. Yes, he was mean at first, but when we were alone, he was always gentle with me. I do not know if I will ever get over losing him. Things now were so…confusing, I did not know who to listen to. What if I did what one wanted and the others got mad? Would they all want to drink from me? Would I die if they did? Bella and I had had enough time to share our fears and luckily, she had said she only had one master to please. I on the other hand, had no idea what was in store for me.

"Stella, walk with me," those words make my stomach flinch; he wanted me to take a walk. Those words were the ones the Master used when he wanted alone time with me. Was I to be with him or all of them? I walked behind him and hoped he would not punish me for walking, but he said walk, so I did.

"Isabella follow me," her bronzed hair Master said, she was good, she did not hesitate.

We found ourselves walking past a room filled with masters; I shuddered at the thought of what was to become of us. When we did not stop, I sighed and relaxed slightly, that was a good sign. We finally came to a stop in a vast room filled with nothing but a violin and a magnificent looking piano. I remembered my mother use to have one before she died. She played the most beautiful music on it, but that was before the accident. The accident that claimed both my parents lives.

That was the first day of my hell I called my life. I was only in foster care for a few months when I was taken. What started out as any other day, ended so differently. A simple walk to the store for milk led me to a lost girl on the street near my house and within seconds, I was swiped away from my temporary home and into a living hell.

Bella was the only bright spot in my existence. She needed me and in reality, I needed her. She was fourteen in age, but after all the years in the care of the Master, she was desperate for love and care. I happily gave her all I had to give and in the end, it had saved both of us. We lived and cared for each other. We shared so many good times when the Master was gone. He would leave, but never go far enough for us to escape. I know - I tried; it was Bella who pieced my broken body back together, after the Master dragged me back and beat me to within an inch of my life.

I never said anything to her, but I had the feeling she had done that before. I had only seen two other girls on the farm before Bree was brought into our fold. I never did find out what happened to them. Kelly had taken off in an attempt to escape. Did she make it? I do not know, but the Master did not come back looking for her, in fact he never mention her again. Kim was a feisty one, she liked to challenge the Master's authority every chance she got. That was her ultimate undoing. On her last night on the farm, the Master led her out to the barn and shortly we heard screaming, after that the night went dead quiet. Bree was smart, she listen when we warned her not to try. Even though Bree was with us for a short time, she took quickly to her new role. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when my name was called.

"Stella, I know you're confused, so…lets clear that right up. You will not call anyone other than me, Master. I will be responsible for all your needs and you won't have to be confused anymore," the black haired Master informed me.

"From this moment on, no more crawling around, when I say follow me, you will walk not crawl. Is that understood?" I eagerly nodded my agreement to my new Master; it was a relief to only have to worry about just one master, so I wasn't forgotten after all.

"Now, we are going to take you in to the next room to meet your new family, you will refer to them by their given names, never Master. Is that also understood?" Even though I nodded, I was not sure what would be expected of me. Did he really expect me to call the other vampires by their names?

"Isabella, you have already been told this and just like I did with Alice, I will also be introducing you to your new family as well," her Master spoke sternly, but gently to her.

When instructed to, we followed them back towards the room filled with masters. My heart broke for Bella because the closer we got, the more her body shook. She was absolutely petrified by the time we crossed the doorway and I was worried when she froze. Would she be punished for her failure to complete the task as instructed? I was pleasantly surprised when her master stopped and came back for her, taking her into his arms. You could see she still did not feel totally safe because in a surprising move, she crawled up his body and flung herself over his shoulder and onto his back in an attempt to hide. He did not fight her; in fact he continued the walk to the couch and turned her backside towards the couch.

"Isabella, sit with me on the couch," she hesitated for a moment, but did as he asked.

I understood why she hesitated; everything was different from what we had done on the farm. When in the presence of the Master, we were never allowed to sit, especially on any furniture. In addition, the sheer fact that we still had clothes on, spoke volumes about our new masters. Bella had told me I was leaving for Alaska; it scared me that I would not be there to protect her as I always had before. I know she is old enough now for her new master to do as he pleases, but the protective side of me wanted her to find love before she entered into a sexual relationship.

"Isabella, why are you shaking? Answer me," her master placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's, not enough…of me…to go around," she stuttered out. Everyone started laughing except her master; instead he scooped her up and placed her on his lap.

"Shhh, Isabella…you and Stella need to understand something, we don't drink human blood, we only drink from animals. So…your blood is yours to keep," I wanted so badly to look up and see what their faces said, but I knew better then to do that.

**Bella's POV**

I cannot explain why, but the moment he placed me on his lap, I felt safe. He was the Master; he would protect me because I was his. However, it was more than that, it was the way he touched me, he was never rough, he was gentle. It also did not hurt hearing that they were not going to be drinking from me. That was a relief, even if they shared me and Stella, there would not be enough to go around.

"Now…I am going to ask for you to look up and listen to me closely as I point out and name each member of your families. There are two families here, the first are the Cullen's, the second are the Denali's," he paused and waited; as I peeked up I noticed Stella still had hers down.

"Stella, look up and listen, what he says is for your knowledge as well. Then we won't have to do this twice," he continued when she did.

"The Cullen's are as follows, that short dark haired vampire is Alice and next to her, the blond haired male is Jasper, they are mates. Over there is Rosalie, she is the tall blond and next to her is her mate Emmett. In the chair is Carlisle, he is the head of our family and on his lap is his mate Esme, the auburn haired female. Stella, my name is Edward to you," like me Stella followed as he pointed each out.

"Now…for the Denali's, the first two are the black haired ones, that is Eleazar and his mate Carmen, next to them with the strawberry blond hair is Tanya. The long hair blond is Kate and last, but never least, is the lovely Irina with the almost silver blond hair," again he pointed each out.

I took a moment to repeat their names repeatedly, committing them to memory. I did not want to fail. It was nice to finally know the name of the Master I now served. Not that I would ever call him that, but it was nice to know nonetheless.

"Isabella, you will be staying here with me and the rest of the Cullen's. Stella, you will be heading to Alaska with Eleazar and the Denali's. I have told Isabella I would show her how to use my phone, so you two will be able to call each other," at least she wasn't leaving me entirely I would still be able to hear her voice, that was something.

"I want you to speak freely Isabella, do you have any questions?" Did I?

"You said we would be going back to the farm, can I ask when?"

"As soon as we can buy it and remodel it dear, you will be involved in the changes I make to it, I will let you know when it gets closer, but I would guess maybe a month or two," Esme's answer prompted a new question.

"What about our garden? I will need the crops to feed myself through the winter," when she smiled it radiated comfort.

"That's what supermarkets are for dear," I only nodded when I remembered standing outside one once when the Master was looking for a new girl.

"Isabella, you don't need to worry, I will be taking you to the farm to tend to your garden, the crops won't be wasted," the Master informed me.

"How will I eat in Alaska? I won't have the crops to eat," Stella's face showed how worried she was about starving to death.

"We do have supermarkets in Alaska you know, you won't starve with us," Kate happily told Stella.

"When are we leaving?"

"At night fall, so you will have a little more time with Bella before we go," Tanya smiled at her.

When all the questions were finally answered, Edward ordered me back to the kitchen for dinner and a little time with Stella before she was leaving. This time I ate my meal with her. We both knew our time was short so we made the most of it. We made sure to tell each other that this was not goodbye just a short separation, but deep down inside, my fear was it was goodbye. In the end everyone left me, it is just how it was. Like Bree, Stella would not be there anymore and it really hurt. As I watched the sky darken from the kitchen window, I knew the time had come for the inevitable. She would be gone and I would be left behind, again. When Eleazar sent Stella with Irina to change for the trip, I felt my stomach lurch. Why did life have to be cruel enough to send someone in your life only to take them away?

**Edward's POV **

I watched as Bella's face fell when Stella left her side to get ready for the trip to her new home. It broke my still heart, I wish I could have handled both of them, but I had to care for Bella. She is my only priority now. We all stood in the yard to say our farewells, poor Bella was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack as she clung to Stella for dear life. Jasper had been using his gift to try to keep her calm, but it did little to help. In the end, she collapsed in my arms screaming "Stella!"

I cradled her quivering body close and walked up to my room to give her, her privacy. She cried softly for an hour before she fell asleep with her head in my lap on my couch. Once I was sure she was resting comfortably, I slipped out from beneath her and made my way back downstairs.

"How is she?" I sighed heavily.

"She's sleeping for now; did I do the right thing Carlisle?"

"Edward, it wouldn't be fair to Stella if we kept her from moving on in her life, you know as well as I do, Bella will always come first to you. In the end, Stella will get all she needs up there."

"I know, but it hurts to see Bella in pain, I feel like _I_ did this to her."

"Edward, you did none of this, this was all caused by Alistair, the blame lies solely on his head. Unfortunately, it happened to your future mate," I nodded and wondered if things would have been different if I had met Bella in high school instead.

I did not ponder long because of the whimpers coming from the third floor. Bella was awake again. I found her lying on the floor curled into a ball. When I pulled her back into my arms, she sighed and started to settle back down. I laid us down on the couch with her body covering mine and drew small circles on her back as she sank deeper into her sleep cycle. Having her this close to me was definitely having an effect on my body, which was only made worse when she would shift around. At that moment, I vowed to buy a bed tomorrow.

**Bree's POV**

In just the one day since I have been home, my father had already taken out his aggression on me. It was one of the reasons I ran away in the first place. So…when I found a lost Bella near the park I was drawn in like a moth to a flame. When the Master took me to the farm, I found out the rules quickly and had no problem following them. My life was better on the farm then at home. I missed the farm, but not…Bella and Stella, they were the ones who were treated like princesses. They were already given new masters and I was sent back to this hellhole I once called home, to serve out the rest of my pitiful life. With the Master I was needed, I was allowed to live free of beatings as long as I followed the rules. I decided between the punches and kicks last night that I would leave again. Only now, I knew what I was looking for, I would find a new one, a new master to call me his own. I would search no matter how long it took; I wanted what I had, what Bella and Stella still had. Why were they special enough to get a new master and I was not?

It was these thoughts that fueled my feet tonight and pushed me out my bedroom window. Once my feet found a steady rhythm, I started looking for what I desired. I stayed in the shadows of the city, in alleys between buildings. It did not take as long I had thought it would to hear a familiar voice.

"Bree…what are you doing here? Where is Alistair?"

"They said he died, he had left me behind, they didn't want me with them."

"So, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I am looking for a new master, someone to call me their own. Are you looking for a cow by any chance?"

"I might be…so, are you offering yourself to me, to be mine?"

"Yes…I want to come home," I shivered when he breathed down my neck causing the hairs there to stand on end.

"You do realize that I am not like Alistair. I am a nomad and you will have to follow me, do as I demand always, without the comfort of a roof and mattress," he shifted his head to the side to challenge me.

"Yes…Master, I will do _all_ you ask of me," I said with all the conviction I felt.

"Well…then, I guess you have been granted your wish. You will serve me for as long as I see fit," he said as a smile crept across his graceful features.

**A/N Sooo what do you think???? Be nice and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if your interested let me know.

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 6

****

Edward's POV

"Edward, the girl has no clothes, not even underwear! I promise this won't be one of my usual trips. Just a few things, necessities really, to get her started and then we'll do more later when she is better adjusted," Alice whined.

"She's right Edward; I need to know if she will eat anything other than fruits and vegetables. I suggest a compromise _and_ before you say anything Alice, Bella's comfort comes first. What if we go to the Walmart Supercenter in Poulsbo. That way we only need to go through one store for all her needs. Don't think I can't tell you're rolling your eyes at me Alice, but you can buy her much nicer things and anything you want later," thankfully, Esme was on my side.

"Fine…but don't expect me to like it one itty bit! As soon as I see what she likes, I'm going online and getting her what she deserves!" I could hear Alice's distaste dripping from her words, but if it would appease her, I let her buy a store full of clothes for Bella later. I will deny her nothing.

After spending the last hour quietly fighting with Alice, I relented and agreed to take Bella shopping with her and Esme. They just can't see why it's a bad idea to drag her through a store right now.

"Good morning Isabella, did you sleep well?" I looked down at her sleepy face.

"Yes, Master," she whispered without looking up.

"Isabella, today I am taking you out to buy you some clothes, so Alice and Esme will be coming with us. You will shower and get dressed before joining me downstairs, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," without hesitation she climbed off of me and headed straight into the bathroom.

When I heard the shower start I headed downstairs to give her some privacy. You could say that I was not totally surprised when Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all decided to join us. Of course, the guys wanted to pick up a few gaming items, but Rosalie just wanted to help Bella out with her need for protection. Rosalie now looks at Bella as a fragile young woman who needs her to keep her safe and comfortable. In her thoughts, she looks at Bella like the daughter she never had. Since, she was abused at the end of her human life, she has a great distain for anyone who would hurt an innocent child or woman. It was nice to see a softer side of Rosalie. Not…that she would ever show it to us, but Bella was another story and I was happy that she would be as protective of her as me.

I found myself holding my breath as Bella started down the stairs. I was anxious to see how she would handle entering a room full of us watching her. She did hesitate just long enough to find me in the room and then, went straight for the patch of floor at my feet. I could see she was nervous, so I made sure to run my fingers through her hair. It was important that she knew she had done well, even though it pained me to see her groveling at my feet. It would ensure she would do it again, if she thought it pleased me. I have a new motto when it comes to retraining Bella, 'baby steps' one small lesson at a time, so not to overwhelm her.

When everyone was ready to leave I started towards the door and paused when she didn't follow me, "follow me, Isabella."

"Yes, Master, as you wish," she said as she quickly got up and shuffled behind me.

We, of course, needed two cars, so I opened the door and after Alice and Jasper sat in the back, I hand gestured for Bella to get in the front seat. The whole ride to the store Bella sat with her hands on her lap and her eyes on her hands. Alice chatted at her happily reassuring her that it would be fun and she could have anything she wanted.

"Isabella, you can ask Alice any questions you might have," with her eyes locked on her hands she mumbled softly, "Why do I need clothes?"

"Bella, you can't run around naked, people will find it…uncomfortable, to see you like that."

"Why?"

"Because, people are not use to seeing naked people walking around," she replied as she touched Bella on the shoulder.

"What about when…I'm at the Master's home?"

"Well…um…I…," it was time to save Alice from her stuttering.

"Isabella, until we move back to the farm, you will need to wear clothes around the house. We will discuss this again…when we move back to the farm," she just nodded, but I knew she was having an internal war over what to think about the whole clothing issue. Heck, I was too; I don't think I could handle seeing her naked again just yet, it was bad enough the one time which caused a spark running through my body and I had to quickly avert my eyes.

How could he leave them naked all the time? She stopped talking while she stared out the window for the remainder of the ride. When we finally pulled into a parking spot in the lot she stiffened immediately. I think I would have broken her in half if I tried to move her.

"Isabella, look at me," when she peeked up through her lashes I continued.

"You _will_ stay by my side until I tell you otherwise," she nodded reluctantly.

When I reached her side of the car Alice and Jasper were already getting out. She didn't hesitate to take my hand when I extended it to her. She actually seemed to relax a little. Of course, Alice was another story; she looked like she was ready to faint, if she could. This was clearly going to be as much as of a strain for Alice as it was for Bella. The guys headed off to the electronics department while the ladies and I headed to the juniors department. Once we found the changing rooms, I relinquished my control.

"Isabella go in there with Rosalie and do as they ask, do not leave here. I will be back shortly," her frown nearly broke my resolve not to stay.

She needed to do this with the ladies. It killed me not to turn right around and go back when I heard her whimpering in the changing room. Thankfully, Rosalie was cooing to her softly.

****

Rosalie's POV

If he thinks I didn't hear him pausing before he left then he is a fool. I know this was just as hard on him as it was on her. Not that I cared about that fact. Besides, he needed to go buy her a bed and he wasn't getting it in Walmart.

"Shhh, Bella, its okay, were not going to leave you and he'll be right back," I cooed in her ear.

She spent the entire time in the changing room staring at the floor, even when Alice would shove clothes onto her. That ass had messed her up, that's for sure. I haven't said anything to anyone, but I have been working on a plan to modernize the farming equipment for her. I snuck over there last night to see what she had. Talk about a sick vampire, he didn't even give them decent hand tools, never mind a way to water the crops. Well, I could fix that. After half an hour Alice threw her hands up in the air and called it quits. Wow, that's some record; I've never seen her give up so fast. She looked like she was at the breaking point.

"Bella, I think that this is the best I can do here, I'll have to order you more online. Let's get going to the grocery department," when we stepped out of the changing room, she stayed planted on her spot.

"Come on Bella, we don't have all day you know," Alice chirped.

Even when Esme grabbed her hand she wouldn't move. I thought over what Edward said and realized what the problem was, so I called my bonehead brother.

"Edward, where are you?"

"I am at the mattress store, why?" he sounded annoyed.

"Because you're an idiot! You told her not to leave the changing room, so…now, just short of us carrying her around kicking and screaming, she won't budge," he sighed out his frustration.

"Put her on the phone, please."

"Bella, it's Edward, he wants to talk to you," her head shot up when I said that while handing her the phone.

"Isabella, are you listening to me?"

"Yes…Master," she breathed out at the sound of his voice.

"You _will_ follow Esme to select your food. You _will_ pick out the things you like. I don't want to hear that you wouldn't do as I asked. I will be _disappointed_ if I am told you did not get everything you like. Is that understood? Answer me."

"Yes, Master, as you wish," she said confidently.

"Put Rosalie back on the phone," when she passed me the phone I had half a mind to hang up on him.

"What?"

"Will you please…try to get her to pick out a bed set for a queen sized bed?"

"Right, we'll get right on that, it's not like we don't have anything else to do," I chided before I hung up on him.

When Esme took her by the hand she finally followed us to the grocery department. She had a funny way of telling us what she wanted. She would stop in front of the fruits or vegetables she would eat. If it wasn't something she wanted she kept walking. She refused to let go of Esme's hand the entire time we were there. Alice and I ended up having to touch the repulsive smelling food and placing it in the cart for her. The way she licked her lips at the Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream floored me, she hadn't responded to any other processed food. When Alice put it in the cart she ran her fingers gingerly over the top like it was something she cherished. Luckily, Edward joined us in time to head towards the linen department. He could deal with her now.

****

Bella's POV

I could not believe what I was seeing, they had the chocolate ice cream treat the old master would get us. It was a special treat for very special occasions. I didn't know what I would have to do to get it, but I would figure it out! I spotted the Master the second he turned down the aisle. I made sure my eyes were down, I didn't want to disappoint him. I wanted that treat! When we stopped at the sheets I was surprised. I haven't had a sheet for my mattress, since my one and only one fell apart. It was one more thing that made my new Master special to me. He honestly seemed to care about my comfort except for the clothes. They were so constricting and sometimes itchy, but if he wanted me to wear clothes I would do that for him.

"Isabella, pick a set of bedding out," what if I picked the wrong one? Would I lose the treat?

I bit my lip and thought carefully about what I had seen of the things they all thought were worthy to have in their home and decided I would go with the with the white and gold ones. I held my breath and waited to see if he liked my choice. When he ran his fingers through my hair and whispered, "very good, Isabella," I exhaled in relief.

I watched as he searched for the right package, once he found it, I followed him up to the counter. He seemed happy with what Alice and Rosalie had picked out. Jasper and Emmett joined us in the line. Edward didn't even care when they threw their stuff into our cart. My hopes were dashed when he picked up the ice cream. After he stared at Rosalie for a second, he put it with the other stuff we were getting. So…there was still hope I might be able to earn it after all.

The whole ride home my thoughts were of the treat in the trunk. It was hard to sit still knowing it was there. I could only hope he wouldn't hold my fidgeting against me. I jumped out when he opened my door. That was when I heard the most beautiful sound ever. He laughed, a happy laugh, not a scary one.

"Easy Isabella, I'll give you what you want, once you're seated at the table. Now, go to the kitchen and I'll meet you there," I didn't need to be told twice. I ran through the house and was waiting for him in my chair.

"You did so well today, you should be very proud of yourself. You definitely deserve this," he said as he put the ice cream and a spoon in front of me.

"It's going to melt if you don't eat it soon, so…eat Isabella," it smelled so good when I opened it.

I didn't hesitate to eat it after that. It was as good as the first time I had it. I didn't even care that he was staring at me; he looked like he was enjoying watching me. He watched me take every bite, right down to the melted bottom. He didn't even care when Esme came in and yelled at him.

"Edward Cullen, did you give her dessert before she had her lunch? You gave her the whole thing? Now, she won't eat her lunch! And if she throws up, you're dealing with it mister!" I was horrified that he let her yell at him.

When he laughed again and nodded at her, I knew he wasn't upset with me or her. I don't think she was really mad when she yelled at him. She just playful slapped his arm and walked away shaking her head. But…just in case he got mad after she left, I made sure I was looking at the floor.

"I guess I know what to get you when you do so well, now follow me and let's put your clothes away," I did as he asked, but after thinking about it on the way up the stairs, I felt a little guilty. Did I really do good enough to get the reward?

"Isabella, why are you sad? Please…tell me the truth," I bit my lip and blurted it out. "I don't know if I deserved it…" it came out as a whine.

"Isabella, look at me, if you didn't deserve it, then why would I give it to you? You deserved it and more. You acted very well at the store, you did everything that was asked and expected of you. And…I meant it when I said I would get you more, but that will have to wait, your father is pulling up the driveway," I nodded and waited for him.

"Follow me, we don't want to keep him waiting," I knew he would be coming by, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

****

Charlie's POV

I couldn't help but think about how my life changed in that one moment when she was taken from our yard I had considered safe. I was hopeful when I pulled up to the house, just maybe, she might show a glimmer of recognition when she looked at me. So far, that has not happened, but one day, I am sure it will if I'm just patient. Esme was nice enough to offer me a seat when I asked to see Edward and Bella. I heard them coming and stood up to greet them.

"Edward, Bella, it's nice to see you again," I reached out and shook his hand.

After spending the day in the Port Angeles Library, it was easier to spot all the signs of her submissive behavior, even the subtle ones. Seeing her standing three feet behind him, I bet if I pulled out a tape measure it would be exactly three feet. Her arms hung by her side with her palms facing forward like she was praying to him. With her eyes cast down and her shoulders slightly hunched down spoke volumes to how imbedded her training went. It was difficult reading everything they had on the subject. I know some people choose that lifestyle and I can respect their decision as it is a choice, but it should never be forced upon a child. When Edward took a seat, Bella kneeled at his feet causing him to sigh slightly. I sat across from him, so I could watch Bella without making her uncomfortable.

"Isabella, I want you to speak openly with Charlie and I want you to look at him when you do," Edward told her.

"Good evening Bella, how are you tonight?" it was nice to see her beautiful brown eyes finally glance up at me.

"Good…thank you."

"So…what did you do today?"

"Master took me shopping for clothes and food…" I hated when she used the word 'Master' it made my skin crawl.

"Did you have fun shopping?"

"No, not really…but I really liked the treat, it was my favorite part of the day," I raised my eyebrow in question of what he might have given her.

"What kind of treat did he give you?"

"Ice cream."

"I see, well what kind of ice cream was it?"

"Chocolate, do you like chocolate ice cream?" I was blinking back a tear as she asked about me for the first time.

"Yeah, I like chocolate ice cream too," I am sure Edward heard my voice crack.

"Charlie, her favorite kind is Ben and Jerry's, maybe sometime soon you two could share some…" he hinted to me.

"Yes…maybe next time I come, I could bring you some, would you like that?" she looked to Edward to answer for her.

"Isabella, would you like that? I'm sure it would be nice don't you?"

"Yes Master, it would be nice," I think he was hoping she would say more.

"Bella, it's time for your lunch. Charlie would you like to join her?" Esme called out.

"Oh…no, thank you Esme, I already ate." I really wanted to talk to Edward alone.

"Isabella, go eat your lunch, it's on the table. Once your done eating, come back and see Charlie before he leaves," she nodded and went in search of her food.

"Edward, how is she really doing?"

"She is doing…okay. She was very nervous in the store. I had thought if I wasn't with her it would be easier for her to be with the women. It wasn't, Rosalie showed me everything that happened while I was gone and she was totally lost."

"What do you mean she showed you?

"Charlie…some vampires have abilities, I have the ability to read minds," _Are you serious?_

"Yes, Charlie I am serious, and I am not alone."

"Who else is 'special'," I had to know.

"Alice can see the future, and Jasper is empathic," _Really, that must be useful._

"Yes, they are quite useful, so will you be by tomorrow?"

"No, I think I should wait until the next day. I don't want to overwhelm and scare her away from me. I know I need to be slowly introduced back into her life. And Edward, I want to say thank you for caring for her, I don't know how you do it."

"You don't have to thank me, I want her back to herself as much as you do."

"I know, but you're doing what I can't, and for that I am thankful," he just nodded as Bella came back into the room and sat at his feet again.

"How was your lunch? What did you have?" she looked for Edward to nod then she answered.

"Good, it was a spinach salad with pineapple slices."

"Bella, I need to get back to work. I'll be by to see you in a few days," she nodded, but otherwise didn't move.

****

Edward's POV

Watching her eat the ice cream was incredibly seductive, yet so innocent at the same time. She was glowing as she scooped every last bite from the container. It made me want to run out so I could buy out the entire store of ice cream, just so I could watch her lick every last drop off the spoon. I have never wanted to be a spoon more in my life then at that moment. When Rosalie showed me her memories of the pure desire Bella had in her eyes when she looked at it, I could not deny her that or anything else for that matter. In those few minutes, she looked like any other normal young woman. Of course, that quickly faded when we got upstairs. What I didn't realize at the time was that Alistair used it as a treat for good behavior. It crushed me that she thought she didn't earn it. After the brave way she handled the store, I felt she deserved more than just ice cream.

Once Charlie left we resumed putting her things away. I had emptied one of my draws and made room in the closet for her. I could hear Alice was breathing erratically and practically pounding on the keyboard of the computer, shopping for Bella would be my best guess. I'm not sure how long it's going to take her to get over the "Walmart experience," but somehow I suspect never and bet I'll be paying for that for all eternity.

Once all the bags were empty, I decided to take her out to the farm tomorrow to relax for a while. When we went downstairs for her dinner, Bella was mesmerized by the game that Emmett and Jasper were playing in the living room, so after she finished her dinner I had her join me on the sofa. This time when I lifted her up off the floor she didn't yelp. Just another baby step forward. Just when I was about to take her upstairs for bed, her head slid onto my shoulder. I glanced over at her to see she had fallen asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her, so I carried her up to my couch. Like last night, I slipped down onto the couch so she was lying on top of me. Thankfully, this would be her last night on the couch, tomorrow her new bed would arrive and it was not a moment too soon because another night on the couch with her and I would have surely gone out of my mind.

****

A/N Sooo what do you think???? Be nice and review!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does!

****

This is my darkest chapter yet please be aware of that! For those sensitive to unpleasant events skip any paragraphs referring to the second floor they are marked with * symbol. No blood and guts, rape or incest. But I found it disturbing to write so please don't read those paragraphs if your sensitive like me. You will still be able to follow the story. Most people will not find it unsettling; I just worry about those few who might.

x-Silly-Caitlin-x - you let me know you wanted something to happen in your chapter 4 review well here you go! It is under Edwards POV…

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Good morning Isabella," I said when she started to nuzzle her head against my chest.

She stopped moving immediately and replied, "Good morning, Master."

"I've been thinking about today. You will put on something comfortable after your shower because I am taking you to visit the farm for the day. We will be back here tonight, so you are not bringing anything else. Would you like to go to the farm today?"

"Yes…Master, it would please me very much," I felt her slightly smile into my shirt.

"Then you better get into the shower. I will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

I left her in the bedroom while I went downstairs to make her breakfast. It turned out that it was not necessary since Esme was not only making her breakfast, but was also making her a basket of food and water for the day.

"Alice said you'd be there all day, so I made her enough for lunch too," Esme beamed at being able to do something for Bella.

"Thank you Esme, that's wonderful. I am sure she will love it. You look extremely happy today. May I ask why?"

"Well…it might have something to do with the fact that our lawyer emailed Carlisle a little while ago. It would appear he was able to track down the owner of the farm," she smiled brightly; I knew she was hiding something.

"And?" I prompted.

"It would appear he had forgotten about the property that his late uncle had left him, and now that he is in his late eighty's, he is more than willing to sell it to us. Of course, that is after we pay of the back taxes.

"That's wonderful, how soon can it all be squared away?"

"Carlisle is dropping off the check to the tax collector's office when he gets out of work this morning."

"Let me guess, you already have the plans completed?"

"Why…yes, I do my sweet boy. Would you like to see the rough sketches I drew out last night?" I eagerly nodded like a kid in a candy shop.

She was practically giddy as she rolled out the sketches, "Now…of course, these will be changed, once you've seen the place for yourself. So…when you get back I want to hear all the little things you want there. This is the first house I've designed for you so I want it to be perfect," she ended her sentence by grabbing and pulling me into a motherly hug.

When I looked up Bella was at the bottom of the stairs, but she had yet to move into the kitchen. This perplexed me because yesterday she sought me right out and scrambled to my feet. Today for some reason she was waiting before she came to me. What was she waiting for?

"Isabella, what are you waiting for?" She did not answer me; she just shifted uncomfortable between her tiny feet.

"Come here Isabella," she scurried up to the doorway and waited again.

"Isabella, what are you afraid of?"

"I am so sorry Master, I…didn't - want to intrude…on your, mating," it made sense now; she thought Esme and I were going to…okay, that was not a mental picture I wanted forced into my mind.

"Isabella, Esme is Carlisle's mate not mine, I have told you that already. What you saw was a hug that you give to another family member. Would you like for Esme to give you hug?" When she bit her lip, I knew she was debating it.

"Yes…master," she whispered softly.

Without another word, she took one step towards Esme and waited for Esme to close the gap between them. Gingerly, Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. Shockingly, Bella did the same without any prompting. Esme giggled when Bella rested her head on her shoulder and sighed. It would seem Bella was enjoying it and from Esme's thoughts, so was she. She was quite proud of her new daughter's affections. The longer they held each other the more envious I got since that was something I had wanted Bella to do with me since I first saw her. I cleared my throat to suggest they disengage from each other. It worked and Bella took two steps back looking almost sad. I know I shouldn't have been envious and after I saw the flicker disappointment of taking Bella from my mother's arms cross her face, I knew I had to correct it. How could I be so selfish, clearly they both needed it.

"Isabella, sit and eat while I finish getting ready to go. And I want you to know that anytime you wish to hug Esme you can, understand?"

"Yes Master," she replied as I was stepping out to put the basket in my car, I could see the smiles on both their faces.

When I returned Bella was happily chomping on her fruit salad. After I slid the drawing under her eyes, I could see her shift slightly for a better view. "Isabella, these are the first sketches of what Esme will be changing in the farmhouse. I would like it if you would speak openly about them," she never took her eyes off them as she spoke.

"It's beautiful," I sighed at her lack of further explanation.

"That is true, but what do you think of how she will be changing the house."

"May I ask a question, Master?"

"Yes, I hoped you would ask several. I would prefer if you would look at me when you ask your questions," I placed a finger under her chin guiding it up so I could see her chocolate brown eyes.

"Will these changes make you happy?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Isabella, I - want - to - know - if - you - will - be - happy," I made sure to separate every word hoping it would sink in.

"Yes, Master, I would be happy."

"Very good Isabella, is there anything you would want to change?" I rubbed my hands through her hair causing her to shift towards my hand slightly.

"Just…" she trailed off.

"Yes…Isabella, just what?"

"There…is no tub, I don't really…like to shower," she chewed on her lip instead of her food. After putting two and two together, I got it; she did that when she was worried she would be disappointed in me.

"Esme will have that fixed right away. That was very good Isabella, is there anything else you would change?"

"No…Master."

Once she had finished her breakfast, she followed me out to the car and got in when I opened the door. Per her usual, she sat with her head down and her hands folded on her lap. I watched her closely to see if she would show any signs of recognition of the area, but she did not. That was until I pulled onto the dirt road that led to the farmhouse. She immediately started fidgeting as she had when the ice cream was in the trunk yesterday. The moment the car came to a stop she latched onto the door handle and waited for me to say the word. I flashed to her side and opened the door.

"Get out, Isabella," I said softly.

"While we are here, you are to roam around freely, go tend to your crops; I will be waiting here for a while."

"Yes Master, thank you," she said before she took off running towards the fields.

From my perch on the hood of my Volvo, I watched her as she happily brushed her hands along the tops of her plants. The smile that graced her perfect pink lips had me mesmerized and I could even see a twinkle flickering in her eyes. She was truly stunning in her purple peasant skirt and white tee shirt. It did not surprise me that she kicked off her shoes as she ran. If she was not breathtaking enough, when the sun made a brief appearance, the golden rays highlighted her hair with shimmers of gold and red.

However, the best thing that happened was not how she looked, it was how she sounded. For the first time since I met her, she giggled as she twirled around in circles while dancing through the wild flowers that covered the area not holding her crops. She looked truly free and happy.

Once she got down to the business at hand, she methodically stopped and bent over each plant, watering them with a watering can. I could not help but stare at her glorious bottom end as it wiggled with each of her movements. In an attempt to get my mind off her curvy figure, I pulled the basket and a blanket out of the car. She eyed me cautiously as I swaggered over to the flower patch and set up her picnic lunch. Still in her garden, she waited for me as I sat down and called her over.

"Isabella, time to eat lunch," she skipped over and stopped five feet away before she walked over and kneeled on the blanket. Lazily, she traced the pattern on the plaid fabric.

"Eat Isabella," I prompted her.

After looking over her choices, she settled on a couple of oranges Esme had cut for her. Seeing the juice dripping down her chin had my mind envisioning me licking the juice from her chin to her red pouty lips. It was not the best idea to think like that when I was already trying to forget her curvy figure. Eventually, I had to adjust my jeans because they were too damn tight. She sighed happily, but never moved.

"Isabella, I am going in to check on the inside of the house. You have a choice you can come with me or you can finish up here? What is your choice?"

"Finish here, please? Master."

"Very good, when you're done, you will join me inside."

"As you wish Master," she said before running back to her work.

After packing everything back up, I headed towards the car. Spending the last five hours watching her every move was something I definitely wanted to do again very soon, she was at home here. When I opened the door, I was shocked all over again just like after seeing it in Jasper's memories. Three dirty and grungy looking mattresses were pushed together on the floor in front of the fireplace. They had bore no bedding, not even a sheet. The kitchen was just as bad, it had a broken stove, no refrigerator, just three well-worn chairs and an equally worn table. Once I reached the second floor, I was officially disgusted. It looked like they never went up there; Alistair had moved all the broken furniture up here to avoid disposing of it.

*However, the most disturbing part was the trunk I discovered filled with girls clothing. It was carefully hidden all the way at the back of one of the bedrooms. Short of emptying the room, the police would have never found it. Judging from the sizes and styles, they belonged to at least twenty different girls. That would mean he had been doing this since before Bella was brought here. I knew that for certain, because hers' was the only child's dress in the trunk. He even had them stacked in the trunk by the order in which he had taken them. Bella's was three quarters the way down. The thought that he had used her to lure away seventeen women was sheerly repulsive. Right now Bella was naive as to what happened to them. What would happen to her mental condition if she ever learned the truth? The guilt of knowing what she had done would surely eat her alive. I decided to call Charlie, he would know how to handle this and those families deserved to know what happened to their loved ones. They needed closure. Those clothes had faces and names that went missing with them.

"Hi Charlie, its Edward, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, is Bella okay?"

"Yes, she is actually enjoying a day at the farm. Charlie, she looks so free here. However, the problem is…I found something you are going to need to see. It's official police business…if you get my drift."

"I had a feeling we would find more, what did you find?"

"Clothes," I sighed.

"Okay, this can't be linked to you or Bella, so I will come by and discover it later tonight."

I swear if it weren't that Bella wanted and needed to live here right now, I'd burn this damn place to the ground.

When the wind blew through a cracked window I picked up a scent that should not have been there, "Charlie, did you send anyone from the pack here?"

"No, why?"

"Because we have company, I have to go; I need to see why he is here. Call me if you can't find the trunk," I hinted so he would know that he could end his search when he found it.

I was downstairs before I hung up the phone. Following the scent was easy and as long it was away from Bella, I would not have to kill him. There nestled just inside the trees stood Jacob Black. He did not even try to leave when I approached him. His thoughts were bordering on obsessive, '_I need to see her._'

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Edward, I just need to see her."

"Why do you need to see her?"

"Because I imprinted on her when I saw her leaving the hospital," he said looking down and shuffling his feet.

"YOU imprinted on Bella!"

"No not Bella, Stella," he looked up with pleading eyes.

When he started to think about how it happened, I found myself on the receiving end of a miraculous event. It only slightly differed from what I had experienced in the hospital with Bella. I could see the multi-colored strands that were interwoven between them. The same strands I felt binding me to Bella and pulling me to her bedside. Charlie's thoughts were right, our connections were incredibly similar. I could only deduce that if it would hurt me to be away from Bella, Jake must be in agony without his imprintee, Stella. That is why he needed to see her, she is his life now.

"Jake, why didn't you tell Sam what happened?"

"I didn't really know how to explain it to him. I knew he had with Emily, but it just felt too personal to share it with him. You probably don't understand…"

"I understand all too well, it's the same thing that happened with me and Bella and I didn't want to share it with anyone either. I did talk to Carlisle a little about it and since they had all already gone through it they understood," he smiled at my words; it would seem I have made a new friend in the process.

"Where is she, Edward?" He pleaded.

"Alaska, I might be able to arrange a trip for us to go up and check on her. If that is something, you want to do. Would you like to go see her?"

"Yeah, I would. How soon can we leave?" I could see the excitement growing in his eyes and I knew Bella would love to go too.

"Is tomorrow morning too soon?"

"Nah man, I'll be at your house as early as you want me there. I was just going to track her, but I did not think the other vamps would have just let me walk up and talk to her. They probably would have just attacked first and asked questions later," he chuckled.

"That's a very good possibility, knowing them," we both chuckled this time.

The whole time I spoke with Jake I kept my eye on Bella, but she never left the garden so Jake and I took a seat and just watched her from the woods.

"How's she doing with all this?"

I sighed heavily, "She's handling it okay, but I doubt she will be ready for me to turn her loose for a while. Stella will hopefully heal sooner since she wasn't here as long and older when taken."

"She looks like she could be at Woodstock dancing around like that," he was right she looked like a flower child from the sixty's with the wild flowers in her hair.

"Do you think Stella even knows I exist?"

"Did Emily?"

"Yeah, she said she instantly felt attracted to Sam," he shrugged.

"Well…it's a possibility that she will know when she sees you. If she doesn't, then what?"

"I don't know, I just know I have to be near her, so if I have to hide in the trees and watch her from afar, so be it."

"Hey, let's talk more about this on the ride to Alaska; Bella's heading into the house."

"Sure thing, how's 7 am?"

"Sounds good, see you then," after a quick handshake I was sprinting towards the house.

I was definitely not expecting what was waiting for me on the other side of the front door. There she was, in all her naked glory kneeling at the doorway waiting for me. She really has to stop doing the naked thing; it's killing me to keep myself from not looking at her. It was even harder to keep my voice from showing the stress I felt. Who would have thought about the amount of straining it would take to keep my body from wanting her? Not me! I had never wanted anyone before, but I definitely wanted Bella. I stared at the ceiling and rubbed her head with my hand. I did not want her to think she had done something wrong. Yet, she surprised me again when she leaned her head against my hip and nuzzled against my jeans. No amount of control was going to stop my body from hardening under her touch. Knowing I could not do anything about it had my body screaming for more. Nevertheless, it was not going to get it, I would not allow that to happen.

I stepped back before I could spontaneously combust. "Isabella, get dressed, we are going home now. We will be back in a few days."

****

Bella's POV

It felt wonderful waking up on the Master this morning. I was having the most delightful dream about him. So when he told me we were going to the farm, I could not help but smile. In my dream, we were living back at the farm and walking around my crops, both of our faces were smiling and we were holding hands. I know it is only a dream, but it made me feel all fuzzy inside.

When I arrived downstairs after showering and dressing for the day, I instantly froze seeing the master with his arms around Esme. I was sure I had interrupted their mating, but when he explained that family did this and asked if I wanted hug Esme, I quietly said yes. I missed Stella hugging me, so when Esme put her arms around me, it felt so good that I never wanted to leave her arms, but then I heard the Master clear his throat, I jumped back sad at the loss. However, that was short lived because he said I could hug Esme anytime I wanted, which made me smile and I peeked up slightly to see Esme smiling too.

It was such a magnificent feeling being back on the farm. I know it is only for today, but I do not care, I was home, even if it was for just a short while. When the Master said I was free to roam, I did, it felt like the farm was welcoming me back. The feel of the plants and the flowers under my hands was glorious. The sensation of the grass between my toes sent shivers of delight up my spine. I could not help but dance to the sound of nature as the birds chirped and the wind blew the leaves, it was a tune I was use to hearing.

I could see the Master was watching everything I did, but he never said a word of discipline to me so I just went about the day, as I would have before. When the sun broke through, I could not help but gaze at him in all his sparkling glory. I cannot adequately describe the feelings that had suddenly started seeping out of my soul since the first moment I saw him, but whatever they were I liked them. I knew something was different about him, something inside of me told me he would keep me safe and well cared for forever. The way he looked at me was same the way the old Master would look at Stella.

Just thinking about her made me miss her more than I already did since she was always there to help me in the garden and prepared all our meals. We spent many hours reading together when she first arrived, that was until the old Master took the books away; he said they would corrupt me. However, that never stopped Stella when she could not teach me to read anymore she moved onto math. Math was not as bad I as thought it would be she made it fun by using our vegetables as counters. I had to remember that she had a new master, one who was like mine. She would have new friends; I have been secretly hoping that one day I would be able to be friends with the Cullen's, but I was not sure if it was possible to be friends with them, they are vampires. Could humans and vampires be friends?

When he went into the woods and did not come out, I feared the worst. Had I done something wrong and he left me? What had I done? I hoped as I ran to the house that if I was waiting like I was supposed to, that maybe he would come back and forgive me.

Once inside I shed my clothes and got into position, praying the whole time he would come back and see I was being good. When the door opened, I wanted so badly to look up and see what his face said, but if I had already made him mad, I did not want to make it worse. Ultimately, it did not matter because the second his hand touched my hair I knew we were okay. I made sure he knew I was sorry for whatever infraction I made by rubbing him back. I almost shivered at the feeling of his coldness surrounding my head, but I controlled it. I did feel something new, but before I had a chance to feel what it was the Master stepped back.

"Isabella, get dressed, we are going home now. We will be back in a few days," _we were?_

Thankfully, he had forgiven me entirely and was willing to bring me back again. It was a great relief off my shoulders knowing I would not have to grovel for forgiveness.

I made sure to sit perfectly still on the ride home. He did make a stop at a small store on the way home, but I did not see what he bought from my head down position. However, whatever it was, he chuckled about it, so he must really like it. When we pulled in, I heard Alice giggling from the front porch. As he opened my door, he instructed me to follow him to the kitchen and I did. Tonight was different; he stopped at the vegetables and placed a small knife on the counter.

"Isabella, you will be preparing your own dinner tonight just like when you were on the farm, will that be a problem?"

"No Master, it will not be a problem," I said confidently.

"Good, then begin," he stepped back and I stepped forward taking over my dinner preparations.

When everything was cut and on the plate, I cleaned up. I did not want Esme coming in and yelling at me as she had done to the Master yesterday.

"Eat, Isabella then I want you to take a bath and meet me in the bedroom to pack." _Pack? He was sending away? What did I do?_

I thought I had been forgiven, I guessed wrong. I only picked at my dinner I had officially lost my appetite. I was fighting to keep my tears in as I ascended the stairs to his room. I froze when I opened the door and saw a large bed covered with the white linen I had picked out yesterday. So that is why he was sending me away, he had found a mate. She was probably someone beautiful like him, a vampire. It was all I could do to grab my sleep clothes he insisted I needed and went to take my bath. I do not know why I was so devastated that he did not want me here. I just wish I knew what I did wrong, and then I could apologize promising to never to do it again.

Once the tub was filling, I crawled in and just let myself fall to pieces. I knew they could hear much better than us, but I figured the water would cover the sound of my sobs. As soon as I had done as I was told, I exited the bathroom to find the Master sitting on his new bed.

"Why were you crying Isabella?" He asked harshly, startling me.

"I expect you to answer me, why?" He demanded when I did not answer him.

"I don't want to go," I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"You don't want to go visit Stella?"

"No, I want to stay with you…"

"Isabella, do you think I am getting rid of you?" He gasped.

"Yes and I don't know what I did wrong…but I'll never do it again, whatever it was, I promise I won't do it again. Please…don't make me leave," I sobbed.

"Isabella, I am not getting rid of you. We are going to visit Stella and then we are coming home, together. I could never ever do that to you. I want you with me always, or for as long as you'll have me," he said as he pulled me in to his arms for the first time.

"I want you…forever," I whispered into his shoulder.

"Well…then, it's a good thing you're stuck with me," he chuckled, "Now, let's pack a few things, we should only be gone for about three or four days."

"As you wish, Master," I beamed with excitement.

I could not even describe the relief I felt as I started pulling out the clothes he requested. It sounded like we were going on a trip like the vacation's Stella use to tell me about. When her family was alive, they use to go and see so many wonderful places. Places I would never see like Disneyland or New York City. The thought of seeing Stella again sounded like the best vacation I could ever imagine.

"Isabella, do you like your new bed?" _My new bed?_

"Yes Master," I answered, but if that was my new bed did that mean he would not be in it with me or would he be staying in another room?

"I'm glad you like it, now crawl in here and get to sleep. We have a very long ride tomorrow," he said as he lay on one side of the bed while patting the other.

****

Edward's POV

Hearing her sobs from the tub sent my mind into a wild frenzy, all I could figure is that I pushed her too far today. Could I have given her too much freedom? My biggest fear was that she wanted her freedom to be at the farm without me. She finally stopped just before she had gotten out of the bath. It was all I could do to keep myself from busting down the door and demand to know what was going on. I really needed to get a grip on myself.

I tried to keep my voice flat when I asked why she was crying, but I do not think it came out that flat. I basically bit her head off. When Bella told me, her fears of me wanting to send her away, my heart broke. I had caused her undue worry when I failed to mention _we_ were packing for a trip. Rosalie was right, sometimes I was an idiot. I have to really pay more attention to what and how I say things going forward. Finally, I gave into the impulse to hold her; it felt so good holding her in my arms that I never wanted to let go. I now understood Esme's look, so I vowed from this moment, I would hold Bella "just because" to make her feel wanted and loved.

Sleep did not find Bella easily, she tossed and wiggled until she ended up on top of me and finally with one last sigh, she let sleep take her. I guess I figured once she had a bigger bed she would enjoy her space, but I was mistaken, yet again. When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I correctly guessed it was Charlie.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hi Edward, I need a favor, can you keep Bella away from the farm for while. I have the pack coming out in the morning to sweep the woods. I don't want Bella seeing that."

"Yeah, that's no problem. I was figuring as much, so I am taking Bella to see Stella for a few days. Hey…Charlie, should my family start packing? If the Feds are coming in, we need to leave you know that, right?"

"That's not a problem, right now they are convinced the subject has fled into Canada. As far as they are concerned, they only know about the three girls found alive. They think that is the end of it. I will try to find anyone who might be buried here, but in all honesty, I do not think we find many. However, I can at least notify each family as we identify the clothing from the missing person's reports, but that will take awhile so the Feds will not see it. It could take weeks or months to go through them all."

"Thank you Charlie, I am sorry we didn't find out about him sooner, we would have stopped him had we known."

"I know you all would have, hell…he was living just a few miles away and none of us put it together either. Take care of my girl and I'll see her soon."

"You know I will and I'll call when we get back. Good night Charlie."

****

Charlie's POV

I waited until 7 pm to head out to the farm. Mark had no idea why I was going out there. I just said I wanted to see the place for myself and make sure nothing went unchecked before the Cullen's bought the place and removed everything. Even without streetlights, I had no problem finding the place.

Seeing the dilapidated house in person sent a shiver up my spine and made me cringe. With flashlight in hand I headed inside, I could not hide the horror-stricken face I was making. My baby lived in this filth for ten years? This was where he beat my child into submission. As I walked around the first floor, it was all I could do not to throw up and bolt back outside. However, I had a job to do and with the first floor sweep clean, I headed for the second floor. The second floor was covered in dust and cobwebs not to mention the many broken windows. It was no wonder they did not finish sweeping the rooms up here, they were completely blocked with broken furniture. The report had said that the rooms were declared clean since the dogs had found no explosives, drugs or decompositions. Not clean enough if you ask me. Even though the sheriff and his men from the neighboring county are going to join my men on Monday to remove everything for a final search, I still think they should have done more.

*Nestled in the corner of the room, I saw the trunk in question. Thankfully, Edward had told me what I was looking for and I held my breath as I opened the trunk. I closed my eyes and exhaled, it was worse than I feared. Layer upon layer of ladies attire stack neatly in by what looked like the timeline of his abductions. Most of them had dried blood on them; some had more, some had less and a few looked like they were torn off. I froze the instant I saw the little pink dress; she was wearing it the day my nightmare began. I'll never forget having to give its description over and over to the search parties. Even for a vampire, Alistair was one despicable creature. It was going to take awhile for us to figure out who they belonged to, but in the end, I would help as many families as I could find closure.

After calling Edward, I felt a little better knowing Bella would not be around for the search of the property. She seemed afraid of the wolves when she had seen them. Sam agreed to bring in the pack at 8 am. That left me in for a long sleepless night.

****

A/N So I hope you liked it, I hope I answered a few questions and I hope I didn't upset anyone…reviews are always nice especially when you're not telling me off!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does!**

**! Remember the * means the paragraph could be difficult to read so don't if you're sensitive to violence, most people won't have a problem but I worry about that do !**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

As promised, Jake was walking up our driveway with his duffle bag in hand at five minutes to seven. I was glad that at least he dressed for the occasion; I do not think I wanted to explain to Bella about the wolf in the back seat or worse. 'Hey Isabella, don't worry about the naked Indian in the backseat, he's cool,' yeah that was not a sentence I wanted to utter to her in the near future, if ever. He did not come alone; Sam accompanied him on the walk.

"Edward, I just wanted to say thanks for taking Jake to see Stella, as well as getting him to come to me. I knew he was hiding something when he refused to phase," I shook the hand he extended.

"It was my pleasure and I think this might be good for all involved."

_"You might be right."_ Sam thought to himself.

"Hey…Jake, do me a favor, no phasing around Bella. She was petrified of you guys when we rescued her from Alistair," I pleaded with my eyes.

"No worries Edward, unless we get mugged by a rabid bloodsucker, I won't phase," he chuckled and clapped me on the back.

He grabbed a seat on the porch while I went to retrieve Bella from the kitchen. She had prepared her own basket for the ride and it looked like she was packing for four people. She was probably worried she'll starve. Little did she realize that Jake could eat what she packed as a snack and then eat a full meal meant for three Emmett-sized people.

"Isabella, take the basket to the car and wait for me," I had a surprise to ready for the trip. When I went to join her, she was frozen on the porch shaking, "Isabella, what's wrong?" I said as I took her into my arms.

Her eyes were locked onto Jacob, who looked dumbstruck by her reaction to him. She stuttered, "He's…one…wolf?" Now, I was confused. How did she know that?

"Isabella, tell me how you knew that?" Jake just shrugged and swore in his head that he didn't tell her.

"The old Master said to stay away from everyone in the tribe. He said they would eat us after they tortured us," I hugged her tighter when she started shaking harder.

"No Isabella, it was a lie. He helped us rescue you and Stella from Alistair; he is a friend and would never hurt you or Stella. You can always count on him to protect you if I am not here," _yeah…that was the wrong thing to say._

"Why…wouldn't you be here?" she sobbed into my shirt.

"Isabella, I am not going anywhere without you, I promise, but you need to know he's on our side," I pulled her chin up so she was looking at my eyes.

"You promise…," she breathed easier as I wiped away her tears.

"Yes, I promise. Now, let's go see Stella, it's a long ride," I ghosted my fingers across her cheek lovingly.

Just like Emmett, Jake took up most of the backseat leaving just enough room for Bella's food basket. It took almost ten hours to cover the 1500 miles to the Denali's, so we arrived at 6:30 in the evening. Since I had called before we left, they were expecting us though I did keep the imprinting out of the conversation, considering that was a discussion that needed to be done in person. Everyone came out onto the porch when they heard our approach. Since Bella had never been here before, she did not realize we had arrived until we stopped. I could see she was holding her breath waiting to hear the magic words. When I got out, I could see Eleazar was waiting to give the same words to Stella.

"Go to her Isabella," her head shot up and she dashed across the yard only stopping when she threw herself into Stella's waiting arms.

It was an awesome sight to see. Jake joined me in staring at them in the yard. I could see he was fighting the urge to go and see Stella. After a full five minutes, the girls parted and waited for someone to tell them what to do.

"Stella, I think Isabella might like to come in and eat, please help her with that."

"Yes Master," she answered, but Bella did not move.

"Isabella, go inside with Stella for dinner, I will see you shortly," Eleazar was wondering about our visit in his thoughts.

Once they were out of hearing range, it was time to talk. "Eleazar, the reason we came was because Jake here imprinted on Stella the day Irina left the hospital with her. I know this is a bit of a shock…"

"BIT OF A SHOCK! That is a vast understatement, don't you think! So…what happens now?" He was envisioning losing Stella, and was beside himself, because now thought of her as a daughter.

"Whatever she will let happen, with imprinting, I will be whatever she needs me to be, I have no choice in the matter," Jake just shrugged and let his words sink in.

"Okay, so…if she says leave her alone you will?"

"If she wants nothing to do with me, I will sit back and protect her from the trees, but I won't be able to leave her," they all nodded, but their thoughts were only of what was best for Stella.

They took the news well considering they had just found out Jake would be staying now that he had seen her. She had not yet looked at him, like Bella, she kept her head down even when walking. We listened in on the happy conversation as Bella told Stella about her trip to the farm and of her new bed. Stella's thoughts only showed a small hint of jealousy, but overall she was happy that Bella was doing okay.

**Bella's POV**

"Do you miss him Stella?"

"Not as much as the first night. It's getting easier, but I still feel like I am missing something. I can't explain it correctly, but I feel like there is someone out there for me and I just haven't found him yet," she whispered.

"You will, is your new master good to you?"

"Yes, they are all nice here, and Master doesn't require walks alone like before so it's even better. The women are very nice and they took me shopping for clothes and things."

"Shopping was scary; I've never done that before, oh…but guess what? We found the treat, can you believe it, and they even bought me one!"

"Really? I haven't gotten one yet; maybe you're doing better than me…"

"I know you will, have you told them about them?" She just shrugged and shook her head.

Our conversation was put on hold while we sat down and ate. It was then I decided next time Edward said I could talk freely I would ask about getting a treat for Stella, she looked like she could use one. After we cleaned up, we sat at the table talking just as we did on the farm, until Edward came in. I could hear he was carrying something, but could not see what. Then I saw it, he slid a treat and spoon under my nose, but more importantly, Stella got one from her master too. I peeked up to see she was just as excited as I was.

"Eat the treats ladies or they will melt," Edward chuckled.

We did not need to be told twice, Stella was beaming as she ate hers. She looked happy; I only hoped she felt happy. Once all the treats were gone, the Masters led us into the living room to sit with them.

"Isabella, sit with me," Master called out as I entered, so I went straight for the patch of rug near his feet. When he scooped me up and placed me next to him, I relaxed. I was proud of myself for not yelping as I once had when he would do that.

"Stella, please look up, I would like to introduce you to Jacob Black, but you may call him Jake. You will speak as openly as you wish," out of the corner of my eye, I could see she was in awe of him.

"Hello Stella, it is a pleasure to meet you," he looked fascinated by her.

"Hello Jake," she blushed. Hey, why did she blush?

"Would you like to sit on the porch and talk?" Jake asked her.

"That would be a nice change from hiding in your room Stella, why don't you join him on the porch. I am sure Edward would like to get Bella settled in upstairs," Eleazar instructed.

"Yes Master," she replied as she followed Jake outside.

Why did they all want to be alone with her? What did they do when they were alone? All these questions kept coming up, but no one answered them. I had once followed Stella when she went for a walk with the old master. I didn't see what the whole putting your mouth together thing was all about, but they both seemed to like it. I had to leave before I was discovered because I knew the old master did not like his mating interrupted, I learned that the hard way once.

"Come Isabella, let's get you settled before bed," I followed when Edward got up.

"Edward, Stella's room is next to your old room, so she will be comfortable in there," I could feel the fear rising from deep in my stomach; we were not going to sleep as we usually did.

I dragged my feet the whole way to the third floor, dreading the inevitable. He placed my bag on the floor near Stella's bed, "Isabella, you can move around freely when you are in here. I will see you in the morning," he said and went to drop off his bag in the room next door.

I did not move I just stood there staring at the bed. I don't really know how long I stood there; I do know that when Stella came in, I was still rooted to my spot. "Bella are you alright? You look scared, are you?"

Was I? I don't know what I was. The thought of not sleeping on Edward horrified me, so I guess I was scared. She took my hand and tried to get me to walk towards the bed, but I refused. This was not my home and that was not my bed. Edward must have heard her because he knocked on the door and asked to see me.

"Isabella have you been standing here the whole time? Please answer me."

"Yes Master," I whispered.

"Why? I told you, you could move around as you wished," he brought his hand up to my face, rubbing my cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I didn't want to Master," I quickly replied.

"Oh, okay…then I think it's time you get to bed," he stepped back and gestured towards the bed.

Reluctantly, I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom. After taking off my clothes, I sat on the side of the tub, but could not find the desire to move again. So many things were running through my head that I did not know where to begin. Jake seemed like a nice man from what I learned on the ride here, but why was he here?

"Bella, can I come in?" When I did not answer, she came in anyways.

"Bella, what's wrong? Don't you want to see me?"

"Yes…but, I am confused. Why do all the men want to be alone with you? Is that why we are here, so my master can be alone with you too? What do you do when you're alone with them?"

"Oh…Bella, I - I, it's just…um, well you see," she sighed, "I'm not sure I can explain that, I think your master will have to explain that to you. I can tell you, I do not want to take your master from you and I can only hope he does not want to…never mind, we will talk about this tomorrow. I am going to bed, are you coming?" I shook my head I needed more time alone.

By the time I exited the bathroom Stella was asleep, so I went to ask Edward what she would not tell me. The lights were out so the only light was from the hallway. I could see his form lying motionless on the bed, and as I crept in his head snapped towards me, he was less than happy to see me. I felt scared.

**Edward's POV**

I listened in when Bella and Stella were talking in the bathroom; it made me see I would have to figure out what to say to her. She was getting curious in areas I really did not want to discuss yet. I mean it really should not surprise me that her hormones were kicking in and she'd have questions, but I was hoping they would wait until she was retrained. Also, she clearly didn't understand what went on with Stella and her walks, thinking that there was something wrong with her. I knew this was going to be a discussion from hell that I couldn't avoid. When she tiptoed out of the room, I had a feeling she was looking for her comfort zone and I was her comfort zone. If I could have fainted, I would have because when I looked up; there stood Bella in all her naked glory.

"No, Isabella! You can't be walking around naked!" I flashed to her with the blanket in my hands from my bed and wrapped it around her.

It broke my heart when she started crying and ran for the stairs. She did not understand how much it hurt me to see her in that state of undress. I could not control my body's urges when she was naked. I gave chase to find her heading out the front door and into the yard. I tried to get her to listen to me, but she just shook her head and kept walking. It was the first time she did not obey me. When she climbed into the Volvo, I joined her against her wishes.

"Isabella, please let me hold you, you're upset for the wrong reasons," I pleaded and tried unsuccessfully to embrace her.

"NO! You want to hold Stella, just like everyone else!" She hissed through her teeth.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to touch Stella. Jesus…Isabella, when are you going to figure out you're the only one I want to hold!"

"You want to hold me Master?" She looked shocked by the idea.

"More than anything in this world, but you are not ready right now," if I did not relax my grip I was going to break the steering wheel in half.

"Why not Master?" I gasped at her and the question.

"Because - you're not - that's why," I stuttered out.

"Humph, then why is Stella? Why does Stella get all the comfort?"

"She doesn't get mine, my love is already taken by you Isabella," I could tell she did not believe me by the way she shook her head.

"You're just saying that so I will behave, I know my punishment will be massive for my outburst, but I don't care!" She sounded like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

I really do not know what came over me, but I cupped her face in my hands and started moving us towards each other. When I went to whisper in her ear, she suddenly turned her head and placed her mouth against mine. I was official flabbergasted, but I did not move, I waited for her to move away. She did not back away; instead she started moving her lips slowly against mine. Of course, my lips took over and joined her against my wishes. It killed me to push her away and she did not seem too happy with it either.

"Come here, you need to listen to me. I know you do not know what it means to be mates yet, and I will tell you in time, but for now, you just need to know…you are my one and only mate. I will never see Stella as that, I will never touch her in any way, shape or form, or anyone else for that matter," she nodded and leaned into my embrace finally.

"Master?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Master, please don't hurt me too badly…when you punish me tonight, I promise I won't misbehave again," she said with her head down so her chin was touching chest. As if I would ever considering laying anything but a loving hand on my angel.

"Isabella, I am not going to punish you for having feelings, even when they are confused, but I would ask you never to run away from me again, it frightened me to think you could have gotten hurt out here alone. I would also like if don't understand something that you ask me," I lifted her chin with my finger so I could beg her with my eyes.

"I promise Master…I won't run away again and I will ask if I don't understand something," she seemed to beg back with her eyes.

"Good…now I think it's time we head back upstairs, its way past your bedtime," when I went to grab the door handle, she stopped me.

"Master, I liked when I put my mouth on yours, it made me feel warm and fuzzy all over," she giggled and it was the best sound I had ever gotten her to make. I loved hearing it.

"I liked it too Isabella, but you shouldn't really be doing things like that yet," I rubbed her blushing cheek as it turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"Why Master? Stella was younger than me when…"

"When what?" I demanded as she shook her head adamantly.

"Isabella, you need to tell me, because if I don't know, how can I properly answer you? What you're hiding?" I slightly growled since I was desperate to know.

"When…I saw the old master and Stella doing it,"_ Oh My God! What had she seen?_

"Doing what exactly?" I tried not to raise my voice, but I was pretty sure my panic had slipped through.

"I followed Stella once, when she went on her walk. I saw them putting their mouths together before I ran back to the house," she shrugged as I let out a heavy breath.

"Since you have already seen and done it, I will tell you, it's called kissing and mates do it to show they care for one another," I could see she had a question.

"Master, if I am your mate and mate's kiss…"

"You want to know, why I don't kiss you?" She was peeking up at my lips again.

"Yes Master," I had to suppress my groan when she sucked in her lower lip.

"Isabella, I wanted to kiss you, but didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you. However, now that I know you do, I will kiss you more often, but only if you promise not to walk around naked anymore," she vigorously nodded her head in agreement and I could see her smiling. Okay, kissing I could live with and she needed to know that I did want her, oh god did I want her.

Thankfully, she did not push for more information as I think I hit my limit for the evening, okay probably the next six months, I was officially spent. I carried her upstairs and she froze when I reached Stella's door, but I did not stop, instead we went into my room. I really did not expect her to make it all night in Stella's room, but I had to give her a chance to try. I had half a mind to get her pajamas, but the minute I laid down, she snuggled on top of me and fell asleep instantly. As promised, I kissed her on the forehead as she slept. I tried to get the comforter around her the best I could, but it wasn't working out too well. This was going to be a very long night.

**Jacob's POV**

The moment I saw her in the yard all the feelings from the first time I saw her seemed to magnify exponentially. She was absolutely stunning with the sun shining on her chestnut shaded hair. The only thing more distracting than that was watching all the bloodsuckers sparkling. Sam had told me they do that, but damn, it was flat out the most blinding sight I have ever seen.

It took every ounce of my self-control not to run over and grab her. All I wanted to do was protect her from them, but I had to keep reminding myself, they were doing what I wanted to do. I knew at that moment, I would not be leaving here anytime soon. I would swear Edward knew what I was thinking when he snickered. Once the girls were safely inside, Edward started talking to the coven or family, as they liked to be called.

"Eleazar, the reason we came was because Jake here imprinted on Stella the day Irina left the hospital with her. I know this is a bit of a shock…"

"BIT OF A SHOCK! That is a vast understatement, don't you think! So…what happens now?"

"Whatever she will let happen, with imprinting, I will be whatever she needs me to be, I have no choice in the matter," I shrugged and let them mull over my words a bit.

"Okay, so…if she says leave her alone you will?" as much as it would kill me, I had no choice here.

"If she wants nothing to do with me, I will sit back and protect her from the trees, but I won't be able to leave her," it was not a threat it was a promise.

I followed Edward to the trunk after everyone went inside. He surprised me when he pulled out a cooler packed with dry ice. He smiled when he dug down deep and pulled out two containers of chocolate ice cream.

"This is their treat, it's what Alistair gave them for being good," damn that was good information to have!

"Cool…so now, I know what to buy her," I nudged his shoulder with mine causing him to chuckle with me.

I never thought I would find a leech as a friend, but I did, Edward was definitely a friend. He was also a lot cooler than I thought possible. Man, could he drive! I hung back in the living room when he and Eleazar brought the girls their dessert, when they were done they came back.

"Isabella, sit with me," he called to Bella; she scurried in and sat at his feet. He scooped her up and sat her next to him; it amazed me how she just melted into him.

"Stella, please look up, I would like to introduce you to Jacob Black, but you may call him Jake. You will speak as openly as you wish," Eleazar told her.

"Hello Stella, it is a pleasure to meet you," I was instantly captured by her emerald colored eyes.

"Hello Jake," she blushed so beautifully.

"Would you like to sit on the porch and talk?" I asked her.

"That would be a nice change from hiding in your room Stella, why don't you join him on the porch. I am sure Edward would like to get Bella settled in upstairs," Eleazar instructed.

"Yes Master," her answer caused me to cringe. I do not know how Edward could stand being called the same name as that monster Alistair.

She followed me out to the swing on the front porch. I was a little unhappy that she sat on the opposite end of the swing, but since she would not look up, I doubt she saw it on my face.

"So…how do you like Alaska Stella?"

"It's very pretty here, and you?"

"I agree. Stella did you feel anything when you saw me?" I was desperate to know.

"Yes, but I can't explain it," she whispered.

"Yeah, I had the same problem explaining it. Do you know what I am?"

"Yes, you are a wolf. The old master told us about you, he said we should be afraid of you…but I'm not and I don't know why."

"You have nothing to fear from me, I would never hurt you Stella," she only nodded.

"Would it be alright with you if I stay here and get to you know you better?"

"Yes, I would like that, but I should go in now, I haven't seen Bella in days and I want to make sure she is okay," I grinned at her.

"I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams," I stood up as she did.

"You too, Jake."

Once she was safely inside, I ran for the tree line and phased. I needed to run off my nervous energy before I could crash in the extra bedroom Eleazar had generously given me.

**Bree's POV**

When he said we would be nomads, I actually thought we might leave the area, but so far we haven't. He did meet up with a few of his friends; I had recognized them from their visits to the farm. Master did not like them hanging around a lot so their visits were always quick. This master liked them much more and we traveled around the city with them some of the time. The first time we encountered them there was actually a small skirmish over feeding on me. Luckily, Master was triumphant with the help of the female. Apparently, she didn't want him touching me. Tonight we had yet to see them as we wandered around the abandon warehouses in the industrial area. When Master sat on a wooden crate, I knew what was coming next.

"Assume the position cow," he ordered as I scampered over quickly, dropping to my knees laying my chest across his knees and extending my arm.

"You do smell lovely tonight, tomorrow I will procure you some food, but tonight it's my turn to eat." He sampled the bouquet for a second before slicing through my wrist with his teeth.

I whimpered loudly as his way was much more painful than it had been with my last master. After only one gulp, he was interrupted by James and Victoria which caused him to drop me to the ground. It only took a second before I felt an indescribable fire burning through my veins. I screamed as it traveled up my arm towards my elbow, then my shoulder. I could hear their voices, but was unable to do anything other than scream.

"James, look what you've made me do, now she is useless. I hope this is worth the waste. Why exactly are we going towards Forks?"

"We have a new game to play; we're going hunting for wolves," he snickered evilly.

**Charlie's POV**

The only bright spot today was the knowledge that Bella wasn't here to see any of what happened at the farm. Sam showed up at as I requested with a few members of the pack. He had left a few on patrol since they had come across scents of two new vampires in the area. He was playing it safe in case they were not visiting the Cullen's. The pack started with the trunk hoping to find any scents they could follow. We eliminated three right off the bat, they belonged to Bella, Bree and Stella. I am not a man for showing a lot of emotion, but I almost cried when I took Bella's little dress into my hands. There was no question from the rips and blood, that he wasn't gentle when he brought her here.

"Charlie you couldn't have stopped him even if you were there. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah Sam, I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better. She looked to me to protect her and I wasn't there for her, but at least she's alive. Enough about that, are you ready?"

"Yeah we're ready to phase, so keep back and we'll let you know when we find something," I backed up as he ran forward and phased.

*Within seconds they were all phased and sniffing the ground. They were good when it came to tracking scents and from time to time they would help me locate lost hikers in the woods, but this wasn't going to be like those times, no one here was going to be found alive. I knew Paul was onto something when he went towards the barn; something was drawing him there. I followed him inside and when he started digging Jared joined us to help. The two of them stopped suddenly and backed away for me to see what they had unearthed. With the use of a shovel I removed the last of dirt covering the body. I could tell it was a female, she was buried face up and covered in slash marks, very deep ones at that. The deepest being the one that ran from one ear to the other. I could tell that she had not been there for more than a year. Of course, she was not wearing anything. Paul went to the trunk after taking his human form and sniffed out a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tank top. It was my best bet she would be a missing hiker.

"Thanks Jared, Paul that will bring a family some closure. Leave it be for now and I'll bring in the coroner once you all leave," I started shuffling through the missing hiker's reports to try and match the outfit.

I was lucky enough to find a match from ten month's ago. Ann Suffer was the name on the report; she had come from Seattle like Bree. She was eighteen with blonde hair and blue eyes. So it would seem Alistair didn't have a type.

By the end of the day, we had found the last grave, but this time she were buried under a grouping of trees and the remains were only skeletal, so the coroner would have to help figure out who she was, so that I would be able to sort out her story and find the family.

After the pack left, I remained behind waiting for the coroner to arrive. They didn't ask how I found them, but carefully removed the remains to be autopsied. It took most of the night, so I didn't fall into bed until after 3 am.

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!

Thanks Dazzleglo you always know what I need and when I need it! You're the best beta I could ask for!

****

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

The morning light breaking through the window woke me to the most beautiful sight. There lying under me was Master in all his sparkling magnificence. After last night, I thought he would be mad at me, but instead all I could see was his pearly white smile beaming down at me.

"Good morning Isabella, did you sleep well?"

"Yes Master, very well," I could not help but smile into his shirt when he kissed the top of my head.

"Isabella, please remember your promise before you climb out of bed," I bit my lip nervously and peeked under the blanket to see I was indeed still naked.

"Yes Master," I scrunched up the blanket around me before climbing off of him and scurrying off to Stella's room to dress.

She was also just waking up when I opened her door. I giggled when she sat up in bed, it would appear she also still likes to sleep naked. I dropped the blanket and ran for the bed. Once I was a foot away I jumped in, together we held hands and jumped up and down as we had when she first came to the farm. We were giggling so loud that we did not hear the knock on the door, but we did hear the gasp as Tanya proceeded to shoo us off the bed. Stella just laughed and dragged me into bathroom for a bath.

Like old times, she ran it at just the right temperature and motioned for me to get in the tub. Once I was settled in she began washing my hair and then my body. I use to tease her by calling her 'magic fingers' because she could do the most marvelous things when she would scratch my scalp. I melted against her hands and sighed as I relaxed.

"So…are you going to talk to your master today about your questions?" I shook my head causing her to frown at me.

"Why not Bella? He will explain things for you so you won't be confused," I sighed before I answered her.

"I already did last night and he said I am his mate, but that I have to wait until I am ready," I beamed at her.

"Waiting is good; do you feel the same about him?"

"I just know I feel so many things for him, but I don't know what they are yet," I looked up hoping she would elaborate.

"What are you feeling, maybe I could help you figure them out?" she asked as she rinsed the strawberry scented shampoo out of my hair.

"I feel safe and comfortable just being in the same room with him, also I was angry when I thought he wanted you to do what the old master used to do…"

"What do you mean, what did you see?" she asked shocked.

"Edward said it's called kissing," I smiled proudly.

"When did you see that?" she looked worried.

"A month after you started taking the walks, I followed you to see what you did with him," she gasped.

"Bella, you could have been caught, you can never do that again, the masters don't like being interrupted, and you remember what happened the last time you got caught…"

"Yes, Ann never came back…," it was painful to remember the screams coming from the barn that night I had walked in on them in the barn.

I had inadvertently walked in on the old master feeding on her, the master was furious when he sent me back to the house. However, not before I had a chance to see she was clutching her arm as she lay on the floor shaking violently. I never made it to the back door before the screams started and stopped. Stella tried to protect me from the master when he came in shortly after; it only got her hurt along with me.

I was sure he broke my jaw when he backhanded me to the floor. I do not know what hurt more, my face or the back of my head where it hit the wood floor. Nevertheless, that paled in comparison to the pain I felt when he kicked me and broke at least one of my ribs. I felt like a rag doll as he smacked and kicked me around the kitchen. By the time, he dragged me to the mattress; I did not even feel the hair he was pulling out, because there was just too much pain everywhere else. For the next week, I could not even walk to the bathroom by myself. Thankfully, Stella was there to piece me back together and mend my wounds because I do not think I would have survived if she had not been there.

"Bella…promise me, you will never walk in on a master again," she begged.

"I promise…," I whispered.

"What else do you feel for your master?"

"Confused sometimes, like when he says I can't walk around naked. Why doesn't he want me to be me?"

"Its not that honey, I am sure it's because he wants you to have the dignity you deserve," she took my hand in hers before she continued, "Before I went to the farm, I wore clothes all the time. The better made clothes were sold to the people who had more money and the better the person was valued," it started to make sense.

"So…it was like in the books you read me, princesses wore beautiful handmade gowns while everyone else wore scraps?"

"That's right, now you have a master who wants people to look at you better because to him, you are special," she grinned at me.

"So Wal-Mart, they make good clothes?"

"Well…they make okay clothes for some, but they are not designer clothes like Tanya bought me," even though I tried to smile it was hard to feel happy that Edward only valued me slightly more the than the old master.

"Any more questions?"

"No, not right now…" I shook my head.

"Good…now, my master likes for me to eat as soon as I get up, so let's get dressed so we can go have some breakfast," it was nice to see her smiling again as she wrapped me in a large fluffy white towel.

I cringed when she grabbed my bag off the floor. I did not want her to see the clothes that I had in it, because then she would know she was worth more than me. When she looked over the clothes, I knew what she was thinking. She did not say anything, but from the way she handled the clothes, she did not like them. Quickly, I tugged them away and walked into the bathroom to dress, that was a first…usually, I could do anything in front of her, but I felt inferior. She was still waiting for me when I came out sulking. Together we walked downstairs and I immediately went to sit at Edward's feet. When he started stroking my hair, I stopped caring what she thought of my clothes. They just did not matter; he was the only thing that mattered to me.

"Isabella, go eat breakfast then Jacob, Stella, you and I are going out to enjoy the day," I scurried behind Stella and together we started eating the leftovers from yesterdays car ride.

Once we were done, we joined them in the living room as they discussed what was on TV. Their rug was very comfortable compared to the floor at the farm, but I think Edward's living room rug was a prettier shade. I do not think Edward likes me sitting near his feet because every time I do, he picks me up and puts me on the couch next to him. I could not help but notice Stella did not sit on the floor anymore, when we entered the room, she sat in a chair by herself. Her master did not seem to mind it at all. I wonder if Edward would like it if I did that one day?

****

Sam's POV

__

"Paul…talk to me, what's going on?"

"They're back and have brought a friend," he sneered.

"Have they made any attempts to visit the Cullen's?"

"No, their nowhere near their house. They seem to be looking for something or someone."

"Paul, don't do anything stupid, back up is on the way!"

"Damn…Sam, you better hurry, it looks like they caught my scent, and the blond male

seems to be tracking me…"

"Run Paul towards the east, we're coming!"

There are as many good points to sharing a pack mind, as there are bad points too. Hearing everyone scramble to try to intersect the bloodsuckers spurred you on and broke your heart at the same time. 3:1 odds against Paul were not odds I liked to think about. Together we could decimate them, but we were scattered when they arrived as well as down by one with Jacob being in Alaska. Embry was the first to intersect with them; Paul was scrambling to keep the three of them off him. Thankfully, Seth was right behind Embry, but with so many of them scattered around someone was bound to get hurt. The blond male had a chance to sink his teeth in to Seth's shoulder when he got too close. Seth fell as if someone dropped a house on him, hearing him withering in pain as the rest of us finally caught up to them was agonizing.

With so many of us coming at them from all sides you could see the blond was looking for an getaway route, but we were not about to let that happen. Unfortunately for them, we corralled them into a circle of death that they were not going to be able to escape. Slowly, we inched forward when the male with the dreadlocks gave a valiant effort to crash through our lines, only he lost his head to Paul as he growled out his revenge for Seth's attack. One down, two to go, the blond showed his true colors when he literally threw the redheaded female into the jaws of Embry and Jared in his attempt to save his own life. Together they tore her in half before they ripped her limb from limb saving her head for last. They wanted her to see and feel everything they had done to her. In the end, the blond did end up escaping when we were distracted by his sacrifice. Charging at full speed we pursued him all the way to the Canadian border. We were fast, but he seemed faster as he sprang from tree to tree. He out maneuvered us at every turn as if he had a sense of where he needed to be in order to flee. While we chased after him, Leah carried her brother to the Cullen household in the hopes that Carlisle could do something to save her brother. I was less convinced that anything could be done since the legends said their venom was poisonous to us.

****

Carlisle's POV

When Alice said our futures just went black, I had a good idea what was coming our way, but I did not expect to see Leah carrying her brother to my doorstep. We were treading on thin ice when it came to the pack. I knew Charlie was on our side by allowing us to care for Bella, but Leah had a great deal of animosity towards us.

"Leah, what happened?" I rushed out as I greeted her in the yard.

"We were attacked by three bloodsuckers. I hope they weren't friends of yours," she sneered.

After a quick sniff I knew it was not anyone I had come in contact directly, but I did recognize it from the farm, "We don't know them, but they have been to the farm. They must have been friends of Alistair," I motioned for her to bring her brother into the house.

Emmett practically had to wrestle him away from her, "Come on girlie, just let go, you must want us to help or you wouldn't be here," she finally relented and released him to Emmett.

"Put him in my office, let's see what the damage is," I motioned for her to join me there.

I could see the bite on his shoulder, but their chemistry was something I was unfamiliar with, however, I was sure with a few tests I could see what was going on inside his body. I felt bad for her brother, but at the same time, I was secretly thrilled for a chance to see his physiology up close. After he was placed on the couch, I had Jasper strip him down so I could get a better look. Apart from the bite on his shoulder, he was relatively unharmed. The bite was already healing, but he was still screaming in pain. Once I drew the blood I needed, I let Leah hold his hand while I started running the necessary tests. Their vital fluid that kept them alive was fascinating to say the least. The one thing that stuck out the most was what the venom was doing to his system. It was rewriting his genetic codes, he was indeed changing, but what would that mean for his other half. Vampires are frozen in time and werewolves are ever phasing and when they stop they start aging, so where would that leave him?

****

Charlie's POV

It had been a long depressing week, especially after spending yesterday on the farm, so I decided to take a break from the daily drudgery and ride over to visit Bree Tanner in Seattle. I had tried to reach her by phone just after she left, but I got the distinct impression the father would rather I never called again. Right…like I would not check up on her. He definitely did not know me. That might be how the Seattle P.D. works, but I would not allow that to happen, plus…I was hoping to ask her some more about Bella.

When I arrived at her last known address, I was completely at a loss for words. There were three police cruisers and a coroner's van parked out front. After showing my credentials I was allowed to pass, the lead detective greeted me cautiously.

"Chief Swan, how can I help you?"

"I came to check on a victim from a recent abduction, her name was Bree Tanner," he nodded before he answered me.

"I can tell you this she's not here, and from what I can tell, she maybe gone again. Do you have the name of the suspects in the abduction?"

"No, we never got his name, all we did get from the victims was he had them call him

Master. The FBI has his description and they currently think he might be in Canada. May I ask who is the victim?"

"Tommy Tanner, Bree's father, it wasn't pretty from the looks of it, he was brutally beaten to a pulp. I don't think I have ever seen someone with so many broken bones in my life. I mean damn, the killer snapped his neck with their bare hands," he shook his head before continuing, "There is blood in the girls room so it might be possible that 'the Master' came back looking for her. The neighbors said that when Bree was here he beat her on a regular basis, maybe he came to retrieve her and found him beating her," he looked at me expectantly.

"I haven't heard he was in the area, but I doubt he would comeback knowing we are after him. I am sure your CSI's will be able to ascertain if he was in the house. However, I think it is highly unlikely. Here's the card for the FBI agent in charge of the case," he seemed to be analyzing what I had just said.

"Right, well…if that's all, I need to get back to work. Thanks for the card," after a quick handshake; I was walking away with more questions than answers.

There was a nagging thought rattling around in my mind and only one person who could answer it, "Sam, its Charlie, what's going on?"

"It's not good Charlie, Seth's been bitten by a nomad leech. Carlisle is looking after him as we speak, so I hope you're right about trusting them," he sighed heavily.

"I trust you, don't I? I wouldn't leave my only child to their care if I didn't trust them?"

"Right…I guess you wouldn't. So, how's everything in Seattle?"

"Not great, Bree's father has been murdered and she is nowhere to be found, from the sounds of it, I think we might have another problem on our hands," I hinted.

"Okay, well…right now we need to be here, so once the cops are done there, we'll make a trip there to check it out. I need to check on Seth, so I'll see you when you're back for the address," he hung up with that.

****

Edward's POV

Together Jacob and I escorted Stella and Bella out for a walk around the local town near the Denali's home. Bella was slightly off, but I could not put my finger on the exact cause. When we stopped at a café for lunch Bella became extremely anxious, she could not stop fidgeting in her seat.

"Isabella, what wrong?" She would not speak to me; instead she just shook her head.

I leaned in so no one but those at our table without extra hearing could hear me, "Isabella, tell me what is wrong now," I demanded.

"I'm scared Master, what if I…," I knew what she was thinking.

"Isabella, the only way you could disappoint me would be if you didn't enjoy yourself. This trip is about you enjoying your visit with Stella," she looked so cute biting her lip and nodding.

To help ease her stress when the waitress came I ordered a vegetarian sandwich for myself and a basic salad for Bella along with bottled waters for us both. I was going to have to ask Alice if the clothes she ordered for her the other night had arrived, since these did not seem comfortable, because she kept tugging at them. As predicted she ate the salad dry, but not the sandwich, so I had it wrapped to go incase she changed her mind later. Our next stop was an unbelievable empty clearing hidden deep within the woods a few miles from the house. I wanted a place where Bella could run free with Stella, but I also wanted to talk to Stella alone. Jake was going to help me do it, but I was not positive I liked his plan, it sounded scary to me. Once we arrived in the clearing, I laid out a blanket and sat down giving Jake his chance to see if his plan would work.

"So…ladies, do you want to see a friendly werewolf up close? I promise no growling," he smirked as Stella eagerly nodded her head; Bella on the other hand was standoffish.

"Isabella, he won't hurt you, he just wants to show you he's safe to be around. Not to mention I would have to kill him if he ever drooled on you," It was my turn to smirk.

"Ohhh…who's afraid of the sparkly vampire in the field, I didn't think so. Okay, stay here ladies and I'll be right back, you can't miss me, I'll be the big reddish colored fur ball," he called out as he headed for the trees.

Bella had already started inching backwards towards me when he came out very slowly. Stella showed no fear, walked right up to him and started scratching the fur behind his ear. He was purring up a storm, problem, I was forced to endure the mental pictures of his desire to mate with Stella, that just isn't right! When he started nudging her legs, she took the hint and straddled him like a horse. Grabbing onto the scruff of his neck, she steadied herself before he made a few laps around the clearing. The clearing filled with the high-pitched shrieks of pleasure.

"Isabella, he would like to give you a ride too, if you're up to it…," She bit her lip, but otherwise looked like she might like to try it.

I sauntered up to her and led her over to where Stella was disembarking. When she saw me run my hand over his fur, she followed suit. She let out a sharp yelp when I quickly picked her up and placed her on his back where his human hips would be. Jake was smart and started off very slowly, even with her head still cast down; I could see she was smiling. Now was my chance to be alone with Stella.

"Stella, I need to talk to you about Isabella," like Bella, she would not look at me.

"I would do anything for Bella," I smiled, hopeful.

"What does Isabella need from me?"

"I don't understand the question, she needs whatever you deem necessary," I sighed in frustration.

"Stella, I want to be the best master for her, but I don't know what she wants or likes. Please tell me what I can do to make her happy," if her smile was any indication of how she felt, I would say she was pleased that I cared so much.

"Read to her sir, she always liked when I did that before he took the all the books away," from the way she called me 'sir' I would say she still was not ready to call me by my name.

"That's a great place to start, what about food?"

"She never strays from vegetables and fruits or the occasional treat, not since she got sick after we ate pasta and bread for a week straight because it was all the master brought us," she shrugged.

"I see…I will have Carlisle look into that further, so far to sum it up, she likes bath not showers, she gets sick when she eats grains and she likes books, is there anything else I

can do to make her happy?"

"Better clothes, I didn't realize when she asked about them. I told her Wal-Mart's clothes were only okay, but not as good as what I got from Tanya," you could see the guilt written all over her face, she didn't mean to hurt Bella's feelings, but she had accidentally.

"We have already ordered her new clothes; Wal-Mart was just a way to see what fit and see what she liked. We never meant for her to feel inferior either. Thank you Stella, I will make sure to rectify that when we get home," when I patted her hand I heard the one sound I never wanted to hear, Bella's gut wrenching scream.

I shot up to see she had fallen off Jake's back. I was furious as I raced to her side. Jake was just as confused as I was until he replayed what happened in his head. Bella had just let go when she looked over at me, only to see me touching Stella's hand. Seeing her lying there unmoving broke my heart, I did this to her. She had already warned me that she was worried that I would want Stella as a mate and I had promised not to touch her. A promise I unintentionally broke, but nonetheless broke. Relief washed over me when her eyelashes started to flutter open.

"Isabella, are you alright?" When she locked her eyes on me I saw something I never wanted to see there _hate. _She hated me for breaking my promise.

As fast I saw it, it was gone and replaced by nothing, absolutely nothing. I had never witnessed anyone show no emotion, but there it was looking me in the face. It was as if she was in comatose state, she would not look at any of us. She was just staring off across the grass and refused to even as much as blink. She did not even respond when I picked her up to carry her back to the car. I crawled into the back seat cradling her as Jake took the keys and drove us back to the house. Everyone was staring when we pulled up and I walked through the house with her in my arms. I left the explanation for Jake; I needed to solve this problem with Bella. Only I had no clue what I was going to do to fix it.

"Isabella, please look at me," I begged, but got no response.

"Isabella, I know what you're thinking and it wasn't like that, I am not interested in Stella in that way. I was wrong to touch her after I said I wouldn't and I did, for that I am sorry, ever so sorry. I should never have touched her even if I was only saying thank you to her," still nothing from her.

I kneeled on the floor next to her side of the bed and stroked her hair, "I love you Isabella, and I do not desire anyone but you. Please come back to me, I need you," I cupped her face in my hands and gently kissed her as she closed her eyes.

I stopped kissing her unresponsive lips when my phone vibrated in my pocket, "Yes Alice," I snapped.

"What did you do to her?"

"I promised, I…," she cut me off.

"I know what you promised her, but what I can't see is how you broke it," she snarled into the phone.

"I patted Stella's hand as I thanked her for answering some questions about Bella," I cringed when she screamed into the phone.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I am, but is there anything I can do to make this right?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything, especially with Jake there, I'll call you if I see anything," then she hung up on me.

I did the only thing I could do; I crawled into bed and pulled her on top of me. I needed to feel her close since I had no idea how much longer I would be able to after she came out of her state. I spent the rest of the night under her, feeling warmth and letting her dominate my every move completely. For the first time in my life I was the submissive, _her_ submissive.

****

A/N Okay folks its that time again to tell me how you liked it, YES I really want to know!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!

Thanks Dazzleglo I know I say it every chapter but that's only because its true, You are AWESOME!

****

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 10

Seth's POV

I thought the pain I felt the first time I phased was the worst thing possible, I couldn't have been more wrong. The real pain began after the nomad sunk his teeth into my shoulder. The best description I can come up with is that it felt like someone had injected battery acid into my veins. That burning feeling deep under the skin, where nothing you could do would ease it. I felt like I was being roasted alive from the inside out. I am certain the screams I was hearing were coming from me. I could feel Leah touching me, but I shied away considering the burning under my skin was bad enough without her billion degree hands on me were not helping the matter.

Carlisle's voice was the one thing that kept me sufficiently grounded and able understand what was happening. He would constantly explain to me what I was experiencing so I would not be scared. Yeah right, I was beyond scared, I was totally petrified! We always thought a bite from a vampire would be fatal because that is what the legends said, oh how wrong they were.

"You're almost there Seth, hold on, we're all here for you," I could not help but wonder if that included my father when Carlisle said that.

"Hold on kiddo, it's almost over now. The doctor say's you're in the last few hours," my mom's here?

The last hours were the worst of the worst, the burning amplified to the point where I was begging for death and I meant it! When my heart took off like a stallion at the derby, I knew I was close to the finish line. That was when things started to get a little fuzzy; my memories were not as sharp as they use to be. I knew I had a family, but their faces were now blurry. I remember having friends, but I could not tell you their names.

"The end is here, everyone is going to have to step back and give him a large berth," I heard someone say as I felt the last three thumps of my heartbeat sound off in my chest.

I found when I opened my eyes nothing had changed too dramatically, sure my sight and hearing were slightly better, but the speed was the same so the only exceptions were the burning feeling in my throat, that was very unpleasant and the fact that I could hear the pack's collective mind even in human form. When I looked around the room, I saw everyone staring at me waiting for something to happen. The only two people I did not see were my parents. WHY weren't they here?

"Seth, are you alright?" I had to concentrate to remember who was speaking, then it hit me, it was Sam.

"Yeah, I'm good, where are my parents? I hear my mom, but I don't see her," I scanned the room again searching for the blurry face I remembered.

"She's at home. Seth do you know what has happened to you?" She was easier to remember, my sister Leah.

"Yeah, it's a bit fuzzy, but its still there, I can hear Brady and Colin outside running patrols, their memories are helping me to see it better," I shrugged, but the fact that they were gawking at me didn't go unnoticed.

"Leah, why isn't mom and dad here?"

"Seth, we should talk about this later, you really should hunt to soothe the thirst," Carlisle was trying to change the subject and that just pissed me off.

"WHY, aren't they here?" I sneered; I was getting angrier by the second.

"Calm down Seth, they are human. You can't be around them for a while, not until we get your thirst under control," right, did not think about that one.

"Come on kid, I'll show you the ropes. The pack's going to head out and secure an area before we set you loose," the biggest said.

"I think introductions are necessary, since I wasn't given your names the last time we met," I very well could not walk around calling him 'big guy.'

Carlisle quickly pointed out everyone in turn before Emmett pointed to the door and I followed the pack out into the yard. Once they phased I could hear all of them scrambling to keep the area clear for me. I took a moment to look at my reflection in the window and with a few exceptions, I still looked the same, sure, my skin was paler, my features were more defined, but even my eyes were the same color with only a hint of maroon around the edges. I half expected them to be red or gold since all the vampires I remember meeting had either one.

Once the pack called out in their minds that they were ready, I started running, the speed was nice. We were fast as wolves, but not as fast in human form. It's was pretty cool to be fast in both ways, it would definitely come in handy, but that single thought made me realize I had no idea if I could still phase. As soon as I thought about it, it just happened. One second I was running as a vampire the next I was charging in wolf form. Well…that was good to know.

"Seth, if you would be so kind as to phase back so we can teach you the finer skills of hunting," Carlisle requested.

Once they pointed out the differences between hunting as a wolf and as a vampire, I was ready to give it shot. Finding the scents of the herd of deer a mile away was as easy as ever, so I shot off in their direction with everyone leaving me plenty of room to maneuver. Just hearing their heartbeats and the smell of their wonderful aroma pushed me even faster. I needed their blood and I would not be denied, so without stopping, I ran directly to the center of the herd and tackled the largest bull to the ground. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins sent me into a frenzy and without a second thought I tore through the fur and flesh of its neck like a knife through butter. The reward was worth the wait as I felt the hot, thick delicious blood run down the back of my throat.

After another bull and a doe I was ready to head back and shower, boy…did I need one I was covered in blood. It was smeared from my mouth to my chest; there was even some in my hair. The heckling from the pack started to piss me off again. I really did not need any crap out of them, they had no idea how it feels to wake up as your own worst enemy. I had hoped to see my parents when I got back, but they still had not come to see me so I followed Jasper up to the bathroom where they had clothes laid out for me. It felt good when I was finally cleaned and dressed. Carlisle was waiting for me when I went back downstairs. I really wanted to thank him before I left; instead, I was informed that would not be happening.

"Seth, you can't go back to the reservation. I am sorry, but it won't be permitted," who did he think he was telling me I couldn't go home!

"Seth, its not us telling you, you cant go home, the pack is under strict orders not to let you back in," that made no sense even if I was a vampire now, I was still part of the pack, they were my people, my family!

"WHO ordered it Jasper?" I demanded loudly now that my frustration was growing again.

"Your father and the other elders," Carlisle answered.

"MY father? Why doesn't he want me to come home?"

Carlisle hesitated before he answered, "He said you're not his son anymore, as far as he is concerned you're dead…," his words forced me to my knees as I let out a feral growl from every fiber of my being.

****

Bella's POV

Riding on Jake's back was actually fun, at first I was a little scared, but Edward said it would be fine. And it was, but I kept peeking up to see if Edward was still okay and for the first few times around, everything was going very well until I peeked up and saw Edward holding hands with Stella. HE PROMISED HE WOULD NOT TOUCH HER! Yet…there he was holding her hand! This was not jealousy like last night, this was beyond furious. They both said they did not want to be mates to each other, but there they were sitting on the blanket right in front of me smiling and flaunting their affections at

me. I screamed out in frustration from just knowing they had betrayed me.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had released my grip on Jake's neck. The impact stung, but that paled in comparison to the visions that kept playing out in my head. Even in the darkness I could picture them laughing and kissing in the clearing. When I finally opened my eyes, it was Edward I saw and at first I was relieved, but then there she was staring over his shoulder at me.

"Isabella, are you alright?" I could not answer him instead; I looked away watching the blades of grass dancing in the breeze.

She wanted what was mine and I hated her for it. Even with my eyes open the darkness returned blinding everything from my sight. It was just me and the gaping hole where my heart had once been. My body would not even respond when he lifted me up and brought me back to the car. I felt numb; I found none of the comfort in his arms that I had felt just this morning.

"Isabella, please look at me," I could barely hear him through the fog in my head.

"Isabella, I know what you're thinking and it wasn't like that, I am not interested in Stella as a mate. I was wrong to touch her after I said I would not and I did, for that, I am sorry, so very sorry. I never should have touched her even if I was only saying thank you to her," what he said was not making any sense to me. If he did not want to be her mate why was he touching her? What was he thanking her for?

"I love you Isabella, and I do not desire anyone but you. Please come back to me, I need you," he loves me? But he…?

I felt him under me, but I could not make my body respond. I was struggling to find my way out, but did I really want to go back? It hurt too much to see him showing affection to someone else. I never felt this way when the old master would take walks with Stella. So many other girls had come and gone from the farm and not once did it hurt to see them with the master. It was different now, I was different now.

"I miss you Isabella, please…come back and be with me," he called out to me.

"I know you think I don't care because of the clothes I bought you, again I was wrong. I am sorry I didn't buy you what you deserve; I should have listened to Alice. She's in charge of the buying clothing. I know when we get home she will have a whole new wardrobe for you, ones you deserve to wear. I will never allow you to wear anything other than the best ever again," he did not think I was inferior?

"Can I speak to her sir?" Why did Stella want to see me, was it so she could prove she had everything and I had nothing?

"I don't think it's wise for you to be in here with me without Isabella being awake," he was pushing her away, why?

"Yes sir, I'll wait for her…"

"Isabella my love, I wish you would wake up now, I won't be able to go on without you," love? His voice sounded so pained.

It was so confusing trying to piece everything together, I wanted to believe what he said, but I had believed the master once when he said he loved me. It was a lie, he loved my blood and nothing else, but Edward has never once asked me for anything and in return he has given me things I never asked for. One thing about being trapped in the dark it gives you all the time you need to think.

"Fight for me Isabella, you are my life now, I need you to fight for me," he needed me, but not like the old master. He needed me to survive, but not in the same way.

My feelings were swirling around as I thought about him; he was my life now too. I need him like I need air to breathe, without him, I am lost. Could I forgive him for touching Stella's hand? I wanted to, but just thinking about it makes me feel like my chest is ripping open. That is when the visions of all the girls who never returned to the farm started appearing one by one.

"I should have asked you the questions instead of Stella, but I didn't think you would tell me," he was sobbing now, leaving me to wonder what had he asked her?

"Isabella, Alice is here now, so is Esme and Carlisle, don't be scared. Carlisle is going to check you over and make sure you're alright. I won't leave you," I could feel Edward shifting me.

He did not leave me not for a single second. The downfall to being in the darkness is you have no idea of time; it gave my memories of those who had gone plenty of time to berate me. If Carlisle was here then it had to be at least a day since I succumbed to it.

****

Edward's POV

I heard them long before they reached the driveway. Carlisle was chastising me for not taking her directly to the ER. Esme was worried sick that her daughter may be dying and Alice was just ready to rip me to pieces. I did not miss the fact that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had not made the journey. That is when I saw Alice's thoughts of a newborn in our family. Had someone slipped? The last thing I needed was to bring Bella home to a newborn vampire in the house.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked Eleazar.

"In Edward's usual room," Eleazar replied.

Alice even beat Carlisle up the stairs berating me the entire way in her head. I think if Bella was not on my lap, she would have torn me apart right then and there. Esme started sobbing as she took in the sight of me looking haggard coddling Bella.

"Isabella, Alice is here now, so is Esme and Carlisle, don't be scared. Carlisle is going to check you over and make sure you're alright. I won't leave you," Carlisle had started examining her even before I changed her position.

"Edward, hand Bella over to Alice and let's go hunting," he thought.

That would happen when hell froze over. He could not make me leave her and I would not go willingly. He sighed and gave up when he saw I was not going anywhere,

"Edward, it's been two weeks; you need to hunt to keep up your strength for her."

"I'll hunt when she wakes up and not until then," I softly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"We don't know how long she will be like this? I don't see any physical reason why she is not already awake."

When he failed to get me out of the room, he decided to show me what I had missed over the week with Bella being incapacitated. His memories started the moment Leah walked out of the woods carrying her brother Seth in his human form. I watched his memories as Seth transformed into a hybrid half vampire and half wolf, the first of his kind. It was difficult watching the boy's father disown him after his transformation. Effectively shutting him out of his life. Poor Seth woke up confused and angry not knowing where he belonged anymore. Thankfully, my family and the pack were standing by him that is why the others did not come, they were with Seth.

Esme's thoughts brought relief as she showed me the farmhouse was coming along ahead of schedule. Once the police removed everything, anyone who was not with Seth was working on the house so when Bella came home, she would not be staying in the house with Seth.

"Son, it's going to beautiful for the two of you," her thoughts caused me to whimper as the pain of the last week was finally taking a toll on me. I could see she was worried that she would never wake up, but I refused to believe it.

"She will love it Esme, as for me, I will never see it if she doesn't forgive me," I released a heavy breath.

Carlisle never left our sides for the next two days. Alice and Esme took turns coming in trying to be supportive. The only thing I could do besides whisper sweet nothings was to read to her, so that's what I did, I read Romeo and Juliet. Finally, eight days after the incident in the field, a glimmer of hope showed through in the form of faint mumbles.

"Master…," it came out barely as a whisper.

"I'm here my love, always here," I whispered back.

An hour later another whisper, "love…," I replied, "yes, I love you."

My heart broke when she breathed out, "no," could she still believe I did not love her even after I spent the last eight days telling her I loved her 1587 times?

"Don't leave…," she whimpered so I sighed in her ear, "Never."

When her eyes started to flutter, I pulled out the most comforting expression I could find, I am fairly certain it looked like a wince instead. I melted the moment she opened those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes up.

"Master?"

"I am here Isabella, I never left you."

"I love you Master," she whispered so softly.

"I love you too Isabella," I tilted her chin up so she would look me in the eye before I kissed her lovingly on her lips with every ounce of strength I had left in me.

"Not Stella?"

"No…never Stella, always you, it's always been you," I cupped her head with my hand and pulled her cheek against my chest, feeling her sigh a hot breath against my chest sent shivers down my spine.

"Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I will do anything to prove to you that I only see Stella as a friend, no one will ever touch my heart the way you have," I continued to hold and rock her gently.

"I forgive you Master, if you can forgive me for breaking my promise as well. I said I wouldn't run from you and I did, I ran away in my mind," she tried to look away, but I refused to let go of her face.

"There is nothing to forgive, if I had kept my promise you wouldn't have had to run away," I kissed her forehead.

Alice and Esme stood in the doorway with Carlisle beaming at us. They were happy to have her back.

"Master, you're hungry, you haven't fed?"

"No…I wouldn't leave you until you woke up,"she peeked up again and raised her hand like she wanted to touch my face, but she stopped midair.

"I am yours to touch," I grasped her hand and led it to my face where she lightly traced my purple-ish circles under my eyes.

"I'm awake now Master, you should go now…" I could see she only half believed her own words.

"I think I will wait just a little while longer, you don't have to fear my coming back

Isabella, I will be back. I cant stand even the thought of being away from you again," I lifted her chin and placed a long gentle kiss upon her sweet tasting lips, this time she kissed me back.

"Isabella, Stella has been asking to see you, would you like for Alice to go get her?" The second she stiffened, I knew she had not forgiven Stella for something I had done.

"Isabella, relax…she doesn't want me as her mate. She is getting very close to Jake as he is to her. I was the one who asked her to tell me about you, I just wanted to be the best master I could be for you," finally she relaxed and sunk further into my embrace.

"Bella, would you like to get dressed? I ordered you so many new outfits while you were here, I brought some for you to wear, when we go home I will show you the rest," Alice approached and sat on the bed gingerly.

When Bella nodded I knew it was time to go hunting with Carlisle, she needed some girl time with Esme and Alice, "Isabella, I am going to go hunting with Carlisle while you get ready. I'll be back as quick as possible, but I want you to enjoy their company so don't lock yourself up in here. Talk to them, they will listen to anything you don't want to say to me," I kissed her forehead and released her from my lap.

Alice giggled when she dragged her to the bathroom to help her in the bathing department. Esme smiled and rubbed my shoulder as I walked by. I decided not to shower until I got back from hunting, as much as I needed to get out of the clothes I spent the last eight days in, it seemed a waste to change before hunting.

An hour later, I was ready to head back, but Carlisle wanted to talk so we started walking back instead of running, "Edward, I want to talk to you about Seth staying with us, he can't…," I cut him off, "I know Esme showed me the farmhouse."

"Yes, well…my fear is you will think I am kicking you out and replacing you with Seth. That is not the case please…believe me. You are my first son and will always come first to me, but I know it is time for you to find your own way with Bella. If and when you two want to come back your room will always be there," I nodded because he was right. I needed to help Bella right now, even if I was not living under the same roof they will always be our family.

"I don't want you to worry about that, I know where my family is and I will never cut them out, even for a little while, I will be just down the road and a phone call away. I am certain you would have to beat Esme off with a stick to keep her from visiting," we both chuckled because we both knew I was correct.

Like with Carlisle, I was her son and she would never be able to stay away for too long. I was surprised to see Stella in our room when we got back chatting happily with Bella, but Bella did not seem as happy as she once had when they would talk. This perplexed me, why was she unable to forgive her completely as she had with me? She practically threw herself at me when I entered the room. Something was still bothering her, but I could not figure out what it was.

"Stella, could we have some time alone please?" she nodded and scurried off to find Jake.

"Isabella, what is bothering you so much?"

"When I was trapped in the darkness, I saw everyone I had brought to the old master.

They weren't happy with me for doing it, they called me mean things and said it was my fault they weren't here anymore," she started sobbing into my shirt. Now, it made sense this was the reason she was comatose for days, she was haunted by her past. I had hoped we would never have to deal with it, but that was a foolish hope.

"Isabella you did the only thing you could to stay alive. Alistair was responsible for what he did to them, not you; he would have gotten them with or without your help. If he wanted them nothing in this world would have stopped him," I rubbed her back and just let her cry it out which she needed to do in order to move on.

She cried for over an hour before she could regain her composure. When Alice brought in her lunch tray I decided it was time to get myself put back together, "Alice would you sit with her so I can shower?" When she waved me off, I knew she would stay.

When I was finally cleanly washed and dress again, I went back to relieve Alice only to be stopped at the doorway by giggles. Bella was giggling again? Alice was chatting as she applied make up to Bella's face. Even Esme had joined in on the fun by painting Bella's toes a deep magenta. She looked more relaxed now, it made me wonder what they had talked about to put her in such a good mood.

"Isabella, you look beautiful. I am going to go and talk with Carlisle, please stay and have fun with the ladies, when you're done I will be downstairs."

"Yes Master," even with her head back down towards the bed, I could see she was smiling.

Carlisle was sitting with Eleazar in his office when I joined them. They were discussing Bella, "I am telling you Carlisle, she is very strong, it's why he can't read her thoughts."

"Why can't I read her thoughts?"

"She's a mental shield and a strong one at that, can I ask are there ever times you can't hear other's thoughts when you're with her?"

"I have noticed if I am concentrating on her when she is in my arms there are small gaps, but nothing major…why?"

"It sounds like she is protecting you when you are touching. It just proves how powerful she will be as a vampire, that's all."

"Who said she was going to be a vampire?"

"Alice had a vision while we were in Forks. I thought you had decided to change her," I just gasped at him.

Who would have made a decision that would result in her becoming one of us?

****

A/N Well if I don't leave it off here I'll be going on for ever so let me know how you like it, things get darker next chapter when they get back to Forks. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from the song "wake me up inside," or "bring me to life," by Evanesence.**

**Remember the asterisk (*) means graphic sensitive material!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV re-cap.**

"Who said she was going to be a vampire?"

"Alice had a vision while we were in Forks, I thought you had decided to change her," I just gasped at him.

Who would have made a decision that would result in her becoming one of us?

**Esme's POV**

After Edward left Alice and me with Bella, I could tell that she had many questions and things on her mind that she wasn't sure how to ask, so I decided to make this easy on her and start off with what happened with Stella and the clothing and just maybe it will open the gate.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so glad you came back to us, I missed you and I was so scared, please don't scare your mom like that again. Now I heard that you were upset about the Edward touching Stella and the clothing from Wal-Mart and Stella having designer things that Tanya bought her."

"Yes, he promised he wouldn't touch anyone else and he did, but he said he was saying thank you for her talking to him and I understand that the clothes are from there and she gets to sit on the chair without asking because I'm not worth as much as Stella."

"Remember when you saw Edward hugging me that day and you thought we were mating? Well sometimes when people thank one another for something special they did for them, like when I told Edward we bought the farm and I had plans to update things for you, he was so excited and thankful that he gave me a hug. And that's what happened with Stella, Edward asked her if there were things you liked that he could do to make you happy and she told him how she would read to you and pasta made you sick and without thinking he grabbed her hand to thank her. It was a natural thing to do and it didn't mean anything more, besides I don't know if you noticed, but Stella only has eyes for Jake. Families and friends hug one another all the time."

"My dear, now about the clothing, you are worth so much more. We only went there because we needed to get a few temporary necessities and they had the food store too. I was worried that it would be too much on you to go to several stores. Did you know that the minute we arrived at home that day, Alice jumped on the computer and started ordering you an entire new wardrobe; she was ordering things for at least 10 hours straight," she was worried about me!

"Really Alice, you did that for me?"

"Yes I did, you are my sister now and I'll tell you that the whole time I was yelling at Edward in my head about him making me go to Wal-Mart, that it was unacceptable to have such itchy clothing for you that you deserved much better, but he insisted we get a few things to tide you over." Wow she was yelling at Edward and I'm her sister and Esme's my mom what did that mean.

"What are a mom and sister?"

"Oh sweetheart, a mom is someone who loves and takes care of her children and you are my daughter now. She is also someone who you can come to any time day or night if you have a problem, ask any questions, help you take care of things and love you no matter what happens. A sister is someone who you can confide in, a friend and who also will love you no matter what happens. When Alice or Rosalie have problems, they generally come to me and when Edward, Jasper and Emmett have problems, they generally go to their dad. Some people who are very lucky even have more than one mom and dad." I'm going to kill that son of mine; he hasn't even explained family dynamics or how people interact with one another to this poor child no wonder she's so confused.

"Who's their dad?"

"That would be Carlisle, my husband."

"You know I once had a problem with Jasper, he made me cry because he thought it was best to leave me and I went straight to mom and told her what happened. Mom flew into the room grabbing Jasper by the hair dragging him into the kitchen to have a talk. After she spoke to him, he came back in and apologized, but you should have seen his face, he was so surprised to be grabbed by the hair, it was the funniest thing," at that we all started laughing.

"Okay, let's go downstairs, but remember Bella we are always here for you," we headed downstairs blocking our thoughts because it was show time.

As I walked up to Edward I thought to him, 'go with the flow, this if for Bella' I grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him to the office, saying "Edward Anthony Cullen, it's time you and I have a mother son chat."

"Owww, mom please what did I do." I could hear Carlisle and Alice openly laughing as Bella whisper 'just like Jasper' to Alice.

"Edward, leave the door open, there are certain things Bella needs to hear. She needs to know that she has a family that is here for her, but I'm very upset with you." I replayed our entire conversation with Bella in my mind for him and he looked stunned.

"I don't understand I pull her up to sit next to me."

"That's exactly the problem; pulling her up is not communicating with her, she needs you to actually 'say it out loud.' You are so use to reading everyone's mind and knowing everything that you don't verbally communicate sufficiently, you haven't explained any family dynamics to her beyond our names and who we're with, the significance of touching and hugging. She may have a woman's body, but because she has been shelter for so long, her mind thinks in very simplistic terms. If you had touched Alice or Rosalie she would have had the same reaction because to you touching was more sexual, but to her it meant any touching. Now, follow me, it's time." I began to raise my voice.

"Edward, I told you that you should have let Alice buy all the clothing from the beginning, next time listen to me. And, from now on if Bella needs to talk, she is to call me or Alice, is that understood."

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry," _good, now let's join everyone and I want you to reinforce her coming to Alice or me_, she thought.

**Stella's POV**

I could not help but notice the difference in Bella since the clearing, she was distant from me, but clinging to Edward as if he was her life preserver and she was drowning. The last time I had seen her that reserved and desperate was when the master had almost killed her for intruding upon his feeding time with Ann. I had stepped in to try to protect her, but in the end it only got both of us hurt. She took the worst beating of her life that night. For a week, there was blood in her urine and the bruises on her face, ribs and stomach took two weeks to finally disappear. However, her emotional state took the worst of the beating. Hearing him scream all those hateful things at her and spitting on her as if she was the lowest creature on earth broke my heart; she did not deserve to be beat like that. No one did!

Jake and I have been spending a little time together; he is helping me a lot with my submissive issues. It is not an easy thing to overcome. I cannot seem to do things unless I am told to do them. I guess after four years on the farm the only thing that will fix me is time. The night before Bella and Edward were leaving, I found myself as I had every night for the last two weeks, on the porch with Jake.

"Jake, do you think…she will ever forgive me?"

"Yeah Stella, I think she just needs to see Edward will only ever want her. I don't think she is mad anymore, I think she's just unsure on what to believe. Edward said when she was comatose she saw all the girls that she lured to Alistair. He said it shook her up pretty badly. I heard her last night screaming in her sleep," he took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Yeah, me too. I wanted to go to her, but Edward forbade it," I sniffled as I tried not to cry about my friend's pain.

"Will we go back one day and see them?"

"When you are ready I will take you back, but not before then," he passed me a hankie to catch my tears.

"You know Jake…until you came, I felt like something was missing in my life, but now I know it was you I needed," I peeked up at his dark brown eyes.

"Me too, I came here…for you Stella. I knew the moment I saw you, I would never love anyone else," he ducked his head down to hide his eyes.

Our talk was interrupted by screams coming from Bella's room, she sounded like she was being gutted alive. We rushed in front door, but Master said, "No, she's being tended to, Carlisle is already in the room giving her a sedative," I could not see his face from my head down position, but he sounded as worried as I felt.

**Edward's POV**

When the girls came downstairs, they were smiling and blocking their thoughts from me. I was shocked when Esme dragged me into the office by my ear to have a mother son chat, telling me to go with the flow that this was for Bella. I'm not sure since her eyes were wide and hand over her mouth, but I think Bella was trying to hold back a giggle. Esme told me what they discussed and let me know in no uncertain terms what she expected of me regarding Bella's progress and how she felt she was failing as a mother and that she was going to be taking a more active role in being her mom like Carmen was with Stella. She made me realize that I had been so accustomed to hearing other's thoughts and getting all the information from them that I didn't really know how to not only speak to Bella accurately so she wouldn't misunderstand me, but I needed to more openly communicate with her verbally explaining different things which is something I never really had done with anyone. The whole picking her up from the floor to sit next to me was a clear example of my lack of verbal communication skills.

Bella had fallen asleep in her usual position on top of me when suddenly she started screaming. "NOOOO! PLEASE! STOP!"

"I've got you Isabella, wake up love, you're safe with me," I tried to help her snap out of it.

Carlisle was prepared tonight after she had done the same thing last night. Since she woke up from her comatose state this seems to be becoming the norm. Carlisle said this was expected from trauma victims, but that did not make it any less heartbreaking. I did end up having to call Charlie and let him know of our delay to coming back, but Carlisle and he seemed to agree this was expected.

The only bright spot in her week was when I told her we were headed home tomorrow to the farm. It was the only time since she woke up that she smiled. Once Carlisle had given her the sedative she started drifting back to sleep, but she never unclenched her grip on my shirt which was starting to tear from her thrashing. If I had been human, I would have been scarred for life.

_"Son…you should hunt before we head back tomorrow, Alice or Esme will sit with her if you'd like me to accompany you," _he thought_._

I knew I should, but I could not seem to find the heart to leave her in such a frazzled state. I shook my head, I could see he was disappointed, but unlike Bella, he would get over it.

**Bella's POV**

I was excited to leave when Edward said we were going directly to the farm. I was still fighting an internal battle when I hugged Stella goodbye in the morning. I knew I would miss her and I wanted to believe she would never try to take Edward away from me, but I guess only time will tell.

"Bella, please call me soon," she begged in a whisper, but all I could manage was a nod.

"Jake, you know where to find us," Jake nodded and accepted Edward's hand to shake.

"Isabella, it's time. Alice is screaming in her head and I can't take it anymore," I nodded and stepped away, following him to the car.

I could see Stella was crying in Jake's arms when I peeked up one last time. Once Edward had me buckled in, he assumed his position in the driver's seat and backed out behind Carlisle's car. The drive home took less time, since fewer stops were needed for food as I brought my own. Once off the highway a new development hit me like a ton of bricks, memory flashes. We were driving by a park after we had exited the highway. Seeing all the children running and playing, some sitting in the sandbox and the rest running around on the grass set something off inside me. I saw me as a child running up and hugging Charlie as he laughed happily. He was standing with? Billy…Jacob's father! Finally, I remembered the man who they called my father and what Esme explained about what a father was made it click together.

"Master, will Charlie be coming by soon?"

"Of course, probably tomorrow…why?"

"I remember him now…"

"Really? When did that happen?" He seemed quite shocked.

"When we went by the park back there, I remember playing at one with Jake while our fathers were gone. Why didn't he tell me he was my friend?"

"Because…he wanted you to remember him on your own. Do you remember anything else?" clearly Esme's talk helped.

"Just some flashes, but I have nothing to compare them to Master…," he held my hand as we made our way to the house.

"One day you will have all the answers to each and every question you seek," I giggled when he kissed my hand.

My nerves got the best of me when we arrived home; the outside looked newer, still white but much brighter and cleaner. Esme and Carlisle were parked and waiting outside their car while Edward unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Isabella…I want you to keep your head up and see all Esm... err… Mom has done for us. She gave us this present and I want you to see every detail, also I want you to ask her any questions you have, freely," he held my hand as we walked to the front porch.

When she swung open the door I was flabbergasted, it looked nothing like it once did. In addition…there was furniture! All the holes in the walls were fixed and the once dingy, worn floor was clean and shiny. It looked so bright painted in a pristine white. It was the same place, but newer, it still felt like home. I was finally home again. Edward was right, I had so many questions, but where to begin?

"Umm…Master, where is my mattress?"

"Oh…Bella, I hope you don't mind, but the police removed them all, so I bought you two a new bed, it's in your room upstairs," I froze, I couldn't breathe.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"We're not…allowed…upstairs, he…said so," I gasped out.

"Isabella, do you remember what I told you about Alistair coming back?"

I took a deep breath before answering him, "He's not coming back to hurt me anymore," I whispered.

For some reason when he smiles like that I can't help but feel safe with him, "That's right, this is not his home anymore it is ours now. WE make the rules now."

Slowly, I walked through the living room it was beautiful, the cream white shade of the walls made the room feel warm and comfortable. Two brown leather couches now occupied the spot where our mattress once laid. In front of the bay window now stood a new piano.

"For Edward," Esme said as I ran my fingers along the shiny black wood.

Between the back and side windows, now housed two matching light brown armchairs with a small table and lamp in between them. The old bookshelves that previously occupied the corner were now replaced with ones and were filled with all sorts of books ranging from very old to new and unused. That definitely interested me.

The kitchen was a pastel shade of green with white on the trim work. It was much more modern than the original, a lot like the one at the Cullen's house. It felt weird to think of it like that, it was the Master's house too.

"Bella, look here…now, you can store your food in the new refrigerator. Edward can store lots of ice cream in here," when she opened the doors I gasped, it was already full on both sides.

"With the new stove you can cook your food if you want to," she showed me how to turn it on.

We use to have one, but when it broke, it stayed that way. I followed her around the kitchen getting acquainted with where everything was located. Then she had me astounded as she put a bag in the microwave showing me how to use it and I jumped when I heard it pop. Edward who was standing behind me caught me by the waist and said, "easy Isabella, its only popcorn," he chuckled.

I remembered popcorn, but when was the time I had it? When we took it out of the microwave, we had to shake the bag and carefully open it so the steam could escape and it was ready. She handed it to me afterwards and it smelled really good, but it tasted even better. Normally, I would not touch it, but since I had eaten it as a child, I knew it was safe, but addicting! I ate the whole bag in five minutes flat.

**Edward's POV**

Watching Bella feverously eating the popcorn was entrancing, I almost made me want to eat it, or at the very least be the popcorn in the bag. The more time I spent with Bella, the more my body is revolting against me. I keep telling myself we need to wait and my body keeps telling me to go screw myself, literally, but still I refuse to give into it. If I am eventually going to make love to Bella, I will be as clean as she is when the time comes, that includes not touching myself.

By the time we reached the dining room, Bella was less than interested in it. It did not go unappreciated; it was absolutely the prettiest dining room I have seen Esme design. She really out did herself as she promised she said she would, not that I had any doubts. When we rounded the corner Bella froze staring at the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Isabella, if you intend on sleeping in our bed tonight, I think you should at least see where it is, don't you?" I reached out and took her by the hand.

"Yes Master," she took a deep breath and started the trek up the stairs.

She gasped when she reached the landing at the top, I shared her surprise. It looked nothing like it had the last time I had seen it, for which I was very happy, I wanted to wipe the memory of the horrible place from my mind and start fresh. The master bedroom was painted in a pure white with a slight blue tinge to it. The silk bedding was a royal blue with a hint of silver paisley decorations which only added to bringing out the hue from the walls. The king sized four poster bed was in the center under the double windows against the back wall. The two tiny lamps with matching blue lampshades cast just enough light to make the room look cozy.

Bella walked around lightly touching all the surfaces of the furniture. A smile broke out across her face when she opened the closet door. Enclosed she found the wardrobe I had told her would be waiting for her when we got home. Alice did not disappoint me, not that any shopaholic given free range would, but she went all out and I couldn't have been happier. I will forever regret not listening to her in the first place and never again go against her shopping advice. Bella actually sat down and started trying on the shoes that lined the walls of the closet. She looked like a child who had wandered into her mother's closet. We left her to her fun while Esme finished showing me the two spare bedrooms. I hope that one day Stella and Jake would come to visit us and use one. The extra bedrooms were beautiful, but nowhere near as stunning as the master bedroom.

When I heard Bella giggling like a schoolgirl, I assumed she had moved on to trying on the clothes. Therefore, I walked Esme out saying, "thank you Mom" and I put my arms around her giving her a bone crushing hug and continued to repeatedly thank her for the wonderful job on the house. This made her extremely happy as I didn't do it very often, but as I watched her step into Carlisle's arms, it made me wish Bella would do that one day. When I went back inside, I made a quick call before I headed upstairs.

"Hey Edward, you guys are back I assume."

"Yeah Charlie were back and I have some good news for you, Bella is starting to remember small things from her childhood…like you."

"Oh my god, are you serious she actually remembers me?"

"Yes Charlie, she remembered playing with Jake too," he was still laughing happily.

"Wow, can I come by tomorrow to see her?"

"Of course, she was hoping you would, she specifically asked if you would, maybe you could bring some photos," I could tell his sigh was a happy one.

"That is the second best news of my life; the first of course was when they found her, so I will be by tomorrow at lunch time. I'd love a tour of the place."

"You got it Charlie, see you tomorrow," when I hung up I couldn't help but hear a sloshing sound from upstairs so I decided to check it out.

When I walked into the bedroom, I damn near fainted. There in all her naked glory pranced Bella. Even though I clamped my eyes shut it was too late, the images were burned into my brain. Before I could stop it, my mind started replaying those beautiful images of the way her firm butt swayed as she walked, the bounce of her perky breasts and the soft brown curls at the tops of her thighs.

"Isabella, why are you naked?"

"You said…," I sighed heavily I know what I said, but I just hoped we would discuss it first.

"Bella, you can't do that…," when I heard her gasp, I realized my mistake.

I did not have to see her face to know what the expression was on it. I had called her Bella, not Isabella. I was right when I opened my eyes she stood there shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. I quickly closed the gap and pulled her naked form into a hug. At first she resisted, but then calmed when I spoke to her.

"Isabella, Shhh…it was a mistake, I didn't mean to say it, you look so…beautiful that I lost my mind. Please calm yourself, I am not going anywhere," I vowed.

"But…you can't say that kind of stuff to me…you have to be my Master, without you I have nothing," she started sobbing against my chest.

I did the only thing I could think of to calm her I started kissing her shoulder and telling her, "no, no you have everything and so many people that love you, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle and everyone of my brothers and sisters." That was my second mistake of the day. The moment I tasted her delicious skin with my tongue I could not stop, I wanted to taste her everywhere. I kissed up her shoulder to the sensitive spot just below her earlobe, causing her to moan and tilt her head, giving me more access to her glorious silky skin. With open-mouthed kisses, I moved along her jaw line to her chin and finally up to her soft pliable lips. They easily molded to mine as I reveled in their addicting flavor. When she weaved her fingers into my hair, I lost it and lifted her up by her beautiful butt cheeks. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my hips allowing me to feel her super heated center against my newly harden manhood. When she gasped at the feeling of it, I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She must have enjoyed the feeling of our tongues fighting for dominance as much as I did because she suddenly groaned and started wiggling against my strained pants. I do not know who was groaning and grunting more, me or her.

"Master…," she moaned and I had a moment of clarity.

"Isabella, no…we shouldn't, you're not ready…yet," I panted against her throat.

Standing in the middle of the bedroom with her grinding against me had me wondering, who really wasn't ready for this? "Ohhh, I need more…so much more…," she had me reeling as she sucked on my neck then my earlobe, oh yes, I needed more too.

When she started pushing harder against me I knew neither one of us could stop at that point. With her head tucked under my chin she panted, "Feels so good…you feel…so good, oh…I, can't…get close, enough," she threw her head back and pulled her legs tighter around me.

Using my hands I pulled her closer so the friction would help us both get to where we were ready to explode, "Oh god Isabella, it…feels so…good, I can't stop!" I growled.

"Please, don't…ah, want so…much more, I love you! She screamed as she was washed away shuddering in her first ever climax.

"I love you too!" I snarled as I climaxed as well and I rode it out with her held tightly in my arms.

When we could both breathe normal again, I walked her over to the bed and lay down with her still wrapped around me. I slid one hand up her side softly grazing her perfect skin. I cupped her face causing her to peek up at me; she was never more beautiful then at that very moment. Her skin was still flush in a climax afterglow.

"That's why you can't walk around naked, Isabella," I traced her jaw line with my knuckles.

"But I liked it, Master, it just felt right…"

"I know it felt right to me too, we can't go any further until you can call me Edward, at least when we are like that anyway, it wouldn't be right," she nibbled on her lower lip and I thought maybe she needed to talk with Esme and Alice about sex because it certainly wasn't my area of expertise to talk about it considering the era in which I was raised, but I wanted to hear my name on her lips when she was in the throws of ecstasy. I now fully comprehended everyone's revulsion of the word 'Master' and vowed that was going to be the first thing to change.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella…could you call me by my name, instead of Master," I was shaking so hard I almost fell off the bed.

"Relax…its okay, it's too soon…you can call me Master, its okay," I stopped shaking when he rocked me gently.

Why would he not want me to call him Master? That is what he was right? If he doesn't take care of me, who would? But he did say when we were like this it wasn't right, so maybe I was suppose to call him Master when weren't naked.

"Would it still be Master with our clothes on?"

He sighed softly before answering me, "Yes, I think I could compromise, but you're still not ready for more than what we just did," he looked at me sternly.

"Master, what exactly was that because it was indescribable," I blushed feeling silly for asking.

"Isabella that was a warm up for the most intimate act two people can have together. What you were feeling was lust, desire, and love all rolled into one. Like you, it was the first time I did that act myself, but maybe you could talk to Mom or Alice about what we did if you have more questions, that's what mom's and sisters are for to talk about these types of things with their daughters. Why do you think you love me?"

"I can't explain it properly, it's just everything I feel about you screams I love you. Is it wrong for me to love you? You said you love me too, don't you?" I did have more questions, maybe I needed to talk to mom and Alice, since the last time I did they answered all my questions and fully explained things. Edward said I could and mom told me that I should call her if I ever had a question I felt funny about asking Edward because she never wanted me to feel that I had no where to turn and run away into the darkness, it scared her.

"No…it's not wrong, I do love you, more than you will ever know," I felt myself drifting off to sleep as I listened to his even breathing.

*****00****00*****

A face started to come into view; it was blurry at first, but getting clearer as she walked closer. I would never be able to forget her face. She was the first one I had lured into the darkness for _him_. It was Crystal; her face was eternally beautiful, long swaying brown hair to her waist, sparkling brown eyes and perfect cheekbones.

*But it was not her face that was drawing me in and holding my attention, it was the gaping wound where her neck use to be. When she opened her mouth to speak, I could see the inside of her throat jagged and quivering, "It's all your fault that I am dead, you brought me to him. I would be alive if you had just let him kill you instead of me!"

"Crystal, I am so sorry…I didn't know what he would do to you. Please forgive me!"

"I cannot do that; you need to be punished for what you did. I will see to it that you never live peacefully again," I felt my body shudder, I was trying to make myself move away from her, but my feet wouldn't move an inch.

I heard Master beckoning me, but I could not find him in the darkness that had swallowed me whole. I felt the sweat beads running down every inch of my body. I fought harder to get to Master before she could hurt me.

"Nnnnnooooo!" I sat up panting and shaking.

"Shhhh…Isabella, I am here, your safe. Please calm down…," feeling his hands in my hair seemed to make the ugly pictures go away.

In the end, he gave me the shot Carlisle had left in case I had another nightmare. This definitely would be considered a nightmare.

**A/N Okay so we are getting darker again sorry it I took a break it was hard for me doing**

**A dark themed story, I know some of you think it's not too dark but if you read my others stories you know for me it is.**

**Okay folks need to hear from you otherwise those who only read stories with a lot of reviews won't check this out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from the song "Wake me up inside," or "Bring me to life," by Evanesence. **

**Thanks Dazzleglo as always you are the best at betaing my stories!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

It was hard to see through the fog as it billowed around aimlessly. I felt like I could not breathe through the moisture that threatened to engulf me. Even the moonlight could not penetrate the haze. When I saw a blacken figure approaching I felt a chill running down my spine. As it stalked closer, I struggled to get away, only to stumble and fall. I scrambled on my hands and knees only to have the darkness follow my every move. It finally loomed over me staring me down. I saw the image I had fought so long to keep tucked away in the back of my mind.

*The barn was dark as I entered; the only light filtering through the open door was the lighting flashing in the sky behind me. The only sound I could hear was the rain pelting the roof above me. There huddle against the back wall laid the crumpled body of Paulette, beaten beyond recognition. If it were not for the tattoo of a rose on her ankle, I would not have known it was her. His punishment for running was always the same, bones sticking out through the skin, distorted faces and blood everywhere. It was unnerving seeing the shattered body lift itself from the floor, limping and staggering towards me. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably as the disfigured arm reached out and grabbed my shoulder. When I looked into her face, again it had morphed back to its shinning happy self. Her eyes were twinkling just like Christmas lights. The smile that graced her face calmed me instantly.

"Paulette?"

"Hello Bella, it's time. You know what you have to do," she stepped in and held me, caressing small circles on my back.

"I don't blame you, I blame him," she whispered as she vanished back into the fog.

Thankfully, when I shot up in bed Edward was there to cradle me. As I was breathing through the aftermath of my new nightmare, I realized what I needed to do. They all needed to go home; I had to help them get there. If I wanted to find any peace, I would have to face them each one last time.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

"Yes…Master, I need for you to call Charlie for me," I nervously fidgeted with my fingers in my lap.

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Pictures Master, I need to see the pictures of those reported missing," I sighed heavily.

"Are you sure Isabella?"

"Yes Master, they just want to go home and I can help them do it," I chanced a peek to see he was mulling over my request.

He puckered his lips in thought before he answered me. "Only if you allow Jasper to be here when you see them. He will be able to help you with what you're feeling when you see them. Is that acceptable Isabella?"

"Absolutely Master, will Alice also be coming too?"

"I can ask her to, if you would like," I nodded.

I waited for him to slip out of bed and the bedroom before I exited the bed naked. I secretly hoped to have some time alone with Alice and wished she might see my decision to also want Esme to come. I needed some things clarified. When I joined him downstairs, he was happily preparing my breakfast. I sighed when he smiled at me with his glittering golden eyes. After my breakfast was eaten and everything cleaned I heard a car door shut and I ran to see who it was. I froze at the door next to Edward, it was Charlie. He was carrying an arm full of books and folders; I could only hope they were the pictures I had asked for. When he paused a short distance away, I waited for the words.

"Go to him Isabella," I took off running only stopping long enough to throw myself at him.

When he caught me, he chuckled loudly, "It's nice to see you too."

We did not stay that way for long since we now had to pick up everything he dropped to catch me. It was then that I saw the picture from my latest nightmare, it was Paulette. The picture practically shook out of my hands as I fumbled to hold onto it. Between my ears ringing and my heavy pants, Edward knew I was in trouble, but it was not his cold touch I felt on my shoulder, it was Jasper's. His touch promised me the one thing I needed, peace and calm.

**Jasper's POV**

With Alice's vision guiding us; we arrived just as she reached for the picture on the ground. Esme and Alice had both promised to give me as much bliss as they could to pump into Bella before she could pass out. It worked the moment I touched her, her vitals returned to normal. Edward scooped her up and carried her inside to rest on the couch. He soothed her while I kept her calm for the upcoming conversation.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked, looking very worried.

"Yes, it's just…I dreamt of her last night," she shrugged and leaned into Edward's side.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Her name was Paulette Le Pierre; she wasn't with us for very long. We found her in Seattle outside of a CVS pharmacy; he had me wait until she came out. She was vacationing there, but she was from Vancouver, Canada. When she started talking to me, he swept us both away. That was always how it went, at first; I did it to stop him from hurting me. After the years slipped by it was just a way to stay alive," Bella started taking raged breathes as she tried to regain her composure before continuing.

"She tried to run after being here about a week or so. It was a long time ago even before Stella came. He buried her on the north end of the property under the bunch of trees. I - I - can show…you where," even with me pushing peace and comfort, she sobbed out in pain.

"That won't be necessary, I think we already found her while you were away," Charlie sighed heavily.

Bella was struggling to calm herself and with my help, she made it back. Alice and Esme were still outside, they were feeling a little overwhelmed by her sudden breakdown, but were trying hard to keep the bliss going for me. Bella took a deep cleansing breath, closed her eyes and smiled slightly. It was nice to feel her feeling relieved of her burden.

"Dad, can you leave the rest of the pictures so Jasper and I can look at them later?" Charlie was so happy to hear her call him that, Bella was slightly nervous when she said it, but when she saw him smiling ear to ear, she relaxed.

"Of course if you're sure you want to…"

"I do…but I need to do it slowly and Jasper will help me right?"

"Right darlin, one step at a time, we'll get through them," I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

I watched her emotions closely and for the most part, she was doing well. Esme and Alice joined us shortly before Charlie had to go back to work, "Isabella, why don't you ladies take a walk around the garden for a bit of fresh air," Edward requested.

"Yes Master," Esme and Alice followed as she walked out the front door.

**Edward's POV**

I was eager to catch up on what we missed while we were away, and Charlie was more than happy to oblige me, he hoped I could answer a few questions.

"Edward, I went to check on Bree last week. She's gone and someone killed her father, it was definitely a vampire. Sam and Embry went by the house after the police had finished all their work. They said it was unequivocally a vampire."

"I see, so you want to know if there is any chance Alistair is back?"

"Yeah, is there any chance he resurrected himself?"

"None. Bella won't go into details yet, but she has made stray comments on the fact that from time-to-time Alistair did have visits from our kind. It could be possible that one of them had become infatuated with Bree and went looking for her," he nodded yes, but his head was swimming with new questions.

"If that's the case then she is probably with your kind again?"

"If that's the case, yes…he would have taken her since Alistair was no longer there to protect her. Question is where would he have taken her?"

"Christ, she could be anywhere by now," Charlie shrugged.

"What happened with Seth?" He sighed heavily before he answered me.

"Three nomads entered La Push; it was going in our favor when Seth got bit. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, they managed to kill two of them before the last one escaped."

"So…he could be the one who took Bree. Maybe…when ya'll confronted him here, he tracked her?" Jasper suggested.

"No, I don't think so…the murder happened the day before the fight here. If he had her, she would have been here," that was a good point.

"Jasper, maybe we should take a run to Seattle and check out the scent the wolves encountered?"

"That won't be necessary Edward, Sam brought this back for you. He thought maybe you could see if it was familiar," he handed me a ziploc baggie with a torn piece of fabric in it.

With one sniff I knew, "It's Bree's scent, but that's not good news since it's laced with the scent of vampire," I hoped he got my hint.

"So…she is with a vampire?"

"No Charlie, she is a vampire now, newborn vampires can be very dangerous," I huffed.

"So…a vampire killed her father then turned her?"

"It's more likely she was turned then killed him." Jasper surmised.

"Well, I very well can't call Seattle P.D. and tell them they have a vampire running rabid through their streets. Will she comeback here?"

"Usually very few memories carry over, so unless she is with her sire and they are helping her remember them, she shouldn't be a threat to Forks," at least I hoped not.

When Charlie finally left to go back to work, he asked me to tell Bella he would try to see her tomorrow if work was not too busy. Jasper saw that the ladies were still talking so he decided to run home ahead of them. I took the opportunity to take a shower and try to wash off the invisible filth I felt every time I thought about Alistair.

**Esme's POV**

After Alice had her vision last night of a scared Bella with Edward in their bedroom, I knew it couldn't be good. If their relationship was progressing, I was dead sure Edward had not a clue as to how to explain a thing to this poor child. As we arrived at their house, Edward turned with a look that told me he was surprised I had come too. I thought back to him _'I told you I would be taking my mother role with Bella very seriously, she needs that and women in her life.'_ At least he relaxed then, he knew better than to argue with me.

"Bella, I get the feeling you need to talk about something you didn't want Edward to hear and that you were frightened last night," I tried to get the conversation rolling.

"Yes, after Master found me dancing in our bedroom, he called me Bella last night. He said it was a mistake, but it frightened me because calling me that meant he didn't want me anymore and who would take care of me. I also wanted to know about feelings," it still amazed me that she did not walk into trees the way she hung her head down.

"Oh honey, it doesn't mean that at all. Edward was probably so surprised by you dancing, that he lost all his senses. Also, when two people are alone together they sometimes use informal names."

"Do you mean like Edward told me that before we could do anything, I would have to call him 'Edward.'"

"Yes and do you know that most of us have nicknames of one sort or another for our mates?"

"Really?"

"Most certainly. Carlisle calls me 'Es' and Rose will call Emmett 'Em or Emmy Bear.' Even Alice and Jasper do too."

"I call Jasper 'Jazzy or Jazz' and he calls me 'Ali or Ali-cat.' I love when he calls me Ali, it feels very special," Alice said.

"Wow, I never thought about it that way."

"Now, about the feelings."

"Yes, Master said if I wanted to know about the feelings I am having, I should ask you and Alice."

"Oh, and what are the feelings you're experiencing?"

"I - um, want him to touch me, you know privately…"

"I see, so…you want to know about sex?" I would have to kill my son later.

"Well…I guess so; sex is like naked wrestling right?" Alice laughed so hard she almost fell over, but I faired little better.

"Some parts resemble naked wrestling, but some don't."

"So, what me and Mas…Edward did last night would be considered sex?"

"From what I saw, yes…that was the beginning stages of a sexual relationship," I cocked my eyebrow, she had not told me about that vision yet.

"Bella, you don't want to have sex unless you're in love, so let me ask you, do you love my son?"

"Yes, I do…I feel like I can't breathe when he's not there. I feel like there is a hole in my chest whenever I think about him leaving me. I just want to curl up and have him hold me forever. I don't know, I can't explain it right," she shrugged.

"It's alright; I'd be worried if you could. We all have these same feelings about our mates," I squeezed her hand in support.

"Well…let's start with the basics. In the beginning most people start with petting, which basically means you get to know each other with your hands. Last night when you were 'getting to know each other' you must have felt how he is physically different from you right?" Alice was definitely tap dancing around the facts.

"Yes, he did feel differently."

"Bella…let's do this in phases, so until further notice you are allowed to touch him with your hands only. Find out what he likes you to touch and what he does not. You will know what he likes because he will make funny sounds and faces, as he did last night. Next week we'll talk again, if you're ready we'll move onto other things, if not we'll wait another week. And, don't forget we're always here for you. Call either of us if you have any questions."

"Thanks, I'm so glad you came over."

"I plan on coming over a lot, to make sure you have family around to help you through things," and since my son can't talk about sex much less even say the word, I want this to be right between them.

**Edward's POV**

"Isabella, I'm in the shower. I'll be right out," I called out when I heard her enter the bedroom.

It felt good to let the water cascade down my shoulders and back as I leaned against the shower wall with my hands. After a few deep breaths, I could feel the tension leaving my body. My head shot up quickly when I heard the shower curtain move. There stood a very shy and naked Bella.

"Edward?" she looked at me sheepishly and I held back a groan. I was so proud that she called me 'Edward' that was progress.

I extended my hand out to her to help her in. When she rested her forehead against my chest, I placed my chin on the back her head. What tension was left from the shower Bella's scent took care of. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath of her scent, and instantly felt relieved. It never dawned on me that she had never seen me naked before until she placed one finger gingerly on me, tracing the contours and veins of my manhood. Painstakingly slow, she touched every inch of me. I hissed at the sensation of her finger memorizing my every line, wrinkle and hair. It was the first time I had ever allowed anyone to touch me there. She gasped as she watched it grow before her eyes. When I was fully erect, she lifted her head to peek at me through her lashes, "Did I do that?"

I chuckled awkwardly. "Yes, you did," she smiled proudly at me.

"I think you should go dry off and get dressed before I can't stop myself from touching you," I sighed.

"No…Esme said we could spend the week touching each other…," seeing her bite her lip nervously effectively killed any resolve I had, not that there was much there to begin with.

"Did she now? Well…then, I guess I should do as my mother says," I cooed in her ear before I locked my lips on hers.

For the first time in my life, I let my fingers graze over the breast of a woman, but not just any woman, my woman. Bella's breasts were definitely a glorious sight, but the feel was beyond compare. Firm, yet soft and they responded to my touch just as I had to hers. I took great pride in seeing them pebble under my fingertips. Before it could go too far, I ghosted them over her stomach to the soft wet curls below. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers before continuing. I was definitely scared that I would screw it up when I gently rubbed her folds. Hearing her breathing accelerate told me I was doing something she liked. Ultimately, it was her who took it to the next level when she started swaying her hips my fingers slipped between her folds. "Ohhh," she breathed onto my chest.

I shuddered when I felt her awkwardly grasp me in her hand. "So hard yet soft," she whispered amazed.

I lowered my arm that still braced the wall and firmly grasped her butt and pulled her closer to me. When I moaned at her hand movement, she looked into my eyes and did it again. My haggard breaths must have told her I liked it because she continued to stroke me. I did the same to her when she leaned into my hand.

"Ohhh…Bella, please say my name? Please be touching me and not Master," I groaned.

"I am touching you Edward, um…ah - please…kiss me," she panted out and I loved hearing my name roll from her sweet lips.

I did not reply before I passionately kissed her as I slid my hand up into her hair. When her hips picked up the pace so did my fingers, she stroked me faster as she started to become undone. She grabbed my shoulder and held on tight as the two of us exploded a second apart. We stayed in the shower just holding each other as we slowly came back down to earth and the water started running cold. I quickly shut the water off so not to give her a chill. She waited for me to get out first and help her out. I could actually see her shift back into submissive mode as I dried her off.

It was then that I realized what would heal her, our love for one another and my family who cared and loved her too.

**Bree's POV**

"Hello lovely, it took a whole day to track you down. Are you hiding from me?" I glanced up to see James had found me hiding in a warehouse near the waterfront.

"What do you…want?" I growled.

"Why…the pleasure of your company, of course," _Excuse me?_

"You all left me here to burn alone!" I hissed.

"No…Laurent left you to burn – ALONE. I wasn't the one who bit you," he sneered.

"Speaking of Laurent...where is the ass, oh…and your darling Victoria?"

"Gone, unfortunately, turned to ash," I actually saw a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"So, like everyone else he has left me too," I really had held out hope that he would come back to me.

"Not everyone has left you. I am here and I want you to be part of my coven. Unless…you prefer to be alone for the rest of your existence," alone was definitely not what I wanted.

"Okay, so where to now?"

"Back to La Push, I am having way too much fun with those mutts," his chuckle was evil and sinister.

"Are you serious James? You want to go back after the wolves even after they killed Laurent and Victoria?"

"This is the best game I have ever played! You bet I want to go back!"

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this idea."

"You do realize these wolves are the ones who took out Alistair and are now protecting his precious Isabella. So are you in or out?"

Just hearing her name sparked a fire in my chest. She was always the protected one, everyone else could drop dead, but Alistair would never let anyone near her. She was his princess and that pissed me off. Why was she so special?

"I'm in - but, I get Bella when this is over, she is mine! And, we don't do this alone; I think reinforcements might help distract the mutts, making it easier to play with them…"

**A/N You know I love to hear it so be nice and review, Please?**

**You can now find me on my blog: ****http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com**** don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=535ab6a20858eff3 has started blog for underappreciated stories you might want to check it out! Don't forget to delete the parentheses.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from the song "Wake me up inside," or "Bring me to life," by Evanesence. **

**Thanks Dazzleglo as always you are the best at betaing my stories!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper's POV**

After yesterday's meltdown, I was surprised when Edward called and said Bella wanted to look through the pictures Charlie had left. It was hard on her to see just one face she remembered, I dreaded to think what would happen if she saw more than one.

"Alice, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No…I am finishing getting rid of the old clothes before the new deliveries arrive. I'll come over when I'm done," I smiled and shook my head. I loved my shopaholic wife.

"Okay darlin," I called out as I sprint across the backyard.

On my way, I stop for a quick bite. I did not want to slip and take a snap at Bella after all. It felt good to stretch my legs on the run. I may not be as fast as Edward, but I was fast enough.

When I reached the farm, I found they were still in bed. When I got to their room, I could not help but worry that she had another bad night. Thankfully, Edward said it was the best so far. So…maybe this was going to help bring some closure for her.

Edward was the first one downstairs followed shortly by Bella. Today everyone felt relaxed so it was easy to be here. I knew that would soon change when she viewed the missing persons pictures Charlie had left. I had explained to Edward last week what Esme and Alice had done to help me keep the flow positive, so in order to help me out, he couldn't allow himself to get upset and out of sorts because it would only cause me additional stress. So the rule was only happy thoughts which I knew was going to be a challenge for Edward.

**Edward's POV**

The week following the sex talk between the ladies has left me frustrated beyond belief. Even though I know she is not ready, I cannot help but want more from her. However, by no means do I want it to stop either by scaring her. She has gotten so much better with separating Edward from Master. Unfortunately, she always slips back when we are not learning about each other. I had considered for one short moment of approaching Esme to ask if we could go further, but thought better of it since talking about sex for me was difficult at best, let alone with someone who for all intensive purposes was my mother. Esme has spent a lot of time teaching her how to take care of the day-to-day cleaning and Alice has even encouraged her to try to learn how to use my laptop. Bella felt really bad when she erased the memory on it. Oh…well, it was time for a new one anyway.

I heard Jasper as he entered the house. He was surprised that we were not downstairs yet. When he peeked into the room, he was mentally worried that if Bella was asleep at ten in the morning, she must have had a bad night.

"No, quite the opposite, it's the first night since Alaska she didn't wake up screaming," I whispered.

"Well…I think that's a reason to celebrate, don't you?"

We both thought the same thing at the same time, _"Treat!"_

When she started to stir he left the room and I would have demanded it anyway, because since coming back to the farm I have given in and allowed Bella to sleep naked. Also, after Esme's talk and our ensuing shower, she asked if I could sleep without my shirt so she could touch me, who was I to argue, so I readily agreed. Yeah…none of this is helping the frustration one bit. Every time she rolls over, some body part either sticks out and mocks me or touches my chest. Since I am her own personal air conditioner, her soft, hot flesh tends to gravitate towards me.

"Isabella, Jasper's here so I am going to let you get dressed while I go downstairs with him. We're leaving the farm for a while today," I said as I gave her a quick peck on the lips and slipped out of bed.

"Yes Master," she hummed.

When she came downstairs, she was dressed in a cute pink tee shirt and monochromatic pink peasant skirt with goddess sandals gracing her feet. She looked too cute for her own good. After a quick wave to Jasper, she disappeared into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

On Esme's last visit; she actually was able to get Bella to eat scrambled eggs with diced vegetables. So Bella has been experimenting with eating them cooked in different ways. From the sounds coming from the kitchen, I would guess today was over easy. Carlisle has asked for us to add as much gluten free foods as we could to stabilize her diet. His biggest worry was she would not get all the nutrition she needed if we didn't and just to be safe he had me giving her chewable children's vitamins. Thanks to her telling me about the foods that made her sick, we now knew she was intolerant to gluten. As soon as she finished cleaning up after her breakfast, she joined Jasper and I in the living room where the photos were spread out on the coffee table.

Timidly, she sat between us and lowered her eyes to the photos. With both of us holding her hands and me sending positive happy feelings Jasper's way, she took a deep breath and glanced at the photos. Her eyes quickly snapped to the photo of a red headed runaway. She poked the picture and said, Gina. On the back of the photo, it did indeed say Gina Miller.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She left one night and never came back. We saw her running past the crops and vanished," she shrugged.

I pulled the picture out to inform Charlie while she continued to glance at the rest, but came up empty. With the help of Jasper keeping her calm, she made it through the next set of pictures picking out two more that were at the farm at one time. You could see she looked calmer and felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Let's celebrate," I chuckled.

"Did I do good Master?"

"Very good!"

Seeing her grinning made my heart swell with love for her. She was in total control of my dead heart, but she was not ready to know that yet. One day I would tell her the depths of my feelings for her, and hopefully, she will return the feelings.

"Isabella, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes Master," she whispered.

"Good because like I said earlier, we're leaving to go shopping and we have a surprise for you," quietly she shuffled out the door behind us.

The ride to town was quiet and relaxed until I pulled up in front of the ice cream shop. Bella was practically vibrating to get out of the car as she stared at the neon ice cream cone in the window. Jasper was practically giddy from her excitement. She quickly followed me into the shop with Jasper one step behind her. After a few minutes of pondering, she decided to try a double scoop of chocolate almond ice cream. Seeing her eat the ice cream had my body working overtime trying to behave. Jasper even moaned quietly after he felt the change in my emotions. One thing I could never get tired of was watching her lick every drop off the spoon before she dove in for more. Ice cream was officially my favorite 'treat' too.

Once the treat was gone, she was ready for shopping and so was I. God help me if Alice has a vision of us shopping without her, I was going to pay big time. It was bad enough she reminded me constantly that she had to endure Walmart. She really enjoyed picking out her own clothes. Unlike the last time she went shopping, I stayed with her and let her pick out anything she wanted. Seeing her come out of the changing room to model the outfits for me was wonderful. She was having fun and proud to be able to do it for herself, and she should be, as it is a big step in her recovery. By the time we returned home, Bella was about as happy as I had ever seen. Before she had a chance to retrieve the bags, I reminded her of her responsibility.

"Isabella, why don't you go and tend to your fields. I am going for a quick hunt, but Jasper will be her to watch you for me. Okay?"

"Yes Master," she kicked off her shoes and took off running.

"Thanks Jasper, I'll be back as quick as I can."

"No problem, you know I want to help her get better. Now…go already before I rat you out to Mom and Dad for not eating," we that both chuckled and after I dropped the bags inside the door, I took off running in the opposite direction.

**Seth's POV**

"Carlisle, can we please take a run or something? It's a little boring just hanging in the house all day, every day," I whined in frustration.

I could almost see the gears in his head turning as he thought for a moment. "Why don't you see who's around from the pack and we'll see if there are enough of us for a quick outing."

The cool thing about being half vampire and half werewolf, I no longer needed to phase in order to hear the pack. I already knew where everyone was and that an hour ago they changed shifts. Leah and Quil had just come on to relieve Embry and Paul while everyone else was running patrols in La Push.

Another nice thing was vampires no longer smelled sickly sweet to me. Sure…they smelled sweeter than everyone else did, but it wasn't nauseating anymore. The downfall to that was now the pack smelled a little more like wet dogs then before.

Emmett followed me out so I could phase and bring in the reinforcements for our outing.

"_Hey guys! Anyone up for a run? I'm really in need of a hunt here."_

"_Sure thing kiddo, just give us a few minutes to get there," _Leah answered.

"_I'm in too," _Jared replied.

"_Sam? Brandon?"_

"_We're in the middle of something right now, but you guys go ahead and we'll catch up," _Sam answered for them both.

"_Okay, do you guys need any help?" _Jared asked worriedly.

"_Nah, we're just tracking a scent, no biggie," _Sam brushed it off.

"_Okay your loss," _I left off before I phased back.

Thankfully, they didn't take long to arrive since I was really getting thirsty. We were already in the Cullen's yard waiting when Leah came up and rubbed me with her shoulder in a show of support. Since my dad disowned me, she is all I have left from my human family. However, I was not short on love by any means. Between the pack and the Cullen's, I had enough support to make it through this.

"Carlisle, they'll go set up the perimeter and then you can bring me in," I relayed for them.

"Sounds good," my friends sprinted off to keep the humans safe from me.

It didn't take long before they called us into the area they had set up. There was no need to rush since we were sealed away within the deep shade of the thick woods. When I caught the scent of a bear heading away from us I took off to intercept it. Taking to the trees made it easier to land in front of the bear. I laughed when the bear stood up on his hind paws to swipe at me. The thing must have been seven feet tall standing on his hind legs. He was going down; he just didn't know it yet. It was really exciting wrestling with the huge brown bear and fully understood Emmett's love for it. The only swipe he was able to land managed to tear my red tee shirt. Quickly I swept his hind legs out from under him and launched at his throat. The spurting blood instantly soothed the burn in my throat. Bear blood was quickly becoming my favorite, deer was just okay in a pinch, but I preferred carnivores.

Just as I dropped the spent corpse to the ground, I heard Sam and Brandon's inner monolog about two unknown vampires that were headed towards the farm. I instantly felt the need to keep them away from Edward and Bella. It was a definite possibility they knew Alistair. Maybe they wanted to take his cows now that he was gone.

Without a second thought, I phased and started running for the farm. I would not let them harm any member of my new family. When I cleared the trees near the farm, I could already see Bella was in the field tending to her crops. Afraid for her life, I pushed harder to reach her before anyone could hurt her. When Jasper came running out, I was relieved that there would be two of us to protect her.

**Sam's POV**

Of all times to run across two strange vampires, I had to be training the youngest wolf in the pack to phase. He was doing great don't get me wrong, but he has only been phasing for a week and doesn't have much control yet. The two nomads did not seem to know we were following them. However, it did seem like they were looking for something or someone and that had me worried.

"_Brandon, stay back right now, where just trailing them until we know where they are going," _I told him.

"_Got it, but if they step onto our land we take them down right?"_

"_Yeah kid, that's how it works, but we have permission from Carlisle to take them down if they attack anyone," _I might as well train him while we trail them.

"_Sam aren't they headed towards the farm?"_

"_It seems so, but we can't just call them on a cell phone, now can we?"_

"_Maybe Seth is listening and can call them for us."_

"_Let's hope so, otherwise one of the others can phase back and warn them for us."_

"_Seth is already headed their way to warn them," _Leah answered.

"_Everyone better follow him, we have no idea how he will react to her scent."_

"_We're already converging on the farm," _Quil informed me.

**Bella's POV**

Seeing an entire store devoted to selling nothing but treats was slightly over whelming. I wasn't sure if I should stay with what I was used to and I know doesn't make me sick or should I try something new and exciting. In the end, I compromised and went with two things, chocolate and almonds. Since I'd had both separately, figured a combination would also be fine. Boy was it! It was absolutely delicious. Master watched me intensely as I ate the treat he bought me. Seeing him smile like that made me anxious to talk to Esme and Alice again. I wanted to see what else I could do to make him happier with me. Jasper must have liked the way I felt because he sat back in his chair with his eyes closed sighing happily.

Shopping was really fun and Master never left me like last time. I could see which ones he liked and made sure to get anything he liked. He let me buy anything I wanted. I could not wait to get home to call Stella and tell her all about my day. Although, I had to tend to my garden before I could.

When Master went hunting, I was in the fields watering and tying up the tomatoes plants that had started to bloom. Just before I finished a wolf came rushing from the trees and scared me breathless. All I could do was stand frozen to the spot. As it rushed forward, Jasper came around the house to intercept.

"Bella, RUN!" He bellowed.

I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I was just too scared. If Jasper was afraid of him, it couldn't be good. When the rest of the wolves came out growling, all I could do was tremble. They were not acting as nice as Jacob did.

"Jasper, help me," I whispered.

"Seth, don't!"

**Alice's POV**

I had just finished putting the last few items away when the vision hit. Seth made a snap decision to intercept two newborns that were in our area. Sam and the rest of the pack were on their way in order to attempt to defuse the situation. Jasper was ready to kill anyone of them who went within five feet of Bella. Everyone in the family was there except for me and Edward. Knowing where everyone was made it easy for me to find them. Now, all I had to do was keep them from tearing each other apart. I knew I had to get Edward back before the whole situation blew up.

"Edward you need to get to back, there is a misunderstanding going on at the farm, and Bella is caught in the middle," I rattled off.

"I am on my way! I'll be there in two minutes."

**A/N sorry it is cliffy, but if I did not stop here, I never would. **

**Let's review folks, I worked hard on this and had surgery yesterday. So you see, I do care for all my fans!**

**You can now find me on my blog: ****http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com**** don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=535ab6a20858eff3 has started blog for underappreciated stories you might want to check it out! Don't forget to delete the parentheses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!**

**As always thanks to dazzle glo for all her betaing skills! she is awesome so you should all send her some love! **

**I had the distinct pleasure of taking my girls to the Twilight convention today! It was awesome and we got to meet Booboo Stewart! He is an awesome young man and very freindly to his fans! I would recomend you all go when the convention comes to your neck of the woods!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

I had just finished draining my second deer when my phone vibrated in my pocket. When the caller ID said Alice, I was hoping she would be coming for a visit. I was so wrong.

"Edward, you need to get to back, there is a misunderstanding going on at the farm, and Bella is caught in the middle," she quickly rattled off.

"I am on my way! I'll be there in two minutes," I said as I veered off running in the direction of home.

When I leapt over the remains of a fallen tree with a huge gash in it, I knew I was almost there. My mind was swirling with all the possibilities of what might have happened. The thought of my Bella being possibly injured made my chest ache. The first thing that hit me was the scrambled thoughts of everyone which were all over the place and almost knocked me to the ground. Jasper's voice and thoughts were screaming for Bella to get to safety before Seth, who was now phased, could attack. His thoughts told me how Seth was radiating anger, guilt and confusion.

The pack's mind was where I finally saw the reason for the conflict. They knew from talking to Seth in their thoughts that he was here on a mission of protection. The threat of two newborns heading our way sent him into motion to protect us. He considered us his family too and felt guilty for pushing me from my home. He was angry with the treatment towards us and confused by Jasper's reaction. Amazingly, there was no bloodlust in his thoughts. I spotted Alice as she was making her way there too. Together we burst through the tree line to see everyone facing off with poor Bella frozen in place. She was way too close to the conflict for my comfort.

"Stop!" I growled as I stopped just a few feet from everyone.

"Edward?" Jasper looked baffled by my sudden appearance.

"He's not here to hurt her Jasper; he just wants to protect us. A couple of newborns were spotted by Sam who was out training a new pup," I explained with my hands out in a surrendering pose.

"Well…why didn't he just show up and say so. Jeeze if my heart was still beating I would have had a heart attack," he relaxed slightly when I took Bella into my arms where she belonged.

"Yeah…well, he felt more comfortable taking on the newborns in wolf form," I said, but never took my eyes off of Bella's beautiful heart shaped face, as she trembled in my arms.

"So, where are the newborns now?" Jasper asked, as he paced back and forth in front of the now quiet pack.

"Two miles to the west, Sam and Brandon are chasing them," you could almost see the gears churning in Jasper's mind as he took a moment to think about this strategically.

"Okay…this is what I am thinking; let's get Bella inside and under wraps. The rest of us should fan out and wait for them. If Sam and Brandon cannot stop them, we should be ready to take them down here. It would be nice if we can capture them alive, so we can find out why they are here," Jasper clapped his hands signaling it was time to move into position and I escorted a still shaking Bella inside.

"Master, I'm scared," I pulled her closer to me in order to comfort both of us.

"I know, but I am here and I would never let anything happen to you," I gently rubbed her check with the back of my fingers.

"They're not as nice as Jacob," her voice still trembling.

"That's because they came to protect you. And let me tell you that Jacob can look that scary too when he's protecting his family and friends. Remember I told you the wolves would protect and never hurt you. Besides, it wouldn't be protection if they were looking all nice and cuddly would it?"

"No, I guess not," she melted further into my chest, but I could feel her relax a bit.

"Isabella, come with me," I led her upstairs to our room.

"Isabella…I want you to hide in the back of the closet. Don't come out until I come for you. Understand?" She bit her lip nervously and nodded.

"Yes Master," she went and hid behind the clothes as I had asked her to.

With a heavy heart, I shut the door and locked it. I did not think it would do anything to keep a vampire out, but it would keep Bella inside. If she thought there was a chance I might get hurt, she might do something foolish and I could not let that happen. She is my life now and I will protect her at all costs, even my own. I moved to the living room to await word from everyone. If they had caught Bella's scent, which I doubt was possible, but if they had, I wanted to be right in front of her. I was her last line of defense.

The minutes ticked by slowly as if time had come to a crawl. Finally, Sam's thoughts entered my mind and I knew they were unable to catch them. They were definitely headed to the farm from their thoughts, knew exactly where it was and even knew about the wolves which surprised me.

When they broke through the trees, they made a beeline for the house. That was their first mistake. From my crouched position, I could see them barreling in my direction through the window. All they could think about was getting to Bella, as if I would let that happen!

Just when they thought they were home free, Jasper sprang off the roof and landed directly in front of them. His snarl was more ferocious than I had ever heard before. As they scrambled to evade him, the wolves and Alice encircled them. Their swirling thoughts spelled everything out for me to see.

They had come because James had sent them. He promised them all the blood from Forks in return for bringing Bella to Bree. The troubling fact was they were not alone. James, the missing nomad had turned at least twenty newborns to do his bidding. This was only their first attempt, which meant there would be a lot more to come, a lot more!

A newborn named Raoul decided to take them head on while the one named Logan was having second thoughts on the whole scenario playing out. He had enough common sense to know they could not win. That fact alone told me he was not stupid, even for a blood lusting newborn.

Raoul made one attempt to charge through the line, but his movements stopped the minute Jared bit his head off. Seeing Raoul's body slump to the ground stopped Logan in his tracks. He growled his submission dropping to his knees with his shoulders slumped. As Alice and Jasper restrained him, I decided to go out and help with the interrogation. That is when I had my chance to fully see what was on his mind.

"_Why are their eyes gold?" _I decided to take a chance.

"Because we only feed on the blood of animals instead of humans," he gasped at my answer.

"You can read my thoughts?" I simply nodded.

"So…it's possible to feed on animals?"

"Yes, some of us have been doing it for centuries," I could see the confusion my answer brought.

"But…he said it wasn't, he said we couldn't survive on anything else," I could see the conversation he had with James when he did not want to feed on anyone.

"_Edward, he's riddled with guilt from all his kills," _I nodded to Jasper to acknowledge I had heard his thoughts.

"You don't have to live like that; we live quite happily without ever harming anyone."

"I don't know how…," he wanted help, but figured he was dead anyway so why ask.

"We would be willing to teach you and in exchange we would need to know everything you know about James and Bree," I tilted my head questioningly.

"If you promise not to send me back," in his mind he replayed the vicious attacks he wanted to avoid.

"_He desperately wants this," _Jasper thought.

"That could be arranged, we could see if our family to the north of here has any room," his thoughts were pure and honest, so I was willing to give him a shot.

"I'll tell you anything you want, or if it's easier, just take them from my head," I chuckled.

"I always do, so as long as you're no threat to us, we won't hurt you."

Jasper was itching to get all the details so that he could start his strategic planning. When Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment, I was granted the vision of them all sitting around the dinning room table with maps sprawled out everywhere and Logan was spelling everything out for them. Alice and I nodded in agreement that this would work.

**Bree's POV**

It had been a long night of waiting for the scouts to come back from Forks. By the early morning hours, I knew they were not coming back. They had to have been caught by the mutts or the masters that controlled that area. One recurring thought still plagued my thoughts. Why were their eyes gold? Every master I had ever met had red eyes.

James as usual, was with his new plaything, Kristie. I always thought he was devoted to Victoria, but it turns out, I was wrong. He's constantly taking new recruits into his bed. Of course, the love struck newborn would have to put out of her misery when he was done with her. In the past month, it had to be done four times and it seriously annoyed me since we then needed to replace them.

I shifted slightly in the arms of my mate soaking up his beauty for one last time before I would have to leave him. Unlike James, I found a mate who was mature. Newborns were nice for brut work, but I wanted a mate who was old enough to love me. We kept our union a secret from everyone. He did not think the clan he traveled with would understand. On this point, I had to agree, I know James would not like the idea either.

"I hate the thought of you leaving me again," he whispered into my ear.

"Me too, maybe one day - we won't have to hide anymore," I paused to breathe in his intoxicating scent.

"I just hope it comes soon," I whined slightly.

"It will, I will see that it does," his red eyes glistened in the now rising sunlight as he played with a loch of my hair.

"I should be going, James will be looking for me," I pouted.

"When will I see you again?"

"Tonight, midnight, behind the library?"

"I'll be waiting for you," with that squared away, I left his bed and starting dressing. I giggled when I caught him staring at my behind.

With one last peck on the lips, I swept out the door of the cheap motel we'd been using for our rendezvous. I could have run home faster, but I wanted to bask in his scent just a bit longer so I walk slowly, thinking about how everything changed for me the day I met him.

James and I had just acquired two new replacements for the ones who had destroyed each other over a meal of all things. It was so exasperating to think this city was not big enough for them to have their pick. After dropping them off to finish their burn, we split up in search of our own interests. That meant I would be ransacking a bookstore for some fresh material. It was one thing Stella and Bella had showed me. What can I say, I like to read.

After I had a backpack full of the newest releases, I took a leisurely stroll along the waterfront looking for a place to settle into when I caught his scent. I knew better than to approach him, although it didn't matter because he was the one to approach me.

"Good evening. Happy hunting?" His musical voice purred.

"Um…yeah, it was okay, I guess," I shrugged and kept my head down.

"Might I interest you in some dessert?" he dragged a homeless man out from behind the wall where he stood in the shadows.

"Are you sure you want to share?" I gasped.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," his voice sounded gentle, even kind.

I had never seen anyone willing to share. Seeing the man's jugular that was now exposed was taunting me. The smell of his sweet nectar was just begging me to drink; it was more than I could stand. He smiled sweetly as I timidly approached the treat he offered. I was just about to lunge when he stopped me.

"Tsk, tsk, me first. I doubt you will be able to stop once you start," I growled slightly because I knew he was right, I would not have stopped.

Watching him expose his teeth and sink them into the soft flesh was erotic, stirring something deep inside me. I had never felt like that about any boy or man before. The way he fed was like an intricate dance. After a few more pulls he jerked his head away and signaled for me to begin. It was the first time I had someone after someone else. I could taste him on the man, and frankly, I wanted to taste it from the source. Hearing him chuckle as I dropped the now empty carcass infuriated me and before I could stop myself, I had him against the wall hissing at him.

"Feisty, I like that love," he chuckled again.

Without thinking, I crushed my lips against his. He didn't resist, in fact, he threw himself into the kiss and pulled me to him. It was deepened by him shoving his tongue into my mouth. I purred as I tasted his sweet mouth with my own tongue. It was even better straight from the source. When he fisted his hands in my curly locks, I did not fight the closeness it brought. For the next several minutes, we fought to dominate the other. For the first time in my life, I opened up to someone and he reciprocated.

It has been two weeks of secret meetings since that night and all I could do was hope it would never end. He had a calming effect on me, even the thought of Bella could not piss me off when he was near, in fact, I didn't even care if I ever found her when I was in his arms.

As I ducked into the warehouse, I could not help but wonder why I keep coming back to these hellholes we called home. Moving from one torn down dump to the next was wearing thin on me. It was one thing when Laurent said we would be moving around, but right now, we were still in Seattle, just a different abandon warehouse.

**Jane's POV**

"Have you found them Demetri?"

"Yes, they've just relocated to that warehouse over there," he pointed to a dilapidated building on the north side of the waterfront.

"Well…let's see what they are up to, shall we?" I pranced to the edge of the roof and lightly jumped across.

"Have you decided what to do about them yet?" Felix asked as he followed me across.

"No…," I left them hanging on the why.

We have been watching them for two weeks since we saw the news reports about possible newborn activity in the area. At first, I was looking for a quick fix to the problem, but after a day or two, I decided observing to determine the need for their existence might serve me well. They were apparently made to do something, the question was, what?

Every night we would split up and follow the feeding groups trying to figure out their purpose. So far, the best we could ascertain was a nomad named James had a problem he wanted corrected in Forks and his cohort Bree, had a grudge against a human named Bella. I would assume this was some petty squabble over a past boyfriend from her human life or something of that nature. It was irrelevant as far as I am concerned, humans were irrelevant.

From our rooftop perch, we could see them starting to file out of their poor excuse for a building. To the naked eye, they looked like a bunch of homeless people scavenging for scraps. We knew better…

"They're quite ruthless even for newborns," Alec deduced as he took a closer look.

"Yes…they are," I said in my usual uninterested tone.

"We'll meet back up at the hotel by morning?" Demetri inquired.

"Of course," I answered, annoyed as always.

**A/N so it's so short! But, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So hit the button and complain or whatever, I really do care.**

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read. You might want to check it out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

After the confrontation on the farm, Bella and I joined the family at the house to go over all the details about James and Bree's activities. I was a little apprehensive about bringing Bella to the house, but since Seth had no issues with her blood I only had to worry about Logan attacking her. So far, his thoughts were about wanting a new life away from Seattle and the other newborns. In his mind the further he was from the humans the better. In a show of faith, Emmett and Jasper took him out for his first lesson on hunting animals. Of course, the pack had the area completely covered in case he thought about attempting an escape.

"He did great guys, so let's get to the details already. What the hell are we up against?" Emmett boomed as he sauntered into the house.

"Do you have any maps of Seattle," Logan asked him.

"I'll get them from the Jeep," Jasper offered. "Toss me your keys," Emmett whip them from the living room to the door leading to the garage in a split second - they landed soundly in Jasper's hand.

"Isabella, please go with Carlisle and let him check your…" I pointed to her head indicating her claw marks. She nodded and shuffled off behind him to his office. She was getting much better with understanding my orders, for that - I was thankful.

As in Alice's vision, we were all circled around the maps on the dining room table. Refreshingly, everything Logan thought came out if his mouth. He truly held nothing back with the small exceptions of the brutality he witnessed of what the other newborns were doing to each other.

"Logan, may I ask you to remember the night you were turned? I'm hoping to see something you might not have noticed," he nodded and let the memories flood out.

So it was James who did his turning, not Bree as I had thought. Interesting. However, she was there in the background, watching - smiling even. I pulled out when the burn started - that was not something I ever want to relive.

"Thank you, that helps. How many newborns were there with you in the house?" He thought for a moment. "Fifteen at last count, but it changes daily."

"Why does Bree want Bella anyway?" Jasper snapped at Logan. "I'm not sure - she never said why," he hesitated for a moment before beginning again. "But James - he really wants the mutts," he pointed around the room at the wolves.

"Why us?" Jared sneered at him. "Well…he said you guys - made this the best game he's ever played. The entire room erupted into a giant growling session.

The pack was more than a little pissed when they found out the reason for the newborns was them. Apparently, James was having fun at their expense. Seth was hurt the most by this tidbit of news since the game cost him his family. Bree wanted Bella, but no one knew why. She had implemented a no touch rule on Bella. Whatever her plan was she wasn't sharing it with anyone, including James from what Logan said.

Bella hesitated by the door near Esme while Carlisle joined us in our discussion. After a few head shakes she followed Esme out to the garage. A few minutes later Alice had a quick flash of a vision too quick for me to catch, then she fluttered into the kitchen and followed them out. I had to stifle a groan when I saw she was carrying a carrot and peach in her hands.

**Esme's POV**

"So…Bella, how is it going?" I asked as she shuffled between her feet nervously.

"Um…good - I guess," I smiled to try to help her relax. "What I am asking is have you completed your touching assignment?" She looked up and smiled broadly. "Yes…it was fun," she giggled.

"So…are you ready for something - new?" She was so cute the way she nodded rigorously. "Okay…so, this is what I want you to do, tonight when you go home I want you to think of Edward's penis as a carrot," she didn't get it. "By that I mean…I want you to put your mouth around his penis and suck on it like a straw," she looked even more baffled.

"I've got it Esme, let me show her," Thank God! Alice brought a demo in the shape of a carrot and a peach.

"Bella, I want you to look at this as Edward's…," she grabbed her crotch like a baseball player and held up the carrot through her fingers. Bella gasped, "Oh…," I could see a twinkle in her eyes. "Right - you get it, now…what you want to do is this…," Bella turned three shades of red as my daughter basically deep throated the carrot. The two us were mesmerized as she licked, sucked and scraped the defenseless vegetable over and over.

"Now any questions?" We both shook our heads with our mouths still hanging open. That had to be singly the most erotic thing I have seen food do.

"Now…this goes two ways Bella, you have to let him do something in return," I swear Alice was having way too much fun with this. "Bite this once," she held the fruit to be slaughtered in the name of sex education. Bella shrugged her shoulders and took one bite exposing the pit of the peach.

"_Edward…I hope you are watching this - it's what you need to know too!" _I made sure I had a perfect view to send his way.

"This - is what Edward is going to do to you," Bella gawked as Alice took one lick from the bottom to top - making sure to flicker her tongue over the pit. On her third pass she stuck her finger into the bottom of the fleshy part. Poor Bella looked flabbergasted; she was almost as pale as us. "Don't worry it's going to feel very good."

Edward on the other hand couldn't cover his groan as she violated the fruit. Before she could withdraw herself from the mutilated peach, Edward was at the door. "We need to go - NOW," we giggled as he picked her up and ran for his car.

Together - arm in arm, we laughed our way back to the meeting. "I think they are in for a fun week," Alice chirped happily. "I think you are right," I grinned at my daughter.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know what I did wrong! He said I could talk to them about s - e - x, but now…he's freaking out. One minute I was staring horror stricken at Alice and the next second he's whisking me out of there like the place was on fire. Was I supposed to ask permission before I talked to them? Could it be I wasn't allowed near their cars? What if he thought the food was for me and he didn't want me to eat. Maybe if I beg for forgiveness - he'll forgo any punishment he might have planned for my still unknown infraction.

"Master?" He sighed heavily. "Not - now. Please…let's just get home as quick as possible," he sounded very irritated. I sat quietly with my hands on my lap and waited for my punishment to come.

I didn't look up when he parked in the driveway. Master didn't even let me get out of the car; he just picked me up and ran inside, not stopping until he was in our bedroom. I was shaking when he put me down on the bed.

"Bella, why are you shaking?" Wait - he said Bella, he only calls me Bella when…I gasped when it all clicked together. I wasn't in trouble - he wanted to try the new lesson, he was…

"Please…tell me - why you're shaking," he begged. "I thought you were mad at me…," I smiled. "Mad - no - frisky - yes…," he purred as he joined me on the bed.

Before he could change his mind - I leapt into his lap and started kissing him, softly at first, but it quickly turned more desperate. When he moaned against my lips, I slipped my tongue against his lips and was rewarded when he met me at his teeth. I closed my eyes and let his tongue dominate mine. He growled deeply as I wrapped his bronze locks tightly in my fingers. His hands rocked my hips against him, showing me just how frisky he was - he was very frisky!

A moan escaped my lips when my back came in contact with the mattress. With sweet kisses he moved from my lips to my neck then lower. On the inside I was shaking from the excitement of our new assignment because up until now my mouth has only been on his lips - tonight - would change all that.

Frantically, he pulled my t-shirt off exposing my small, braless breasts to him. Hearing him hiss as he touched them sent shivers down my spine, but…that all paled in comparison to the feel of his mouth on my breast. I felt it harden when his cold lips locked around it and he started sucking it gently. In a desperate attempt to feel more of him against me, I arched my back pushing my breast further into his mouth.

When I tugged the hem of his t-shirt, he swiftly pulled it off for me before he started the same treatment to my other breast. While he was busy I reached between us and start massaging his nipples, this started his hips grinding against my center. If something didn't happen soon I was going to finish before he even started with his mouth.

"Please," I groaned desperate for more. He got my hint and started kissing his way down my stomach.

Wiggling out of my jeans and underwear was easy once he had them undone. Frankly, they couldn't be gone soon enough for me. He had a mischievous smile playing across his lips as he lowered his face and parted my knees. I watched as he teasingly slow took one long lick. I shuddered in ecstasy as he did what Alice had done to the peach. Every time he licked, I arched my back fighting the urge to explode. There was no hiding my pants that filled the quietness that surrounded us. Not that I was trying to mind you.

My screams filled the quietness as he slipped one finger inside me. "Aaahhh! "OH MY GOD!" And my all time favorite, "Edward!" I grinned and slumped onto the bed.

I giggled when he kissed his way up to my neck. "Did you like that?" I breathed out a resounding, "Yes," I said as he swiped away a hair from my face.

My opening came when he rolled us both over so I was on his chest. Following his example, I slowly made my way down to his hardened nipples and took one into my mouth. I couldn't help but hum at the taste of his skin. From his moan I would say he liked it too. Peeking up as I moved on kissing down his stomach I couldn't help but enjoy the view. There was nothing better in my world than watching him pant with his eyes closed. He just looked so - heavenly.

This was the first time I had seen it this close, it was amazing to see how it moved when I breathed on it. It was like it was asking for me to pay attention to it. He hissed when I wrapped my fingers tightly around it before taking a small lick. That one lick caused him to put his hands into my hair and caress my head, being careful enough not to touch my claw marks. With little licks I made my way up to the top where I swirled my tongue like Alice showed me.

Now, it was his turn to fill the room with the sounds of his groans. This urged me on to finally wrap my lips around the top causing him arch his back and push in further. I found it to be just as stimulating for me as I know it was for him. The more I took in the more confident I got and soon I was suck earnestly on his, 'carrot.' He really liked it when I would scrap my teeth against it so I made sure to do it every time I pulled up.

I peeked up to see he was trying to hold back by biting his lower lip - yeah, I didn't like that! So…like Alice, I took the whole carrot into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. Hearing his groans turn to desperate cries was very rewarding, "Oh God! That feels so…ah…I - want…Please!"

I doubled my efforts when his hips started thrusting to meet my movements. Within minutes he was ready to explode as I had and I was anxious to see what it would be like. He sat up and struggled to pull me off, but I refused - I wasn't going anywhere until I fully experienced it for myself.

"Bella! Please - I can't stop!" Escaped his lips just before he thrust and released into my mouth in four bursts. At first I noticed it was cold, but strangely enough it tasted very good, almost like when the treat he gives me melts.

Shyly I smiled at him as he collapsed onto the bed. "Wow…," he chuckled. There was a great amount of pride in making him so happy. I couldn't wait to do it again!

**Edward's POV**

Okay…wow - did not cover what she just did to me. For the first time I felt like I was the spoon she used to eat her treats. Damn – I was one lucky spoon!

I have to admit when I saw what Alice was doing to the fruit in the garage, I couldn't control the desire that surged through me at that moment, thus the need to drag her home and try it out for myself. What is it about sex that makes you want to snuggle? I don't know, but we do it because it feels right.

Just after she fell asleep, I got a very desperate call from Carlisle, "Edward you and Bella need to get off the farm and to the house as soon as possible!"

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I growled in defensive mode.

I heard Alice in the background, "It's too late they're already there!"

"Edward, we're on the way!"

When he hung up I flew downstairs and looked out the window just in time to see what they were screaming about. This would not end well.

**Bree's POV**

"James…enough with this crap! Why do we have to keep sending in a few at a time? Why can't we just hit them hard and fast?"

"Because…don't you see, it makes the game so much more fun," he sneered in his usual evil way.

"Look, after all these months, I don't care anymore - not about the wolves - not about Bella - none of it matters anymore!" I left out the part that the only thing that mattered was the love of my existence.

"YOU'RE WRONG! It's the only thing that does matter!" I stepped back as he growled menacingly.

"Whatever you say. I am going hunting, see you in the morning," I half expected him to stop me, but he didn't bother. We have been having these arguments for days now and I was not gaining any ground.

With the breeze blowing lightly in my face, I strode off in search of my only happiness. I could not help but notice I no longer stomped around like a motorcycle biker on steroids. Over the months, my steps have become lighter and more graceful. Each step I took brought with it more anticipation. I could not wait for him to hold me again. He was right where he said he would be. I bit my lip anxiously and as went towards him, I noticed his wore an expression of displeasure.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked cautiously. He smiled and embraced me.

"Not with us. However, I do have to run an errand tonight, so unfortunately, we will have to see each other tomorrow night instead," I purred as he caressed my cheek while he spoke.

"What will you be doing?" I admit I was a little jealous that something was going to take his attention away from me.

"Nothing exciting, really. My team just received a call from the head of the family and some idiot is keeping a cow not far from here," he muttered as he nuzzled my neck. Deep in my gut I knotted up - I knew whom he was talking about and I knew who called them.

"What will you do to them?" I dreaded the answer before I even asked the question. "It's just a cleanup job," when he started kissing me earnestly, I almost forgot what we were talking about - almost.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow, back here?" I smiled sweetly and nodded even though deep inside I was cringing. Not about seeing him, but because I had already realized it was not Bella's fault how the master treated her. She had no control over him and it took me becoming one of them to see that he was the one that was wrong - not her.

**Alice's POV**

I admit I was sneaking peeks at Edward and Bella's future. Hey - I wanted to know how they liked the recent lesson. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. It was the absolute worst thing I could ever imagine. Someone had tipped off the Volturi and they sent a team to take care of Bella. She knew of our existence and they were led to believe it was Edward who was holding her as a cow. They are unforgiving in these cases. Their solution was an easy one, burn down the house with both of them in it - problem solved.

It was horrible watching them slowly burn to death, cradled in each other's arms as the flames shot up through the house. The Volturi team just stood there smugly smiling as the whole house started to turn into ash. Alec didn't even have the decency to cut off Edward's senses as he screamed out when Bella died before his eyes still clutching his bare chest. His screams finally died out when the flames had spread and covered him completely. At the end of the vision his slight smile was the last thing I saw when it went black.

Carlisle tried to call and warn Edward, but the decision was spontaneous, we just didn't have enough time. Seth had called the wolves in to assist us so we lost my vision. I was still incredibly distraught as we all raced to try and prevent the disaster from happening, but as we approached the edge of the farm you could already smell and see the smoke.

**A/N Yeah I know I couldn't help myself but throw in a cliff hanger.**

**So here's the deal if you like the story and want it to continue, I need to hear from you because if you don't, I have two new stories that I have been holding out on. Yeah I know I write too much. They are already ready to start posting but if you like this one, I want to continue it to the end first before moving on to those other two, but that's only if you all want it! This is not a threat to withhold the story for reviews, I just want to know if any of my stories are getting stale and you want something fresh thats all. REALLY!**

**Also I have started an original story for the writers coffee shop library website contest. It's in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. Below is the summery.**

_**Whether You Love Him Or Not**_

_**For **__**Alexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green eyed girl and blue eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It's never easy saying, "I do," to someone you don't know.**_

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read.**

**You might want to check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that pleasure belongs to the and only Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Thank you for telling me how you felt after the last chapter. I really did just want to know if everyone wanted this story to continue. Since you did overly whelming want this story to continue it will! This is one of my favorites so I am glad you all like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter I was fueled by the song 'Ring the alarm' by Beyonce and caffeine. I know it has a different meaning but it drove me just the same.**

**As always I am eternally grateful for having such a wonderful Beta. Dazzleglo you rock lady!**

**When The Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 16**

**Edward's POV**

The moment I saw the four cloaked figures headed across the yard, I knew immediately who it was, The Volturi. That's why Carlisle was so frightened on the phone. Alice must have seen them coming. However, before I could move to the stairs, their torches were already lit. They were going to burn us alive!

Just then, I heard Bella let out a gut wrenching scream a split second after the sound of shattering glass rattled my ears. In a split second, I was up the stairs and staring into the blood red eyes of Bree. In her arms was a whimpering and sobbing Bella. I did not try to hide the ferocious snarl that ripped through my chest.

Even with the sounds of the windows downstairs breaking as the Volturi threw the torches could not distract me. What I was not prepared for was her signaling with her head to go out through the window. If it were not for her thoughts, I would have shredded her on the spot. In her head, she said she only wanted to help us get out alive. Okay…I did not see that one coming.

We really did not have many choices at this point since the smoke had already started wafting up the stairs, so I followed her out and down to the ground. Once safely there, she handed Bella over immediately. I quickly looked her over for any injuries and thankfully she had none. With a simple hand gesture, she indicated for us to follow her. Reluctantly, I did. There was only one problem, Demetri. Carlisle had warned us about him, there was no one he could not find. He was the cream of the crop of Aro's collection. Aro had a penchant for collecting the most gifted of our kind. He was the one leader of the ruling family who hand picked his talented guard.

I heard him warn the others. "They're fleeing out the back."

I knew there was no outrunning him. The only shot we had was my family and the wolves that were on their way. We would reach the wolves first since they were coming from the east. My family was only about a minute further, but they would intersect with the Volturi before they reached us. I whipped out my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Alice! We are out and headed towards the house. Turn around now - before you run into them," I implored.

"Edward, the house?"

"I know, but we got out - we can rebuild it, if we survive," she sighed and hung up.

"Bree, you need to leave. If you're caught with us you as good as dead," I warned.

"NO! You're not going to die for what HE did," she snarled defensively.

Before I could answer her, the wolves had us surrounded. I knew the only one who could stop this was Sam. Thankfully, Seth was with the family so he would not bite first and reason later.

"Whoa, Sam. Wait!" He stopped moving, but the growls from the rest of the pack continued. I think Paul was seriously thinking about breaking the Alpha's order to wait.

"She saved us. She does not want a fight. She knows now that it was Alistair's fault for all this."

He motioned with his head to continue and in his thoughts. He told me, "Go...we've got your back, but - if she makes one move - she's mine," I nodded my agreement.

We shot off with them right behind us. There was a new urgency, get to the family, so we pushed forward at a speed I had never achieved before. Bella was still shaking in my arms, but made no sounds as we pushed onward towards the house. About a quarter mile from the house, the family merged into the pack. They were just as confused by the switching of sides by Bree. Alice had informed them of her decision to help us.

"Seth, take Bella, Logan and Bree into the house - Sam spread out your pack, but stay hidden - we'll see if we can talk this out with out any violence," Carlisle voice held more conviction than his thoughts. Inside I was warring over getting Bella away from the confrontation and keeping her safely in my arms. With a heavy heart, I handed her over to Seth. I literally had to pry Bella's fingers from my shirt to get her to go with him.

**Carlisle's POV**

"How long Alice?" Jasper asked as he crouched to defend our home from the intruders.

"One minute, right there," she pointed to four fast moving blurs.

"Jasper?" Alice indicted that he should stand.

We all arranged ourselves so that Edward was in the middle with Emmett and Jasper at his flanks. I was directly in front him with Rose, Alice and Esme completing the arrow formation.

"Carlisle, you will present the felons for us to destroy or we will take you down with them!" Jane snarled in frustration.

"What are their crimes?"

"You're fully aware of their crimes, humans cannot know of our existence. The fact the he kept her as a cow only seals his fate and possibly yours," Alec held his cool exterior as always.

"If that were the case then I would agree, but - since that is not the case, I can't let you punish him for something he didn't do," Felix just cocked his head confused, no doubt. He was never the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Please explain," Demetri purred.

"The farmhouse you just burnt down used to house a group of cows and they were found by the humans. However - it was Alistair who held them, not Edward," Jane did not appear to believe this.

"So if that is the case then where is he now?" Alec asked stone-faced.

"When we discovered what he was doing we tracked him down and burned him."

"Convenient - that we cannot confirm your story," Demetri growled.

"But…we can confirm it. You can ask the cow about who held her," I knew it was risky, but necessary.

"Why is the cow still alive?" Jane huffed.

"Edward has taken her as his mate. He brought her back to the farm to help her heal."

"So she will be turned?" Alec seemed appeased by the idea.

"NO!" Edward had to be restrained by Emmett and Jasper.

Although, that did not stop Jane from dropping him to the ground in agony anyway. The whole family cringed as Edward withered in pain on the ground. Amazingly, he did not cry out. Jane's face wore an expression of pleasure as she tortured him. Everyone's attention was diverted when Bella dashed out the door and ran to a pain-racked Edward.

"LEAVE MY EDWARD alone!" She sobbed over him. "He's done nothing!" Interesting, she called him 'My Edward.'

"You know the rules Carlisle. Either she is turned or she dies - it's quite simple really," Jane seethed. Still Edward's pain continued as Bella held him.

"Let's hear it from her then," Alec demanded distracting his twin sister allowing enough time for Edward to stand back up and secure Bella in his arms. You could see the love pouring out of them as they looked into each other's eyes. There was no doubting they were bonded mates.

Bree seemed self-conscious about meeting the Volturi when she exited the house and she peeked over at the them. She was small even compared to Jane, who is the smallest vampire I have ever met.

"So…human, tell us about who held you," Jane asked with distaste in her voice.

"Alistair took me when I was eight," Bella said while she caressed Edward's cheek.

"And how long did he hold you?" Alec asked expressionless.

"Until a few months ago," she sneered as if she were on equal ground. I was impressed.

Alec breathed out heavily. "Are you saying he held you for what? Ten years?"

"Yes, and for ten years he fed on me weekly, but Edward doesn't feed on me," now Edward was also caressing her face. As if to taunt them, Edward turned his head and with his finger, he pulled down his lower eyelid to expose his golden irises.

"I see, and how do we know you're not just saying this to save him?" Damn, Demetri.

"Because…I was one of Alistair's cows too," Bree stepped forward to fully expose herself.

"But you were turned. Who did that?" Felix was still trying to catch on.

"Laurent, he was a nomad who knew Alistair and would visit from time-to-time," Jane seemed to think about it for a moment.

"And were there any other cows?"

"Too many over the years," Bella's eyes looked haunted as she thought of them all.

"How many were turned?"

"None by Alistair. Just me and he didn't even do it," Bree seemed almost embarrassed.

"What happened to the rest?" Alec asked coldly.

"He killed them for one reason or another," thankfully, everyone was staying off the subject of Stella.

"Thank You. You're spared Edward, but it doesn't change the choice for the cow," Jane made one step forward as Edward swung Bella behind him.

"Stop calling my mate that. It's degrading and disgusting."

"She is what she is. I think it's time to decide before we decide for you."

"I think we should call Aro before we decide," I suggested. When Alice nodded that it was the way to go I was relieved.

"I don't think we need to do that, Aro's given me full authority to do what I see fit," Jane purred.

"No…let them. What can it hurt?" Alec showed a softer side I had never seen before.

"Make it quick - we still need to take care of the newborns in Seattle and I want to go home," Jane snarled as I took out my phone.

After giving a quick run down of the situation, Aro made his decision, which he would only give to Jane directly.

"Aro says you have one year to get her ready, then she is to be turned or destroyed," Edward snarled in disgust at the decision, but why is Bella crying?

"Thank you Jane," I politely said.

"Now, Bree is it? You were one of the newborns in Seattle so I think we should dispose of you while we're here, then we can take care of the rest of the vermin," Alec was in front of Bree in a protective crouch before Demetri could touch her.

"Alec, WHAT are you doing? Move away this instant!" Jane shrilled.

"You can't kill her! She's my mate and I have waited centuries to find her," he fumed causing everyone to gasp.

"But Alec, we are family. How could you do such a thing? It is one thing to take a mate, but a newborn, and you didn't even tell me!"

"Because - I knew how you would react. I was protecting her from you," he chided.

"Alec - don't be silly, she's not worth it," Jane sneered.

"She is to me," he took her in his arms and stared down his team.

"FINE - bring her along," Jane's expression of disgust was not very well hidden.

"Alec - you might want to think twice about that. She plans on eliminating her the first chance she gets, and telling you she ran off," Edward filled him in on her thoughts.

He growled as he returned to his crouch. Jane looked too shocked for words. Felix was for a lack of better word - baffled. Demetri just chuckled at the scene unfolding.

"Have it your way, but you will regret your decision!" Jane leered before she spun on her heels and walked away with her trained monkeys following her.

"Alec heed her warning, she's heartbroken over your betrayal," Jasper warned.

"I will, I know this is far from over. I couldn't let her take the only woman I have ever loved besides her," Bree smiled up at him sweetly.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go wherever Bree does," Bree sighed as he held her closer.

"They're clear Carlisle," Sam and the pack walked out of the tree line.

"Thank you Sam. You have done us a great service tonight."

"So…are we going to let them take care of the army in Seattle?" Jacob sounded disappointed.

"Yes Jacob, it's their job. Plus…it means we won't have to risk our families to clean up James' mess. I would also not want to cross their paths so soon again," I knew better than to get in their way.

**Bella's POV**

When Seth took me inside, I was so worried about Edward. These vicious monsters wanted to hurt him and that was unacceptable to me. If I had to die, I think it would be better to save him first. He is my everything and without him, life is just not worth living. I cannot really explain it, but then he doubled over in pain, it triggered something in my head. Maybe, after standing by for so many years and letting Alistair hurt all those women, this was my breaking point.

Seth tried to stop me, but Bree blocked him and allowed me to run out the front door. I think she knew I had to do this.

I dropped to my knees at his head. "LEAVE MY EDWARD alone!" I cried out, "He's done nothing!" Anger is a wonderful thing when you are protecting someone you love.

"You know the rules Carlisle. Either she is turned or she dies - it's quite simple really," the blond witch spoke menacingly.

"Let's hear it from her then," the smallest male icily spoke.

"So…human, tell us about who held you," I looked up to realize I was the only human there. So, the blond must have meant me.

"Alistair took me when I was eight," while I stroked Edward's cheek as I explained.

"And how long did he hold you?" I sunk further into Edward's hard iron body.

"Until a few months ago," I glared back allowing Edward's embrace to make me feel empowered.

"Are you saying he held you for what? Ten years?" I sighed heavily as the faces of all those from the years flashed before my eyes.

"Yes, and for ten years he fed on me weekly, but Edward doesn't feed on me," I was proud of myself for blurting it out.

"I see, and how do we know you're not just saying this to save him?" the conceded one chided.

"Because…I was one of Alistair's cows too," my head snapped around to see Bree.

Tonight seemed filled with surprises from her. When she first flew through my window, I fell off the bed screaming and tried to scramble away. She just latched onto me and pulled me into her arms. I thought she was going to kill me, but instead she directed Edward to the broken window. Now she was backing up my story, it was a little unbelievable.

"But you were turned. Who did that?" The biggest one demanded.

"Laurent, he was a nomad who knew Alistair and would visit from time-to-time," _THAT CREEPY FREAK?_

"And were there any other cows?" My first fear was if we told them about Stella, they might go after her too. I could not allow that to happen.

"Too many over the years," again, I saw the faces of my past, but this time they did not scare me.

"How many were turned?" Before I could answer, Bree did.

"None by Alistair. Just me, and he didn't even do it," there was something in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"What happened to the rest?" I cringed before answering.

"He killed them for one reason or another," I had to choke back the bile that threatened to escape.

"Thank You. You're spared Edward, but it doesn't change the choice for the cow," Edward's protective snarl was the last thing I heard before he shoved me behind him.

"Stop calling my mate that. It's degrading and disgusting," Mate? Did he love me as I loved him?

"She is what she is. I think it's time to decide before we decide for you," I didn't understand. What choice?

"I think we should call Aro before we decide," Carlisle almost seemed smug. Did he know them before?

"I don't think we need to do that, Aro's given me full authority to do what I see fit."

"No…let them. What can it hurt?" Alec said.

"Make it quick - we still need to take care of the newborns in Seattle and I want to go home," they knew about them? How was she going to take care of them?

After he whipped out his phone, Carlisle ran through everything that had happened before he handed the phone to the witch.

"Aro says you have one year to get her ready, then she is to be turned or destroyed," when Edward growled I felt my heart drop into my stomach and a tear slipped down my face, he didn't care enough about me to make me his equal.

"Thank you Jane." Carlisle said.

"Now, Bree is it? You were one of the newborns in Seattle so I think we should dispose of you while were here, then we can take care of the rest of the vermin," everyone gasped sharply when one of their own rushed over to defend Bree.

"Alec, WHAT are you doing?" Jane screeched.

"You can't kill her! She's my mate and I have waited centuries to find her," she found a mate who would die for her…I was happy for her, but sad that I did not have the same with Edward. He didn't want me forever. I felt another tear escape.

"But Alec, we are family. How could you do such a thing? It is one thing to take a mate, but a newborn, and you didn't tell me!" _Family?_

"Because - I knew how you would react. I was protecting her from you," he chided.

"Alec - don't be silly, she's not worth it." _Yes she is! _

"She is to me," I think if she could blush, she would have as he tightly embraced her.

"FINE - bring her along," she didn't seem happy with the idea.

"Alec - you might want to think twice about that. She plans on eliminating her the first chance she gets, and telling you she ran off," Edward warned.

When he defended her again. "Have it your way, but you will regret your decision!" Jane snarled before graceful running off smiling angrily, which I am sure, is a dangerous combination.

"Alec heed her warning, she's heartbroken over your betrayal," Jasper warned.

"I will, I know this is far from over. I couldn't let her take the only woman I have ever loved besides her," Bree looked so happy with his declaration of love.

"Where will you go?" Carlisle inquired.

"I don't know, I guess I'll go wherever Bree does," Bree sighed so cutely.

"They're clear Carlisle," Sam and the pack walked out of the tree line.

After everyone thanked the wolves, Bree and Alec followed us into the house. They were talking to Logan about their next move when we headed to Edward's old room. I had still not said anything to him about what transpired. The hurt was slowly turning to anger and threatening to bubble over.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Not this time!

"DON'T call me that!"

"Okay…Bella, WHAT is wrong?" When he stepped forward, I stepped back.

"You don't want me enough to keep me. What were you going to do Edward, get rid of me once I was fixed?"

"No Bella, never. I will be by your side until the day you die - then I will find a way to join you," I must have looked like an idiot as I flapped my jaw open, but nothing came out.

He moved to close the gap again. "Stay away from me!"

"Bella…I don't understand? Why are you mad at me?"

"I'll always be a cow. No one thinks I am good enough to be like you!"

"You're right, you're not good enough, you're better than us. Don't you see that?"

"No - I am not; I am a murderer who sent too many women to their deaths. I now see you cannot forgive me for that transgression. I think I should go to my dad's. You can get back to your life because you don't have to care for me anymore," the floodgates finally broke and the tears fell freely as I collapsed onto my knees.

"No! I love you, please do not leave me. I cannot survive without you. If it takes turning you for you to see the truth then I will, but don't ever leave me!" he lifted my tear soaked face to his and kissed me like he has never done before.

The searing kiss said it all, the pain, the desire, the love and commitment spelled out for me. As my heart raced, I threw myself into it entirely. I wanted him to know I felt the same for him.

"Will you stay with me forever?" he begged once he broke it off.

"Yes, I love you," I breathed out.

"I love you too," he chuckled relieved.

**A/N so I have started an original story for The Writer's Coffee Shop Library website contest. It is in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September, but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. Below is the summery.**

_**Whether You Love Him Or Not**_

_**For Alexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It is never easy saying, "I do," to someone you do not know.**_

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to**


	17. Chapter 17

****

Disclaimer I own nothing Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer's, I only own my twisted view of how things could have gone.

****

Sorry it took so long I have been working on a lot of different writings. My vacation didn't help since my husband refused to let me take my laptop to the beach. You know the whole sand thing. Also, it didn't help not having WIFI!

Sorry for the many POV's, but too much is going on to not mention them all.

Thanks Dazzleglo! You do keep me sane and focused!

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

It was nice to see Bree and Alec so happy. We even called Stella to fill her in on all that happened. It was nice to talk to her, I really miss seeing her though, but she is happy and doing well with Jake. They have even started having sex, of course, they are further along than Edward and me, but I am okay with that. I know I need to adjust slowly and everyone is cognizant of that fact, especially, Esme who has really helped me move forward. I'm so grateful for her and Alice.

"Isabella, would you like to go see Stella and Jake with Bree and Alec?" Instantly, the fear welled up in my chest and my breathing became erratic. Was he sending me away? Why?

"Bella why are you frantic? What's wrong? I thought you might like for us to go visit, but if you do not want to, it's fine. We can stay here with the family," Edward now sounded frantic as he swept me onto his lap.

"Ohhh - I thought you wanted me to go with them by myself. I would like to see Stella, but only if you're going too," I mumbled into his shirt trying to hide my face.

"I am not leaving you. I love you and will be with you always," he said as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "I never want to be without you. You are my life and my love. Only you hold the key to my heart," he said and lightly kissed my lips. How could a girl not blush at such a declaration?

"Okay, so we're going. When?"

"They want to leave as soon as possible, so you pack a bag and I'll go pack you some food," before he could remove me from his lap, I needed to ask.

"Master, what's it going to be like when you change me?"

"Isabella, I am not going to lie to you. It is the most painful thing you will ever experience. If it's any consolation, I will never leave your side during the process and be waiting here for you when it's over," looking into his tawny eyes I knew he meant it.

I will not lie; it is very difficult to look into Bree and Alec's glowing red eyes. Their blood red eyes reminded me of Alistair, our first Master. The Cullen's honey gold is without a doubt the most beautiful I have ever seen.

I know Edward wishes I could just let go of my submissive ways, but he has no idea how hard it is. After ten years in captivity, it's the only thing I know and it is so ingrained in me, but I am trying. Maybe I can begin with calling him Edward when we are out of the bedroom and alone to see how that goes. I wonder if he'd like to call me Bella all the time, because after our argument the other night, he calls me that every so often now outside the bedroom. I don't think he realizes he's doing it, but I certainly like it. Esme and Alice were right it does make me feel special. I just have to take it slow to gauge things, so decided I'd start on the car ride to Denali.

Charlie has visited more often now that most of the missing had been identified. We have become closer, but not as much as he would like, maybe that will change in time. It's very difficult because I barely remember those happy years with him and my mom, even with the photo's he has brought over. I just don't recall much, but sometimes a photo has evoked a memory, like the one of Jake and I sitting on the beach in La Push. I remembered how happy I was running and playing in the water with my and Jake's families. I'm glad to have and want to focus on happy things so they can continue to push out the dark and ugly.

Jane has not been seen or heard from in days, so Carlisle says we can relax a little. I on the other hand refuse to believe that is the case. She had an evil gleam in her eyes that told me this was far from over.

****

Jane's POV

After arriving in Seattle, I decided not to destroy the newborns which threatened the Cullen coven. Instead, I had its leader dragged and forced to kneel before me.

"Why are you after the Cullen's?"

"I am not telling you anything!" he spat.

I laughed when he started thrashing around, "I said, why are you after the Cullen's? I will not ask again, so if you are smart you'll answer me."

"Fine! Their mutts killed my coven off," he snarled.

"I see, and what do you mean by their mutts?"

"The wolves that protect them and their territory," he ground out through his clenched jaw.

"We failed to see any wolves on our recent visit," I inspected my nails and acted uninterested.

"You don't have to see them. Didn't you smell them? They reek of wet dog."

I had smelled that when we were there, before the traitor joined forces with _them. _It still was unfathomable how Alec could have possibly chosen her over me. He was my own flesh and blood in our human lives and a constant companion since our turning. Why after all these years? What's so special about her?

"What to do, what to do. So many choices…,"

"Don't decide!" he snarled.

"Excuse me?" I growled at his interruption.

"They have one in their midst, she can see the future. If you decide, she will see everything before it happens," he rattled off.

"Well - that is inconvenient," I mused.

"So - this is the reason you have not attacked, so she would not see it coming?"

"Yes, I have not decided anything in order to slow down her visions."

"I see. Well then, you might be of some use yet," I purred into his ear causing him to shiver.

****

Stella's POV

I paced the porch waiting for their arrival. It had been too long since I last saw Bella, and even longer since I saw Bree. When Jake started shifting uncomfortably between his feet, I knew he heard them coming.

The second the Volvo stopped, I ran for them. Bree was the fastest to exit the car. I did not hesitate to wrap myself around her.

"Bree!"

"Hi Stella," she smiled unsurely at me.

"Bella!" together we hugged each other for a moment.

It was a little strange seeing Bree with orange irises, but it was still good to see her. And, her mate was very cute, they suited each other well.

"Stella, this is Alec," he smiled gazing at her and I could see he loved her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, this is Jake," Jake stepped forward and pulled me into his

burly arms.

"Hey," that's my Jake, a man of few words.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Alec spoke so eloquently.

His head snapped up when the Denali's exited the house. I was so used to their sudden movements now; I barely jumped when they would flash through a room.

"Alec, it's nice to see you again," Eleazar held his hand out to shake.

"Eleazar, Carmen, thank you for allowing us to visit."

The rest of the Denali's all exchanged greetings and we went inside to talk and relax. No one had come to visit us since Edward and Bella left, so it was really a celebratory atmosphere. Bella looked so cute when she fell asleep against Edward's shoulder. He scooped her up and headed to the room they shared last time. I also noticed how they each would make sideways glances at one another all night long when they thought the other wasn't looking. I could see the love in their eyes was just the same as Jake's when he looked at me.

The subject quickly changed to the Volturi's demand for Bella's change. I had secretly wanted to talk to Jake about this subject, but I knew this was not the time.

He had shared the fact about him being a werewolf and some of its idiosyncrasies with me. This started me thinking about the fact that he would not age and I would. How could he possibly still want me in twenty years when I look like his mother?

****

Charlie's POV

"Sam, I think we have a problem," I yelled as yet another cold one exited the woods to his right.

The wolves had me surrounded as they fought off the six vampires that had tried to attack the diner. Luckily, we were in the back of the parking lot so the patrons, who did hear, mostly heard noises that resembled a garbage truck chewing up the trash, but were not able to see anything and/or felt the need to investigate.

Seth barreled out of the trees and knocked them over as if they were bowling pins. The Cullen's appeared right behind him and managed with the help of the pack to rid us of our problem quickly. Alice was my shield while they worked and I suspected her husband deliberately orchestrated it to protect her. Husbands will be husbands and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing since it was hard to imagine the tiny thing as a bodyguard, but I had total faith in her and had no doubt she was a lot tougher than anyone thought.

Each vampire teamed up with a wolf and the sound of shattering marble rung out. The invaders were ferocious compared to the Cullen's. They had a more aggressive, 'bull in a china shop,' kind of body language and stance to the Cullen's team tactics and choreographed maneuvers. They were still no match to stop the shattering of their bodies, as piece by piece they were dismantled. One by one they all fell. Carlisle was the first to throw a match onto the pile of mangled body parts and by the look on his face I knew the man hated having to kill. He may be a vampire, but he was a doctor first and supposed to save lives, not take them.

"Charlie is this all of them?"

"Yeah Carlisle, that's all we found - so far," the pack disappeared and came back in their usual attire - shorts. I couldn't help but think someone needs to buy these guys some shirts. Thank the heavens that at least Leah had one on, albeit a bit small which showed quite a bit of skin.

"Alice, where are they coming from?"

"I don't know, it's just flickers, like someone is considering what they are going to do, but then changes their mind," she looked frustrated.

"Jane? The missing nomad?"

"I don't know Emmett, I can't pinpoint anyone!" she stomped off with Jasper hot on her heels.

"Sam, this the third time this week we have found clusters of newborns roaming around Forks. It can't be a coincidence," Carlisle beat me to it.

"You're right. I will have to put in a call to an old friend and see if he can tell me anything. It is not like the Volturi to not know what is going on."

****

Alice's POV

"Alice, stop darlin!"

"Jasper, you have no idea how frustrating it is when you are used to knowing what's going to happen and then you can't."

"Darlin, you know out of anyone, I know how frustrated you are," he wrapped his arms around me and cooed in my ear.

I had just relaxed into his arms when the worst visions I have ever experienced hit me. The first one was the trigger for the chaos that would ensue.

Vision:

__

Carlisle was sitting in his office on the phone with Aro of the Volturi family.

"Aro, do you know what is happening here in Forks?"

"Yes Carlisle, but unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"What do you mean?"

"Demetri and Felix just called. They have told me Jane is planning on going after Alec and your family. Their loyalty remains with me, but she has made it perfectly clear that if they attempt to leave her side she will take them apart and leave them that way forever. She is out of my control and if I send my coven after her, I will lose them all. I cannot risk losing all my talented children to her. Felix says she is not in her right mind at the moment."

"So what, you're going to let her run wild?"

"For now, we'll send up a cleanup team to keep her from drawing too much attention, but they will not intercede until she is docile again."

"So - you'll only stop her once, we are out of the picture?"

"I never said that my old friend, what I said was we will wait until she is controllable again."

"Thank you for clarifying that. I need to go, my family needs to know what's coming," with that, Carlisle hung up.

End vision:

The moment Aro decided not to help, the next vision started. I had no choice but to watch on in horror as my body shook from seeing it.

Vision:

__

Jane, Demetri and Felix watched on as Main Street in Forks was overrun by dozens of blood lusting newborns. They savagely attacked the innocent people walking the streets. Everyone was running and screaming as the newborns picked them off, draining and dropping them before moving on to the next person. They were not choosy whom they killed, basically anything that was moving and had a pulse.

Just as my family arrived, Jane decided to join in on the chaos. Her first target was Carlisle. He dropped to his knees thrashing as she stalked towards him. Esme rushed to help, but without blinking Demetri grabbed her and in one fluid motion removed her head.

Once Jane reached Carlisle's withering body, she crushed his head beneath her heeled foot.

Emmett started for her, but Felix blocked him and after three swift moves, with his knees imbedded into Emmett's shoulders, he snapped his neck clean off as if it were a twig.

Rose, who was already taking on two newborn's, she never knew what hit her when Jane dropped her to her knees, allowing the two newborns she had been fighting to finish shredding Rose to pieces.

Even though the wolves had managed to take out a few, it was not enough. Leah was the first one to be crushed to death in the arms of a female newborn. Jared was ripped in two when two male newborns grabbed him simultaneously. Paul's throat was torn out when he was caught off guard.

Jasper, Seth and I were the only Cullen's left, Sam, Quil, were the only survivors from the pack as we tried to retreat.

As we started running, Jasper suddenly decided to stop and take them all on, Sam joined him. Next thing I knew I was alone and everyone was fighting again. I moved to turn back when Jasper bellowed out, "Run Alice, warn the Denali's," that was the last thing he would ever say as I watched him torn in half by Jane's razor sharp talons.

I screamed out, but forced myself to perform his last request. I never stopped running, but the nightmare did not end just because I was not looking. I heard as Sam, Quil and Seth all cry out before they went dead silent.

End vision:

Before I could mutter a word of what I saw, the next vision started. This was the first time I had a vision that moved in fast forward.

Vision:

__

The town of Forks was just the beginning as the Army grew and moved north. The blood from their rampage attracted every nomad within ten miles of their destruction. They merged into the swarm and continued pushing north.

By the time they reached Denali, there were over a hundred blood lusting vampires on the loose. Even when they were full, they just kept killing as they migrated.

When I arrived at Denali, everyone was standing there waiting for me in the pasture. On the hill behind them stood the Volturi coven. From their posture, they did intend to fight with us.

"Edward?"

"They're going to clean up when Jane is done taking us out," I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella? Stella?"

"They're in the house. They know what's coming; we've already said our goodbyes."

"So - this is it?"

"Looks like it. Are you ready to join Jasper?"

"Yeah, I am."

Edward and I were the last to fall. When he watched Bella being torn apart as he tried to save her, it was his downfall. Four newborns shredded him just feet from where Bella laid.

__

I did not scream out, as I knew my time had come, so I dropped to knees and let them take me. I wanted to be with Jasper and my family.

End vision:

"Jasper we're all going to die!" I sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"Shh, Shh there has to be a way out. I will think of something," he tried comforting me, but the sobbing just became worse.

****

A/N Eeek I need a tissue after that one! I know you hate me for the cliffy, but really, I need a tissue break. So review and tell me if it was worth the wait.

****

So I have started an original story for The Writer's Coffee Shop Library website contest. It is in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September, but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. Below is the summery.

__

Whether You Love Him or Not

For Alexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It is never easy saying, "I do," to someone you do not know.

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:

http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I own nothing Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer's, I only own my twisted view of how things could have gone.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo! You do keep me sane and focused!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

I left Bella sleeping while I slipped out to hunt. As I stalked the 500 pound female fur ball I let my animalistic side take over total control. She was slightly pissed off that I disturbed her salmon dinner and with one swift swipe from her claw, she made sure I knew she didn't appreciate that fact. I couldn't help but laugh at her tenacity, not that it would do her any good. After dodging her attempted grab at me, I moved in for the kill. Unlike Emmett I didn't really enjoy playing with my food. I just wanted to eat and get back to my Bella's side.

It was nice to take down some big game for a change. The Reserve that was adjacent to the Denali's property was always teaming with wildlife. It's not that I mind hunting the small game so I can be with Isabella, but it's a lot more fun to take on a grizzly bear, especially one getting ready to bed down for the winter.

After taking my fill, I raced back to my Isabella, anxious to see her smiling heart shaped face. What I was not prepared for was to hear Tanya talking to Bella. Tanya had taken my finding of a mate so well; it never dawned on me to tell Bella about her past attempts to sleep with me. That was clearly a mistake.

"Bella, please calm down, it wasn't like that. I never wanted anything more than sex from Edward. Really you don't have to get upset about this," Tanya pleaded in a pained voice.

"Did he…oh my god!" Isabella sobbed and ran out the front door headed away from the house as fast as her tiny feet would take her.

"Bella, NO!" Tanya called out, but there was no stopping her without being physical.

Quickly I adjusted my trajectory and pushed my legs harder. She darted into the woods out front as I exited the tree line from the back. Everyone was outside trying to figure out who should go get her, but it was the one person that had no chance of catching her that started after Bella, Stella. She didn't have the speed to catch her and even her verbal pleadings couldn't halt Bella's progress.

I heard them all sigh in relief as I sprinted past them in my hunt of Bella. There was no mistaking her scent trail; I would never be able to miss it. I was behind her in seconds as she struggled over the rough terrain sobbing loudly.

"Isabella! Stop!" I demanded in a growl. She instantly froze, her body quivering as her sobs came out as shrills.

"We never even kissed. It's always been you and it will always be you," she shivered as I breathed down her neck.

"You know I have never touched anyone but you," she leaned into my touch as I stroked her cheek lovingly.

"But Master, you can with her. Why would you want me? Why won't you make love to me even though Esme told us we should?" she wined so cutely and I internally groaned over that most embarrassing talk with Esme.

_Flashback:_

_Esme called us to Carlisle's office indicating we needed to talk about how things were progressing. I insisted things were fine and there was no need to talk, but she felt otherwise telling me this was absolutely necessary and wouldn't back down on it._

"_So, tell me how everything is going between you two with the things you have been doing so far."_

"_Well, I really like what you showed me with the peach when Edward does that to me, it feels so good. I also like doing to him what I did to the carrot, he tastes so nice and I think he likes it too," she immediately volunteered and glanced over to me. If I were human, I would be blushing a lovely shade of purple by now._

"_Edward?" Esme asked._

"_Yes, it feels really good when Bella does that to me, I really enjoy it," are we done yet? I so wanted to bolt out of that room, but the look on her face told me I needed to continue. "I also love the look on Bella's face and how she screams my name when I give her the same pleasure."_

"_Good, because that means you are both ready for the next step. I think it's time that you and Edward make love."_

"_Really Esme, I'm not sure I'm ready," heck I knew I wasn't ready, even though I wanted it badly. Then I saw Bella's face drop in disappointment and knew I had to meet them halfway._

"_Edward, just promise me you'll try, that's all I ask. And Bella, please be patient with him, this is all new to him as it is to you. It will happen, so don't get upset if it doesn't happen immediately."_

"_I promise I'll try, it will happen Bella, it just may take me some time," I took her hand in mine and with a smile on my face kissed it. She was now grinning from ear to ear with the prospect of us making love. Well to be honest, I was too. Can I leave now? Not by a long shot, too much to hope for._

"_Now Bella, I have to tell you that when Edward puts his penis inside you, where he's been putting his fingers, for the first time it's going to hurt a bit and there might even be some of blood which is normal."_

"_Penis? Will it hurt for very long?" she questioned. Let me die now._

"_Yes, that's what the part of his body is called that we used the carrot for in our demonstration. It only hurts once for a few short moments dear, after that it's very pleasurable," I think I'm starting to hyperventilate._

"_Oh, he's so much bigger than the carrot, lots bigger," yeah I totally am and proud of it, but seriously TMI._

"_Well, of course, most men are," I cringed as she then thought about Carlisle. I need out of here, like yesterday!_

"_Esme, your thoughts please, I'm begging you. Can we go now, I don't have any more questions and I don't think Bella does, but if she does, she can always come back and see you, right?"_

"_Sorry about my thoughts son. Yes, you both can go and come back if either of you have any questions," as if, I'd sooner talk to Emmett before talking sex with my MOM ever again!_

_End Flashback._

"The reason I haven't made love to you is because I come from an era where you don't do that sort of thing until you are married. I am trying very hard to let it happen, but every time we are close, I just can't," her eyes fluttered shut as I started kissing her neck.

"So it's not because you don't want to?" she tilted her head so it was against my chest.

"I do want to, believe me I want to, but you just need to give me a little more time," I reached around so I could unzip her jacket, "That doesn't mean we still can't have fun until I can," I purred against the pulse point on her neck.

She giggled and shivered as I slipped my hand up under her shirt in search of the most beautiful peaks in my world. My other hand moved up into her hair and I kissed her heatedly, shoving my tongue between her defenseless lips.

A strangled moan slipped from my lips as she stroked my clothed erection, "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you? When will you see no one has ever made me desire to be intimate before you?"

"Edward…less talk, a little more action," she panted as she leapt into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Grabbing her firm cheeks in my hands, I lowered us both into the snow. As much as I wanted to strip her naked and play her body like a finely tuned instrument, I didn't want her to suffer from hyperthermia.

With me now hovering above her, she moved her hand to my waistband and delved into my jeans to grasp my erection. My eyes fluttered shut as she started stroking it in earnest. The second my hand slipped into her charcoal grey leggings, I was greeted by her wetness seeping out to meet me.

Greedily my fingers circled her bundle of nerves before parting her and sinking deeply between her folds. I moaned as she picked up the pace of her ministrations. Starting below her ear I kissed my way to her delicious lips.

I am sure if we were to be seen by a passing hunter we looked like two gropey teenagers, and in reality we were. Not that I would ever let that happen.

With our lips locked together, we wiggled, squirmed, and thrust against each other. No matter how close we were, it was never close enough. When her intimate walls started to quiver I knew the moment was right.

"Scream out my love, I want them to hear what I am doing to you," she bit her lips and arched upwards, pushing her beautiful clothed breasts against me.

She shuddered before she let loose, "EDWARD!" she shrilled so loudly that the few remaining birds in the trees took flight.

I was only holding on by a thread up until then. So as soon as she stopped thrashing against my hand, I followed her off the cliff of ecstasy. "BELLA!" I snarled as I thrust one last time into her hand and released. Messy? Yes, but very satisfying nonetheless.

For the next few minutes neither of us seemed able to speak. Our pants wafted out in tiny clouds. I tuned in as her heartbeat slowly began to come back to a normal rhythm.

"Bella how did you and Tanya come to talk about her previous interest in me?" I stroked her silky strands as she lay on my chest.

"Kate asked me how good my mate was in bed, since I had succeeded where Tanya had failed. I was too embarrassed to tell them you wouldn't have me," she pouted.

"That is where you are wrong Love. I will have you and you will have me, for all of eternity, just not yet," I lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly.

"Master, they're going to laugh at me when we go back," she nervously nibbled on her lower lip.

"No - they won't Isabella. They have no idea what we were doing out here and from their thoughts they think we have done the deed. So let's let them think whatever they like. We don't have to explain ourselves to them. Besides, we look and smell like sex."

"Yes Master," she giggled as I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the house snuggled against my chest.

As promised no one said a word to us when we returned. They were all just happy to see us happy. I smirked as I pranced by them; they were all grinning from ear to ear.

Just after Bella fell asleep in my arms Kate came by our room to apologize for upsetting Bella.

"Edward, I really had no idea that she didn't know about Tanya. I'm sorry," she whispered from the doorway.

"Its fine Kate, we just never discussed it. It did not pertain to our relationship so I didn't feel the need to tell her. That was my mistake," I openly admitted.

"You two are a perfect pair. You both will be very happy together. I can see the how in love you are with her and her with you," I smiled and nodded.

"Good night Edward, I have plans in town tonight," I cringed at her mental pictures. I really didn't want to see her seducing some drunk in a bar.

After only a few days in Alaska Alice called, "Edward you need to come home and bring everyone with you."

"What's so important Alice?"

"Jane's coming and when she doesn't find everyone here, she goes on kill spree from here to Alaska. Edward, we don't make it if that happens."

"What do you mean by we?"

"Everyone one of us dies, including Bella and Stella."

"What if Alec comes back and tries to reason with her?"

"No Edward, you all have to come back to Forks now! It's the only way to change this! Our only chance is to take her on here," from the fear in Alice's voice, I knew even that option did not look much better for us.

Everyone in the room, except for Bella and Stella, heard the conversation we were having. One at a time, they nodded their agreement to head south and fight for the humans that would be killed in this vendetta.

"Alice we're leaving in an hour. I assume Jasper has a plan?"

"Yes, he's working things out now, we should have it all worked out before you get here," without as much as a goodbye, she was gone.

Alec's thoughts were guilt ridden; he blamed this mess on himself. It was not his fault he fell in love, it just happens. Bree did her best to comfort him, but there was no erasing the pain etched on his face.

Bree was carrying the same guilty thoughts. If she had never come across Alec on the waterfront none of this would be happening.

"Isabella, please go pack. We need to go home," she ran off without questioning my tone.

Jacob told Stella to do the same and she went to prepare for the journey back to Forks. Jake had already been thinking of going back to be with his pack brothers in the fight, however, his main concern was Stella. He feared losing her as I did Bella. We understood each other's pain. We both would do anything to protect them, even if it cost us our lives in the process.

'_Edward? I know you can hear me. Do you plan on changing Bella before the fight?' _I nodded to answer his thoughts.

'_What about Stella? Does she want to be changed too?' _he sighed when I nodded to confirm she had been thinking about asking him.

'_Who should do it?' _he asked as he paced the living room tapping his chin in thought.

"Carlisle or Eleazar," I shrugged.

'_I'll talk to her and if she wants to, I'll agree to it. It's her best chance of making it through this,' _he turned, dropped his head and left the room feeling defeated.

He didn't want to change her, but he also knew as long as he phased he wouldn't age. The thought of watching her slowly die had been weighing on him heavily. In the end, he knew he had little choice here; he had to give her whatever she wanted. It was one of the drawbacks to imprinting since her needs would always have to take a front seat to anything and everything.

I had to laugh at that since even though a vampire didn't imprint, it was the same for us because I would give Bella anything and everything she wanted too. My father and brothers were also the same way with their wives which made me wonder if vampires had their own sort of imprinting as well.

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey Jasper, haven't you been over these plans enough already?"

"Well Sam, I have been considering doing a preemptive strike. Alice can't see what will happen until we decided to do it. What do you think about sneaking into Seattle and try to cut down her numbers?"

"It would help if less of them came here, so I think it's a good idea. How many of us do you think should go?"

"Not too many, I was hoping to pick off the stragglers first. If that works out then we could take on a few smaller groups. But, honestly the best thing we could hope for would be to follow one of them back to the nest," Sam nodded his agreement.

"If Logan's information is correct, we should have no problem finding them," he said as he pointed to the abandoned warehouse they had been staying in.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You pick three of your best to go with me, Seth and Logan. You need to stay here, so don't even think about yourself," he huffed because he knew I was right.

"Jared, Leah, and Embry," he muttered.

"Okay, tell them to get ready. I want to be gone before nightfall. Since all their activity has been at night, that's when we will see them moving around," no sooner had it left my mouth Alice showed up.

Sam sprinted out of the room leaving me and my wife to discuss what she saw. Her expression wasn't as dire as I expected.

"I can't see much, but I do see you taking out everyone on this side of town, then it blacks out. I would assume that means there will be decisions made there that will change how everything unfolds," she sidled up next to me and pointed to the west side of Seattle.

"Okay darlin, the west side it is. I'll call you when it's done, and you can advise me on my next choice," I sweetly pecked her lips.

"Jasper they're ready to leave," Sam ducked his head in and out again.

Alice accepted my arm and together we went to talk to the reconnaissance team.

Emmett was of course pouting that he wouldn't be joining us. The problem was, he wasn't seeing it from my point of view. If I didn't make it back, I needed to know he was here to protect Alice. I knew he was the fiercest when it came to protecting the women of this family. He would lay his life down before he would let anything happen to my wife.

"Emmett, I am counting on you to protect the one thing I cherish in this world before anything else, my wife. Don't let me down brother," I clapped him on the shoulder.

"You know it bro," he eagerly bounced between his feet.

Everyone gathered on the front lawn for a farewell and good luck embrace. With one last look over our shoulders, we sprinted off towards the Queen Bitch.

**Seth's POV**

As we watched the two newborns stalking the streets and back alleys was frustrating. It was also confusing, since I was never sure if I should be in vampire form or wolf?

I've come to terms with the fact my father won't see me. He just can't get past his prejudice against the vampires. He doesn't understand they are putting their lives on the line to save as many humans as possible. My mom on the other hand fully comprehends what is happening and has been doing her best to sway him from his beliefs, but has been unsuccessful. Every chance she gets, she sneaks over to see me either here or at Charlie's under the ruse that she bringing him a good home cooked meal or my dad's fish fry.

I thank the heavens for Esme and Carlisle, they are helping me through a really rough time and they are like surrogate parents to me. Carlisle is always willing to take the time out and talk to me about anything or show me how to do something. He has let me go through his books in the library and taken the time to tell me the history and stories of the Volturi. I was surprised to find out he lived with them at one point.

Esme is so much like my mom, always happy and positive, never saying a bad word about anybody, including my dad. She tells me that he'll come around in his own time that he's been living this way for so long that it's difficult to begin thinking another way overnight. She seems to always know when I'm feeling sad and lonely too and will comfort me with a hug and kiss. There was one particular day she caught me hiding outside by the tree line crying. She sat by my side taking my hand in hers and asked what was wrong. I couldn't speak for a long time, but she never moved, just waited for me to be ready. I told her that seeing all the happy couples upset me because I knew there wouldn't be anyone for me since I'm so unusual. She told me that there was someone for everyone out there and that I should never doubt it. All I had to do was to just look at Jake and Edward, even Alec. I told her I hoped that I didn't have to wait almost a hundred years though and we laughed. I walked back to the house feeling much better.

On the run here Jasper gave us as much advice as he could to help keep us alive. I had no idea that newborns were so different from older vampires. I thought they were all the same, but now I can see how dangerous a newborn can be to the uninformed.

Stealthily, Logan made his way to intercept the two newborns we had trailed here. Our plan was simple; he would distract them while we snuck up and took them out.

They recognized him immediately and stopped to inquire where he had been. "Logan, where have you been? The boss has been looking for you, and is she pissed," they chuckled.

"Well they have been lying to us. Did you know we could go out in the sunlight? Did you know our skin sparkles in it?"

"Seriously?" the taller male gasped.

"I also discovered we can live off animal blood," they chuckled again.

"Why would we want to? Human's are much more convenient," their new rounds of chuckles started a fury deep in my chest.

There was no stopping me as I flashed in behind them and before the shorter one could breathe another unnecessary breath, I ripped his head clean off his shoulders and spat in his face.

"NOT ANYMORE!" I snarled out as Logan did the same to the taller one who had turned to see what happened to his friend.

Jasper chuckled maliciously as he rolled an empty 50 gallon drum up and stood it up right. With a flick of his lighter, the remains flared up and billowed out a purple haze of smoke as we threw another limb on the fire.

"That was kind of fun," Jared snickered.

"Enough sitting around, Embry is trailing a loner a few blocks away," I relayed since no one was phased to hear him.

Leaping from left to right, we all made our way to the rooftop using the walls of two nearby buildings. The pack phased and took off. Running and leaping from one roof to another, we made our way over to where Embry was engaged in a brawl with a female loner.

His snarl reverberated through the empty street as they circled each other. The newborn was as sloppy as Jasper had warned.

She reached out several times to grasp him, but always came up empty. With one misstep on the newborn's behalf, Embry snapped off her leg with one bite. She howled out in pain, but it was cut short when Embry bit her head off.

He looked up as we gave him a standing ovation. Once we joined him on the ground, Jasper once again started the fire while we dismembered the body.

With daylight creeping up on us, we decided to head as far away as we could to find a hotel. Jasper made sure we had a perfect vantage point to see the abandoned warehouse. The pack slept while we watched the dilapidated building all day. Nothing moved in or out as the daylight hours slipped by.

**Alice's POV**

I slipped away from the house to ensure I didn't miss a thing that was going on in Seattle. Each time a newborn was eliminated the vision would change slightly. The fight was shifting to our side. However, with the dawn things changed again.

_Vision:_

_Aro and the brothers called Alec. _

"_Master, thank you for calling me back."_

"_Alec, you have quite a mess on your hands with your sister. I will make you an offer against my better judgment, because you are like a son to me and I would hate to lose you. We will send as many as we can to save the humans, but we want you to come home as soon as the fight is over."_

"_Yes, Bree and I will come back to Italy and serve you, if you help us stop Jane before the humans get hurt."_

_I quickly shook my head to answer a question he had yet asked. "What about the Cullen's?" he scowled as Aro answered._

"_They can take care of themselves, they are not our concern."_

"_It a package deal, it's the safety of the Cullen clan and the safety of the humans in order for me to return. Otherwise, I stand by them and stop my sister. If I die so be it, but I will not be responsible for the slaughter of hundreds of beings," he sighed heavily._

"_I will have to talk to my brothers and get back to you."_

"_I'll await your next call," Alec hung up feeling defeated._

"_Now we wait," he pulled Bree into his arms and rocked her gently. There was no denying the love rolling off them._

_End vision._

There were so many decisions being made from all sides that I was getting whiplash. I just hoped that there was one on the horizon that would be where our family survived in tact.

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:** **http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 **

**Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I own nothing Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer's, I only own my twisted view of how things could have gone.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo! You do keep me sane and focused! That is not such an easy task. I asssure you!**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

True to our word we were racing back on the familiar highway to our home an hour later. It was a tight squeeze getting everyone in, but we managed to pack everyone into the two cars.

We stopped briefly so Stella, Jacob and Bella could eat and while they ate - we took turns hunting.

On the way, we filled in Stella and Bella about Alice's vision. They were both a little nervous over the whole scenario. The three survivors held hands and vowed no matter what, they would stay forever friends, even in death.

Bella had no way to know that on the inside I was dying a slow death. I had just found her only five months ago. The thought that we might be torn apart was more than I could bear. With each mile marker we passed, my chest grew tighter as if I were suffocating. By the time we pulled into Forks, I was on the verge of losing my mind.

Alice met us in the driveway looking rather haggard. "Welcome home," she quickly hugged Bella before moving on to everyone else.

She showed me her latest vision and it was not the best news. The best she could get was they would still show up on Main Street and then the bloodiest battle I have ever seen unfolded. Some of us made it out, but not everyone. It was really strange watching the moving black blurs running around, it wasn't until the blurs died did we see who it was.

When we entered the house everyone was on their phone's trying to get more of us to stop her before she could wipe us out. The best timeline we had was it would happen during the three day Thanksgiving Day festival. That was only a week away.

Alec had been clutching his phone in his hand since we left Alaska. He had called Aro to ask him to reconsider backing us. They had yet to call him back. When his phone went off so did Alice newest vision, the Volturi were going to accept his offer.

_Vision:_

"_Good evening Alec, we have decided to come to the aid of the humans in your current area, but we want Jane, Demitri and Felix to be saved."_

"_Master will it be possible?"_

"_Yes, I think it is possible. We want to see if Jane can be saved by our scientist here in Italy."_

"_She is due to attack in two weeks. I will send a small contingent to help coordinate the mission. And the rest will arrive the two days before she arrives."_

"_Very well Master. We will speak again as soon as everything is worked out," Aro hung up and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Aro turned to Marcus and Caius, "They have agreed to our offer. Question is how many will die to bring her home?"_

"_Is she really worth losing so many for a temperamental child? One we have no idea if she is even fixable?" Marcus mumbled._

"_That is the question indeed," Caius pondered aloud as the vision faded._

_End vision._

They were indeed coming to our aid, but they wanted Jane alive. She was to be captured at all costs.

Alice took Bella up to our room to unpack while I ran to see Charlie. I knew he was in on the planning to help us save as many of his town folk as he could, but I needed him for a completely different reason.

"Hello Charlie, thank you for seeing me," I shook his hand.

"Is there anything new from Alice?" He looked hopeful.

"No, not yet. I wanted to talk to you about Bella," I took a deep breath.

"Okay, is she alright?" his worry line deepened.

"She's fine, but I would like your permission to marry her," I rambled out quickly.

"Edward, we could get out of this without you going to extremes," he chuckled.

"It's not that. I don't want to wait any longer for us to have a life together, I love her," I shrugged insecurely.

"I see, and does she love you?"

"Yes, but she wants more than I can give her until she says 'I do,' if you know what I mean," I looked away unable to meet his eyes and I never felt more like a nervous

teenager in my life.

"I see, so your virtues are keeping you from fulfilling her needs?"

"Yes. I just can't get passed them, not with something this big," he smiled and I knew he was going to grant me my wish.

"Thank you Edward. You're an honorable man and I know you will do right by my Isabella."

"I will, that's a promise," I smiled for the first time in two days.

"One question. Will she be like you?"

"Yes, the ruling family has already insisted since she knows of us, the choices are - limited."

"I see. How soon?" he sighed.

"That depends on Bella's answer."

**Alice's POV**

I knew Edward saw everything I had during Alec's phone call, but with their decision came a new version of the earlier vision.

_Vision:_

_As before, Jane and her newly stolen newborn army appeared on Main Street. The Volturi arrived right behind them. They protected the humans easily. They did not, however, protect the pack or our coven as promised._

_She went after Bree with a vengeance. Even with Bree's newborn strength she was no match as she withered on the ground, Jane crushed her neck and kicked the head away. It landed in the forest, but I don't think she intended on retrieving it for the pyre._

_Edward lost his head as he cradled a mangled Bella in his arms, he didn't even put up a fight. Alec begged Jane to stop, but she refused to listen to him. _

_That's when Aro stepped in, he was livid about losing Edward. Apparently, from his bellows, he intended on only saving Edward, Jasper and myself along with his guard members. _

_Jane was so shocked by his anger, she never saw him tear her head off. We honestly didn't think he had it in him to destroy one of his own, especially the one he wanted to save in the first place._

_End vision._

**Alec's Pov**

What's a man to do when he's torn between the love he waited for for centuries and his twin sister? I have no answer. If I thought Jane would stop her revenge attack by my returning I would in order to save Bree, even the Cullen's.

For so long the humans have only been a meal to me. However, that's no longer the case. If she is allowed to exact her revenge, hundreds even thousands would lose their lives in a matter of days. Not to mention our secret would be out and once that happens you can't put the genie back in the bottle.

"Alec, it won't work," Alice's bubbly voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"I have to do something, anything."

"Leaving Bree won't fix this. I know you think you would be saving her, but it will not help. But - things will change once Jacob talks to Carlisle tonight," she tapped her temple and trotted off.

"Alec?"

"What Love?"

"I heard you and Alice. Were you really going to leave me?"

"If it would save your existence, I would definitely go to her and let her have my head," I wrapped myself around her.

"What kind of existence is that? I would rather die with you than to live without you," she sadly whispered.

"I know. Honestly, I couldn't live without you either," in an effort to show her, I kissed her deeper than ever before, allowing every ounce of love and desperation I had for her to seep out.

Her adorable giggle broke it apart as we listened to Bella trying to fight off Alice.

**Stella's POV**

I needed to talk to Jake alone. I knew what I was about to talk to him about was going to be hard on him. "Jacob, can we talk?" I asked as we walked further into the forest behind the house.

"Sure Stella. What's on your mind?"

"I don't want to die Jake. Every one of Alice's visions said I died as a human. What if I wasn't human when they got here?" I looked up to see he wasn't shocked by my statement.

"I had a feeling we were going to have this conversation sooner rather than later. Edward already told me what you were thinking," I simply nodded.

"And what is your opinion on it?"

"Stella - I'm not going to age as long as I phase, so even if we survive this, you are going to age and die one day. I don't think I could live without you. So as much as I wish things weren't different, that is not the case. I'll talk to Sam today and try to get him to make an exception for you," I couldn't stop myself from giggling and jumping into his open arms.

"How soon?"

"Carlisle says there is a good chance Edward will turn Bella tonight. His suggestion is if he does then you should be done at the same time. Is that moving too fast for you? If it…," I cut him off by locking our lips together.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Sam, thanks for meeting me here," I was glad when I called him he agreed to meet me at the boundary line. Even though I could cross it, I wanted to talk privately without the other guys.

"No problem. What's up?"

"With everything that is coming our way, I was hoping you could make an exception to the treaty with the Cullen's," even though I was calm on the outside, inside I was a total wreck.

"I thought Bella had a year before we needed to address this?"

"She does, but Alice thinks if we turned Stella and Bella everything would change."

"And they both want this?"

"Yes, they do."

"And who exactly will be doing it?"

"Edward and Carlisle," I could see the war raging in his head.

"I wish we had more time to think about this, but it would seem time is not something we have the luxury of. Alice sees them dying as humans so maybe they will be able to save us as vampires."

"So tell them we'll be there tonight to make sure it goes smoothly."

"Thanks Sam."

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, why are you dressing me up? Where am I going?" I squabbled.

"Stay still Bella, Edward will here in two minutes and I want you ready," she countered.

I gasped, "ready for what?"

"He's taking you someplace special."

"Oh - why didn't you just say that in the first place," I chided.

Edward hissed as he entered the room. Before I could blink, he pulled me close and desperately kissed me. It held so much passion I swear at that moment I just wanted to melt.

"Bella are you ready?" he grinned playfully and I knew this was not Master, it was Edward.

"Yes Edward, I am," I breathed out.

"Hop on, we are running tonight," he turned and crouched.

Once I was safely in place, he leapt out the window and we shot off. Resting my head between his shoulders, I let the night breeze whip through my hair. It was exhilarating to say the least.

I peeked up when he suddenly stopped. The meadow was beautiful as he had lit dozens of luminaries. In the center was a blanket sprawled out and encircled with every colored rose I could imagine. I couldn't help but hope he was ready for the next step. He took me by my hand and led me to the red plaid blanket. He was quiet until we reached the center, then he took both my hands in his, dropped to one knee and gazed up at me.

"Isabella Swan, things are not as I had wished for, for this to happen, but it doesn't change how much I want it. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I nervously chewed my lips and thought hard about how I was going to say this.

"YES!" then I threw myself at him - literally.

He cupped my cheeks and placed a passionate kiss on my desperate lips. Once he felt I was kissed properly, he pulled a ring from his pocket and slid it on my awaiting finger. Alice, Esme and Rose had told me about the rings that were given for marriage last week.

_Flashback:_

_It was just us ladies sitting around the dining room table talking about some fun stories about each of our mates and how they took such good care of us all. Rose mentioned that it was almost time again that Emmett was going to propose to her with a new ring and where they were going to have their wedding this time._

_I had to ask, "I don't understand, what does the ring have to do with it?"_

"_Bella, each time Rose and Emmett get engaged she gets a new ring, but that's their thing, the rest of us only have one ring from the first and only time we were married" Alice said._

"_So what you have on now, the gold rings are the engagement rings?"_

"_No sweetie, these are wedding bands, something you get on your wedding day and your husband gets one too," Alice said._

"_Girls, why don't we get our engagement rings and show Bella the difference," Esme said and they all ran up to their rooms and back in a flash._

"_Carlisle proposed to me on Christmas day and after speaking with a jeweler and describing me, they designed this ring," it was a beautiful round stone set in a silver band that had and intricate heart design in the silver._

"_Jasper proposed to me on Valentine's day a year after we joined the family. Esme helped him design the ring since he wasn't comfortable going into a store with human's yet," it was a simple round stone that looked square in a gold band with round diamonds all around the band._

"_Emmett proposed to me for the first time in the summer. This is by far my favorite ring and proposal, but I love doing it every 10 years or so as a renewal of our love for one another," the ring was a stunning single very large square shaped diamond on a silver band. The rest of her rings were lovely too._

"_Wow they're all so beautiful and the proposals sound very romantic. I wondered if Edward would ever propose to me," I mumbled the last part forgetting they could hear me._

"_Of course, he'll propose to you, he loves you and you love him," Rose said._

"_Oh my sweet daughter, he will, it's just Edward takes longer to do things than the rest of them. Also, when that time comes, you know that it will no longer be appropriate for you to call him 'Master' at any time. Engaged and married couples use their given names," I couldn't help smiling at that._

_End Flashback._

"It's beautiful," I breathed out looking at the oval shaped diamond incrusted symbol of love.

"It was my human mother's, she would have loved you," his smile and golden pools reflected his honesty.

"As much as Esme loves me?" she's the only mother I've ever known.

"Even more," he latched onto my lips heatedly and I knew right then and there 'Master' was dead and it was only Edward from here on out.

Slowly he lowered us to the blanket. With us both on our knees he began removing the royal blue dress Alice had forced me into. His tender caresses of my shoulders as he slid away the fabric had started a chain reaction inside me.

I reached out and pulled his shirt off with his help. He kissed me again deeply as he unlatched my bra from behind. A shiver of excitement vibrated down my spine as he slid it from my shoulders.

He pulled back, "Bella are you sure about this? There is a chance us making love will start your change…," I stopped him in his tracks with my finger against his delectable red lips.

"This is the last thing I want from my human life, so if it happens now, it would be fine with me," I took a deep breath, "I don't want to be inferior to you anymore," I looked deep into his golden irises and saw the understanding there I deeply desired.

"Bella - Stella is being turned tonight by Carlisle. I don't want you to think you have to be changed tonight if it's not what you want,"

I breathed deeply, "Edward, I want to be with you forever. I want it to be tonight. One way or the other, promise me you will do it while we are together. Promise me that."

"Yes - I promise," he whispered as he leaned in and captured my lips desperately.

**A/N Review and share your thoughts**

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:** **http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses. I can now also be found on twitter as nails233**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 **

**Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to.**


	20. Chapter 20

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I do love to play with them. Stephenie Meyer's is the only owner of Twilight.

****

Many thanks to Dazzleglo! She rocks! You can thank her for making this as good as possible.

When the Missing Come Home

Chapter 20

Stella's POV

"Jacob, Carlisle is ready. He said to meet him in his office when we're ready," I mumbled nervously.

The actually turning was not making me nervous, it was Jacob. What if he felt differently about me once I was changed? Would our imprint hold up once I was technically his enemy? There was so many unanswered questions and no time for those answers.

"Stella, last chance to change your mind. You know I will stay with you and love you into you elder years, that is if we survive. You will always be my one and only love," Jacob purred and stroked my cheek.

Shaking my head, "No it has to happen. Alice sees the best outcomes if we are changed before the fight. Just promise me you will love me after it's over."

"I will love you no matter what," he kissed me so deeply my toes curled and that is saying something.

Slowly we walked with our hands intertwined to Carlisle's office. We chose his office because it was far enough from everyone else so they would not have to endure my screaming so close since we all needed to stay together. Sam was already waiting for us when we entered. He looked even more nervous than I did. Jake acted as if he wasn't there as he led me to the couch and helped me lay down. He went as far as straightening my clothes for me.

"Stella do you remember everything I have told you? Do you have any concerns or second thoughts before we proceed?" Carlisle gently asked.

"No, I am as ready as I am ever going to be. Jake has promised to keep me from dining on humans and that is all I ask," everyone nodded their understanding.

"Sam, Jake as the representatives from the Council and pack I ask you one last time, do we have your permission?"

"Yes Carlisle, I just ask you be gentle with her," Jake pleaded.

"Yes, we grant you absolution on changing Stella and Bella," Sam's voice screamed of authority.

"Well - let's proceed. Stella, are you comfortable?"

"Very, but…," I had to stop him.

"What is it Baby? What's wrong?" Jake's strong features suddenly etched with worry.

"Jake, can I have one last kiss before…," I never finished the sentence when he latched onto my lips with his.

"That should hold you," he breathed out, his hot breath warming and wrapping around me like a blanket on a cold winter's evening.

The faces of the Denali's all echoed the same expression. The love they have showed me would carry over to my new life. With everyone watching I breathed deeply and readied myself. With a single nod, Carlisle switched places with Jake, but Jake never released his hold on my hand. As Carlisle leaned in, my eyes fluttered shut. I heard his hiss before I felt the searing pain of his teeth slicing through the flesh of my neck. Releasing a blood-curdling scream, I clutched onto Jake and prayed.

****

Jake's POV

At first when she stopped Carlisle, I hoped she had changed her mind. Just knowing the last thing she wanted was my searing kiss warmed my heart. It would be the last thing she remembered of her human life. I put every last feeling I had into that one moment in time.

Stella shivered when Carlisle hissed as her approached her neck.

It took every ounce of control I had not to shift and fling Carlisle off her when she screamed out. The fact that they had warned me held little weight in my mind. How do you watch the one you love suffer? Not easily, that I can say for certain.

I expected to hear the sounds of him slurping her blood, but nothing came from his lips. With an ear-piercing snarl, he ripped his head away from her neck. The pain etched on his face explained his feelings all too well because he was in just as much pain as Stella. You cannot fake that kind of agony, it's impossible. Panting, he staggered away and out into the hallway. Using the wall to support him, he made his way to the living room where Esme was waiting to comfort him.

Stella's pleas for death would soon be answered once this was over, but not before then. I had agreed to allow her this and I would deny her nothing. My pain was irrelevant. It has always been about her since the moment I imprinted on the love of my life.

Sam watched on in total silence as I cooed Stella. Unfortunately, they did not ease her suffering. After one short hour, I was ready to pull my own fur out.

The Denali's never shifted or moved from their positions near Sam. You could see they were just as worried as I was, especially Eleazar and Carmen.

****

Edward's POV

There was no hiding the fact that I was nervous. I wanted to be married before Bella and I took this step in our relationship. However, due to circumstances beyond our control, that would not happen until after the upcoming fight. Gazing into Bella's eyes, I knew she was ready.

Her wiggling beneath me was beyond exciting and arousing to me. Starting at her lips, I kissed them with every ounce of love I had for her. Moving on to her cheek then her neck earned me a lovely purr from her pink lips. Taking a moment, I kissed her jugular vein and allowed the beats to pulse against my lips. Sighing, I moved on to worship my way to her perfect breasts. In turn, I lavished them both equally with as much affection as I could before my need to mate with Bella started driving me to take more action.

Bella seemed to understand and wrapped her super heated hand around my erection. Moaning, I could not help but minutely thrusting into her palm.

There was no way I was not returning the favor, so with one hand I caressed her breast and allowed the other to venture south to her moisten mound. Her groan was glorious when I twirled her curls in my finger. However, that paled in comparison to the mewl that escaped her parted lips when I finally dipped one finger between her folds. The bucking of her hips drove my digit right where she wanted it, deep within her core. Each stroke sent her breathing and heart rate off the charts.

"Edward please?" she moaned and lolled her head.

"Are you sure?" I hissed.

"Yes," she groaned and shifted beneath me.

Gyrating my hips, I aligned my shaft up with her center. Slowly, inch by inch, I crept into her until I reached her hymen. Bella was panting, trying to make the pain ease. In one sharp thrust I broke through and paused, hoping my coldness would soothe her pain away.

"I am so sorry," I whimpered.

"Don't be, I'm not," she hissed.

After a few calming breaths, she nodded signaling for me to move. "I love you," I groaned in her ear.

"I love you too," she moaned and joined me moving her hips.

Remembering Jake's advice, I slowly pushed in and pulled out. I was in no rush, Bella needed to feel my love for her with each movement. She giggled when I started purring from her kissing of my throat. As Emmett once said, real vampires purr when they are making love to their wives, even Jasper.

Lifting my upper body, I found I could go deeper. Bella parting her legs even further also helped as I fully sheathed myself within her tight walls.

"We fit perfectly together," she panted as our bodies rocked as one.

"I never doubted that," I groaned and pushed in again.

Feeling one of her inner muscles squeezing and releasing me was causing my motions to become erratic. Resting my head on her chin, I watched as her chest heaved, fighting desperately for air. Still, she arched up to meet my every move.

Her pounding heartbeat was the one sound that kept me grounded and prevented me from reaching the heavens. I lifted my head slightly and watching her gnaw on her lip as she let her eyes flutter shut was even an erotic sight. Every precious utterance from her lips was the music my ears desperately wanted to hear. My nostrils flared as I inhaled her scent as deeply as I could.

When the quivering deep in her depths started, there was no stopping the explosive conclusion.

"I - love - you - Edward!" she gasped out as she flailed beneath me.

"I - love - you - Bella!" I growled out as my own climax had me shuddering in her embrace.

I kept my promise and without withdrawing, I sliced through her flesh like butter. I savored the flavor of her life essence as it slide down my throat, soothing the savage burn that never went away. Desperately, I pulled in another mouthful. God it tasted better than anything I had ever tasted before and nothing would be wonderful even if I lived for another ten thousand years. It was sweet and pure, beyond divine. Greedily I slurped in again.

Bella whimpered and grasped my shoulders. I was not sure if it was to pull me closer or to try to get away from me. The bloodlust was driving me as I took another mouthful. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, I wanted it, needed it, and would kill for it.

Suddenly a flash of images overwhelmed my mind. I relived every moment of my time with Bella. Some of the images disturbing like when she woke in Alaska after we took on Alistair, others were sweet like the first time I told her I loved her, still others were passionate as the last few moments when we made love for the first time.

It was those images that gave me the power to stop. Panting, I pulled my teeth from her neck. Bella wasn't moving she was laying limp in my arms. Clutching her close, I rocked and begged her to forgive me. The pain of separating from her blood was excruciating, but nowhere near the pain of not knowing if I had taken too much.

Her heartbeat was barely audible and her breathing was almost none existent. All I could do was pray that when I got her to Carlisle, she would still be savable. If she wasn't, I knew the only thing left would be to let myself be shredded in the upcoming fight with Jane because if she did not make it, I didn't want to either. In a flash, I was dressed and wrapping Bella for the run home. Cradling her gently, I took off running faster than ever before.

****

Carlisle's POV

When Alice entered her vision trance, we all sat patiently waiting to hear what Jane's new plan entailed. We were all surprised when she screamed Bella and dashed for the door.

Following her lead, we exited the house right behind her to see she was frozen in the yard. Just yards away Edward walked out of the trees carrying Bella wrapped in the picnic blanket.

I knew exactly what had happened; he could not stop from drinking. It is why it hurts me so when I have changed each member of my family. As much as I wanted to drink from every one of them, I refused to allow myself. My body screamed for more than just a coating on my teeth, but I denied it time and time again.

Moving as quickly as possible, I flashed to his side and tore Bella from his arms. Rushing inside, I raced her to their room. The last thing I saw was Alice screaming and slapping Edward. He did not resist, instead he dropped to his knees with his head hung low and allowed her to continue the assault. I had never seen Alice lose control like that, it was kind of frightening. When it came to Edward, they were as close to biological siblings as two unrelated people could be. She never told us what the outcome would be so it was up to time to tell us what would happen.

There was no denying the change was occurring as I could already see small differences that would be undetected by the human eye. Now as long as her heart held up, she should finish the change. What concerned me was that she was not thrashing or screaming like Stella. Having never witnessed this before it was a curious thing to observe. From the tension in her jaw, I knew she was a fighter, and she was fighting to stay with us.

When Alice finally allowed Edward to join me, he looked haggard and broken. Walking in without a word, he went straight to her side and dropped to his knees. Still he refused to touch her as the hours crept by. Everyone paced downstairs since Alice was not talking to anyone.

"Edward?"

He never answered Jasper, not even a headshake. "She misses you," Jasper sighed.

"How can she miss me? I killed her!" Edward snarled back.

"She doesn't see it that way. She desires your touch, give it her," he pleaded.

With feather light touches, Edward swept away the loose hairs from Bella's face. When Jasper smiled, I understood that he was suffering along with her. He could feel her desperation, now turn to comfort.

"She's happy you're here," he quickly spun on his heels and strolled away.

"Bella, I love you, please forgive me. I never meant to take so much. I should have let Carlisle do it," he whimpered as he slid in next to her on the bed. "Like your touch, your

blood was too much for me," he clutched her closer.

Locked in his embrace she looked peaceful and serene. Giving them their privacy, I headed off in search of Alice. She was rearranging the woods out back. Apparently, she had an objection to the current number of trees in the surrounding area.

"Alice I think you need to let Jasper calm you down," from her sneer I gathered she disagreed.

"Is Bella going to make it through this?"

"I don't know yet. She has not decided. For a while, she didn't want to survive. Now that Edward is there for her, she does want to make it through the change. A heart is a fragile thing, the head and body can make it do funny things. If he breaks her, she very well could let her heart fail. So now it's up to them," she huffed and sat down on a newly fallen tree.

"He thought she didn't want him, even feared that she didn't want him touching her. Jasper has set him on the correct path," I sighed out.

I just pursed my lips and nodded. She was right. I have heard people's heart rates change with their emotions and know that their will to survive can be directly linked to them. Together we walked back and I stopped by my office to check on Stella. She was doing fine, but suffering as expected.

For three days, we continually checked on the two waiting for their awakening. It was a long three days. Like Edward, Jake never left his mate's side with the rare exception to use the facilities, but the Denali's were quick to fill in for him.

Stella awoke first, growling and snarling, she greeted us as her enemies.

"Stella, stop!" her head snapped to see Jake looking menacingly at her. "You're not acting like a good girl," he purred demandingly.

Suddenly she stopped and dropped to her knees. Her submissive stance was back. He had managed to tap into her original training by Alistair.

"If you are nice, I will reward you, but if you are not there will be no treat for you," he chided her.

On her knees, she crawled to his feet and rubbed her cheek against his thigh. It was her turn to purr when he stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

"Let's go take care of that nasty burning in your throat. On your feet, follow me and no deviating," when he stalked out of the room, she was right behind him looking like a lost puppy who just found her owner.

While the pack and the Denali's took her hunting, it was time to see what Bella's awakening would bring. With everyone gathered, Alice counted off the seconds. Just when Edward was about to separate, Jasper put his foot down again. "Don't do it. The more you move away, the more upset she is becoming."

Edward merely nodded and moved closer to Bella. The last three thumps of her heart echoed throughout the room. "Bella, open your eyes. We're waiting for you," Edward purred into her ear.

When she smiled, Edward sighed.

In a flash her eyes opened and snapped to meet Edward's, "You didn't leave," Bella chocked out.

Caressing her cheek he whispered, "No, not once," he happily kissed her.

****

A/N so was it worth the wait? I hope you can forgive me for the delay. I was working on my first original book to be published in February. Not that that is an excuse, it is just a factor. I will try to do better and not make you wait so long. Happy Holidays!

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:

http:/nails233 (.) blogspot (.) com don't forget to delete the parentheses. I can now also be found on twitter as nails233

****

http:/amustreadlist (.) blogspot (.) com

Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I do love to play with them. Stephenie Meyer's is the only owner of Twilight.**

**Many thanks to Dazzleglo! She rocks! You can thank her for making this as good as possible.**

**When the Missing Come Home**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

In a flash my eyes opened and snapped to meet Edward's golden orbs. "You didn't leave," I choked, my throat was aching.

Caressing my cheek, he whispered, "No, not once." Smiling, he kissed me.

I wasn't expecting the sudden burning deep in the pit of my stomach. Licking his lower lip, I asked him for more. I really wanted more. When his tongue slipped into my mouth it wasn't cold anymore. I couldn't believe that now his tongue was warm and wet as it teased mine. He tasted even better than before and I moaned into his mouth eager for more. Grabbing onto his hair, I pulled him closer until he winced.

"Easy, love. You're stronger than before." Embarrassed, I jerked my hands away.

Biting my lip, the sudden shift in my moods had me wanting to run and cower from him. There was no explanation for my sudden fear and frustration. Shifting my eyes away, I refused to look at him. Even his gripping my chin couldn't make me look at him. I struggled in his iron grip before pulling out of his grasp and flew out the glass door of our room. Amazingly it didn't hurt. Even in my rush I landed like a cat jumping from a high perch. I was running through the woods before my brain had actually decided to do it.

"Bella!" he snarled through the now smashed window.

I couldn't stop. I couldn't see the disappointment on his beautiful features. The tingling in my spine warned me that he was following, so I ran faster, pushing myself harder. I finally understood why Edward loved to run. My legs moved fluidly over the uneven terrain. My feet barely touched the vegetation on the forest floor as I effortlessly dodged and weaved through the trees.

I could feel Edward and the others closing in; they would overtake me if I didn't do something about it. Closing my eyes, I let my nose lead me. As I sniffed the air, so many things teased my senses. Their scents were the first thing I registered, but then a new scent hit me. It would be my salvation.

**Edward's POV**

How could I have been so stupid? I knew better than to set off her emotions. So what if it hurt when she pulled my hair. I was a big boy. The pain was nothing compared to the feeling of loss I felt when she flew out of my arms through the window. My calling her name did nothing to slow her down. She was reeling out of control, spiraling without understanding why.

We all went through the same thing when we woke up. However, her inbred fear of being a lesser person from her prolonged captivity would cause it to be amplified, making it much worse. The first few months of this life are very disorientating. Our human memories are a murky jungle that are faded and cracked.

Carlisle had to help us all remember who we were when we opened our eyes. The clearest memory to us was always the last thing we saw, Carlisle. Even though Alice and Jasper weren't with us when they awoke, Jasper said the same thing. Alice was the total opposite though since no one was there when she awoke; she remembers nothing of her human life.

Pushing harder, everyone scattered in an attempt to corral her before she could catch the scent of an unsuspecting human. After what she endured for all those years if she drained a human it would destroy her. She would end up being the one thing she didn't want to be, a monster like Alistair. I couldn't let that happen.

I saw Alice's vision at the same time she did. If we didn't catch her soon we would lose her. She would be out of our reach and delivered to the last person we wanted her to be with. Jane.

I've never had to push myself, but at that moment I did. She couldn't get away!

With just mere feet separating us, I tried to reach out and grab her. I missed. Just as I was about to grab for her again, she dove off the cliff and into the sea below. Without hesitating, I launched myself off right behind her. Seeing her flying through the air, she looked like a bird in flight, ready to soar away.

Those wings needed to be clipped.

She dropped into the water just three feet away from where I landed. Searching frantically, I swam looking for her, always coming up empty. By the time I reached the once distance shore, I knew I had lost her. The scent I adored was nowhere to be found. She had vanished before I could tell her, "Bella, I love you," I bellowed, sinking to my knees.

Closing my eyes and dropping my head, I let the realization wash over me. I had failed. Carlisle's firm grip on my shoulder brought no comfort. That would only come when Bella returned to me and she was wrapped firmly in my arms.

"Alice, what do you see," Jasper asked.

"She joins Jane," Alice whispered in disbelief.

"You can't be serious? We'll get slaughtered." Emmett kicked a boulder, shattering it.

"Alice, do you see anything? Is there a place where we can possibly intercept her before she makes contact?"

"No, Esme. She's not consciously deciding about it. She doesn't even know where she is. She just keeps mumbling that she can't go back and that she's disappointed him."

"I assume him is Edward?"

"Yeah, Rose. That's my bet too." I nodded.

"What about Jasper and his crew? Can we send them out hunting for her?"

"Head back and send them here. I'll keep looking until they get here." Jasper shrugged.

"I'm staying, too. We only have two days before the fight. If we can't find her, we can always come in from behind them." Shoving my hands in my pockets, I followed Jasper towards Seattle.

Carlisle called out, "Edward, if you find her call her Isabella. It worked with Stella." I nodded as he slipped back into the water, following the rest of the family.

**Seth's POV**

The house was unusually silent when we entered. That was strange, but I shrugged it off. My guess was Bella had awoken while we were gone. Jake had no problem controlling Stella. His ability to tap into her submissive training was a God send. She easily took to the Cullen's way of hunting. When Jake ordered her to hunt down the bear she did without questioning him.

Watching out the back windows, I saw the family coming out of the tree line. Cocking my head in confusion brought everyone's eyes upon me.

"What's bothering you, dude?"

"Bella, Edward, and Jasper aren't there."

When the family entered their expression said it all. "Bella ran off. She's in Seattle." Everyone hissed at that.

"Why is she there?" Sam demanded.

"She thought Edward was disappointed with her. They're there trying to track her. We were hoping a few of you would go and help them." Carlisle's expression indicated that he didn't think it would help.

"Yeah, I'll go. Anyone else?" I walked to the door without waiting for an answer.

"Hold up, dude. I'm in," Logan didn't hesitate to join me. That would definitely work in our favor.

"Call Jasper when you get there. They'll tell you where to meet them." Alice tried her best to sound comforting, but it didn't work.

"See you on the dark side." Waving, I phased on the run headed for the trees.

"Seth! Wait for me," Leah ran up and joined our rescue party.

"Why are you coming? If I don't come back, you'll need to take care of the family," I growled more out of hurt that my family still hadn't gotten over my change.

"Little brother, if this fails there won't be a family left to care for." She was right; we all knew how Alice's vision was currently playing. Shaking my head, I let it go. Maybe she would make the difference in Seattle?

Running at full tilt we made it to Seattle in record time. Logan quickly called Jasper and found out they were still searching the waterfront. We agreed to search from the north, checking a few spots Logan knew from his time with the newborns.

The first spot was an old rundown log cabin. From the destruction it was easy to tell they had moved on. But as luck would have it; we discovered a lone newborn scouring the area.

"Looking for the others?" Logan approached as we remained hidden in the trees.

"Nah, I know they're over on the west side. I lost something when we bugged out. Have you seen…?" Before the newborn could react Logan ripped his head from his shoulders.

"One less to worry about," he laughed, dropping his lighter on the body.

Pulling out his phone he called Jasper again and filled them in. Strategically we made our way to the west side. Jasper and Edward's scents led us right to their hiding spot a block away from the abandoned warehouse where Jane's forces were holding up. From our tree top perch, we watched as they moved about freely.

A wrestling match below drew our attention away from the building. Grabbing Edward we held him tight as Bella struggled to get free from three male newborns that were dragging her kicking and screaming into the building. Jasper clamped his hand over Edward's mouth as Leah, Logan and I kept him from running into the hornet's nest.

"We'll all die if we run in there," Jasper growled for us alone.

"Jasper, we need to save her!"

"And we will, but in a smart way. We have to follow a plan, together," Jasper snarled as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Flipping it open, he sighed. We all heard Alice's advice. "The warehouse will be nearly empty in half an hour. Jane has them all going out hunting to be ready for the battle. Jasper your plan will work if you move now. Waiting will only make the rescue a failure."

Edward's ears perked right up, he must have been reading Jasper's thoughts. "Alice sees that working?"

Snapping his phone shut he decided to fill us in, "Yes, she said she saw it working. So here's the plan. Leah and Seth we need you guys to cover our scents, so get rubbing." I nearly fell out of the tree, laughing.

"Dude, I'm not a lapdog," I chuckled.

"You are now, so mozie your way onto the branch, and give Edward your best lap dance." Jasper cocked his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Edward sneered.

"Edward, if Bella smells Leah on you she will overreact. Alice said it has to be Seth. She has already forgiven me for Leah's booty grind." Leah looked like she was ready to tear all our heads off.

"Come on, darlin', or do you need me to sing to you first," he purred.

"Leah, just watch me." She glared as I hopped up to Edward's branch.

"Now, you can do this one of two ways," I straddled Edward's leg, hearing him growl slightly then he froze, "All you have to do is slowly grind up and down his leg like this. Or, you can do this," I shimmied my hips quickly chanting, "Shake the booty, shake the booty, shake the booty."

I chuckled when Edward groaned. He hated having my body heaving against him, but his torture was far from over. Moving to straddle his other leg earned me a glaring hiss. Again, I glided against his jeans, humping, grinding and bumping.

Nuzzling my cheek against his shoulders, chest and stroking his arms. Just when he was about to lose his mind, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I messaged the tightened muscles as my chest swayed against his.

There was only one thing left to do. He tried to back away and fight it, but it was destined to happen. His eyes widened when his head was trapped by the trunk of the tree we were in. Edward's eyes darted to my mouth and I couldn't help but smirk. Licking my lips I ready myself. With one long lick I covered his neck cheek and finally his forehead.

"Ahhhh, that's just not right. So many ways of wrong, I just don't know where to begin." He tried to wipe away my spit, but only managed to smear more onto his face.

"Dog eau de toilette," I chuckled.

With a resounding, "humf," Leah moved over to Jasper.

Leah was a snarling mess as she bumped ugly against Jasper. Seeing her grinding every one of her womanly features against him had me cringing. Did I really need to see that shit? No, not really. No one wants to see their sister booty shaking a friend. Now that was seriously all kinds of wrong.

"Logan, are they covered enough?" I needed to think about something else.

With a few sniffs around Edward, he smiled. "It's perfect, all I can smell is wet dog. So what am I going to do?"

Straightening his clothes from Leah's assault, Jasper explained what we needed to do. I had to admit it was a great plan. Logan slipped down the tree first and started stalking toward the warehouse. He was easily greeted by the few newborns he knew. No one gave him a second glance as he walked right through the front door of the dilapidated building.

Jasper nodded it was time for us to slip down and around the back. Following his lead we sped to the back just in time to see Logan making his way through the second floor searching out Bella's scent through the row of broken windows. Edward was losing what little control he had by the time Logan slipped into the darkened room.

"Bella, it's me, Logan. Do you remember me?" he said, cautiously approaching the cot in the room.

She sniffed the air and wrinkled her brow. "I can smell him on you," she hissed lowly, flying out of the cot and against the far wall.

"He loves you and wants you to come home." She had already begun shaking her head.

"No, he doesn't. I disappointed him. No one wants me," she sighed, staring at the floor.

"No, sweetheart. He is out of his mind with worry about you. We all are. Please come with me?"

"He still wants me even after I…?" she croaked.

"Yes, most definitely. We have a plan, but you need to cooperate for it to work." He held his hand out to her.

"They won't let me leave. Jane says I am going to help her or she'll kill everyone. I can't let anyone die because of me," she mumbled, looking away.

"Jane plans on killing them anyway. Do you remember the visions Alice had? We need to be together to fight her." For a moment, she looked confused, then nodded.

Edward seethed when she placed her tiny hand into Logan's. There was no hiding the fact that he didn't like anyone touching her. She was his after all, we knew this, and were warned about their territorial nature. Since I had yet to imprint or meet my mate, I personally didn't know from experience.

With Bella now guarded by Logan, it was time to put the rest of the plan in action. Splitting up we descended on the warehouse. We had no intention of going in; we just wanted to draw as many of them out as we could. Jane and James we're the first to smell us. If her body guards registered our scents they didn't let on to it.

Just to screw with their senses, I decided to mark a few trees. At least I didn't have to lift my leg when I pissed on the trees trunks. Taking to the trees, I watched as they scurried around trying to figure out where I had gone. It was quite comical to watch.

I lost track of the others as I swung for freedom, and when I arrived at the meeting point first, I couldn't help but worry that they might have been caught. Leah was the first one to join me, which was a relief. Jasper wasn't far behind her. He looked quite cocky to be honest. Edward arrived next looking rather haggard when he realized Bella wasn't with us. Just as he turned to go back for her, Logan flashed in with a very skittish Bella.

Hesitantly Bella sniffed Edward, no doubt finding my scent all over him.

She hissed at me, readying herself for attack when Edward sprang locking his legs around her waist and securing his arms around her neck. She, of course, resisted, but Edward's hold was relentless. Try as she might, she couldn't buck him off. With his lips at her ear, he whispered his love to her over and over until Bella slowly gave into his demands.

The cinching it was one word, "Isabella," Bella suddenly froze.

With her eyes clenched shut, she finally dropped to her knees. Edward released just enough hold to slide around to the front of her. They stayed quiet for a moment until he finally rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't you want to be with me for an eternity?" he whispered in a pleading voice, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"Yes, but I'm scared. Take me there slowly." She peeked up, her red eyes cautious.

"Don't run away from me. I'll take it as slow as you need," he vowed, kissing her lightly on her lips.

Biting her lip, she nodded and went slack in his arms. Pulling her up into his arms, he fled towards the house. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling watching them snuggle as he ran. I wanted that with someone special. Now I just need to find her.

**Bella's POV**

The closer we got to the house the higher my anxiety rose. I had no idea if everyone would be furious and hate me for running. The memory of Jane's threats constricted my chest causing it to heave. I could see in her eyes that she meant every single word of them.

"Isabella, calm yourself. There is nothing to be afraid of, I have you now. No one will ever hurt you without getting through me first." That thought didn't help.

Demitri and Felix looked ferocious when I was dragged in. Though it was funny to see Jane's face scrunch up when she stared me down. I had a feeling she was trying to use her ability on me. She looked disappointed when nothing happened.

"Bella, I love you," Edward's purr pulled me back from those unpleasant memories.

"I love you, too," I whispered, but I knew they all heard me.

Reaching my hand up, I stroked his cheek with my fingers. "Are you going to punish me when we get home?" I shivered at the thought of what Alistair used to do when he felt we were not doing what he wanted.

"Never, Isabella," Edward growled, "no one touches you, except for me, and I would never punish you."

"It hurt to be away from you," I sighed.

"I know, I felt it, too," he tightened his grip on me, "you can't ever leave me again. Is that understood?"

Before I could answer, we came to an abrupt halt in front of the house. Sneaking a peek, I found everyone was in the yard, but only Carlisle said anything, "Welcome home, Bella. We missed you."

They missed me!

**A/N sorry for the wait, I won't say life got in the way because I would be lying. I was actually finishing my first book to for publication. It's on order now released for sale on Feb. 24th. You can find it at http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 (yeah remove the spaces.) **

For all my Be My Sub fans Its on the poll at the lemonade stand please go vote for it! http : / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com/?zx=bc74cbd56d074d28 dont forget to remove the spaces


	22. Chapter 22

**When the Missing Come Home is being PLAGERIZED!**

**Important Author's note**

**I know you've been waiting for an update and I'd love to give one but the story is currently being stolen for the second time. I have been battling for months to get her to take it down and for a few weeks she did. Now she is reposting it under another title. Please if you ever want this story to finish, the crappy copy and paste story has to come down before I can ever think about writing again. Please help me stop the plagerizer amber-kitty http : /R8LwLZj remove the spaces. **

**Nails233**


End file.
